Jaune's Dragon-Witch Sister
by TheKingOfStorms
Summary: AU:A story where Jeanne D'Arc Alter ends up being reincarnated into the Arc family as Jaune's twin. The blonde knight has to put up with his violent and odd twin as he tries to keep her in check and not have Jeanne burning everything in sight.While the Dragon Witch was absolutely certain of one thing she most definitely absolutely didn't care about the blonde idiot...honest!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**

 **Hi everyone sorry I haven't upload anything in a while. If you are waiting on A New sword is forge hopeful I'll be able to post that soon but I still don't know when exactly. I had other things going on right after I had posted the last chapter on New sword which I won't go into here.**

 **Anyway, this just another Idea I came up a while ago and have finally been able to get around to making and finishing writing a chapter for it. I kinda got inspired for it ages back when I saw some comic depicting Jeanne and Jalter acting like sisters and I loved it.**

 **It got me thinking what if Jalter ended up being Jaune's sister and this is what I came up with.**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is possibly bad.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Arc twins**

Jeanne d'Arc alter was not amused.

Not. At. All.

She had been defeated by that shitty master and that annoying pure version of herself in a fight to the death. After falling in battle, she was now stuck in this empty black void with nothing but her own thoughts as company. The isolation probably would have driven most people mad but Jeanne Alter managed to endure it all.

The loneliness didn't bother her she was fine with it and very much preferred being alone then surrounding herself with people that would only betray and sacrifices her. Like those priests that mock her, scorned her, abused her, trampled her and telling every one of the wicked Jeanne d'Arc before bringing her to the pyre and torching it.

She remembered how the flames had burned at her skin and scorched her flesh while her bones charred.

All that faith, all that pain, all that struggling.

For nothing.

After all that Alter couldn't understand how that saint version of herself could still hold on to such nonsense notions of still having faith. How could the other 'her' want to save France and bring salvation to its people after what they did to her? Jeanne alter had planned to get her revenge on those who had wronged her by burning the whole country to the ground and get justice but unfortunately that Chaldea mage had shown up to assist the other 'her' in dismantling Alter Jeanne's goal.

Well, the joke was on them because they hadn't seen the last of her!

As the altered heroic spirit had come up with a plan while stuck in the void.

A vicious plan!

It hadn't been easy but Alter had managed to find her way into summing system something even she wasn't too sure on how she had active such a thing but the dragon Witch wasn't going to complain as it all worked in her favor.

The scheme was simple.

Alter would get summoned by that crappy master in the form of the Avenger class. The heroic spirits of vengeance. Vindictive warriors that bearded great hatred representing the embodiment of hatred itself.

Perfect for her don't you think?

Alter knew that the Avenger class had a unique skill of self-replenishment so it MIGHT be possible that she could sustain herself when summoned. Meaning she wouldn't need a weak master binding her down giving her orders, so once Jeanne would be brought back into the real world she would quickly slay the mage take their command seals and be free to do what she wished while also getting her revenge in the process.

If that plan didn't work well... Jeanne supposed she might follow along with the weak mage for a while.

At least until a better opportunity presented itself.

She had to wait a while but the altered Jeanne eventually heard the call to be summoned but she didn't answer not at first.

Oh no.

Jeanne Alter planned to make sure the mage spent a good amount of their precious resources of theirs if they wanted to get her to grace them with her presence.

They gonna end up having to spend a lot of quartz.

"hahahaaha!" she laughed maniacally at the thought of how salty the master of Chaldea will be.

Truly she was the worst for coming up a with such a cruel plan.

After around hearing the fifteenth call was when Alter decided to step forth. She was getting bored of this empty void anyway. As she did Alter felt a strange feeling took hold of her very being. Like a tendril or large hand had grip Alter dragging her away from where she wanted to go.

'What's going on!? Why am I can't I move!?'

This wasn't meant to be happening.

A new sensation was felt as Jeanne was ejected from the void.

'Huh? Is this what happens when a master summons a spirit.?' Alter questioned as she lost all sense of herself and what was even happening any more. She had no clue what had happened. Had the summoning messed up somehow or was her presence within the summoning found out by some kind of countermeasure and was now being rejected from materialising.

'Shit! This wasn't supposed to is going on!'

Everything began to feel...wired.

Like she drowning getting pushed down in a deep abyss where she could not escape.

Alter felt different.

Like whatever was happening to the corrupted maiden was changing something.

'What's happening to me!' she screamed in anger as the process continued.

The Dragon Witch attempted to assess the situation but it was no use. There was only cold darkness for her now and all she could feel was the constant numb sensation around her. It was unknown how much time past in those moments but the strange feeling persisted to what felt like an eternity to her.

Until finally Alter felt herself stop abruptly like she had hit a brick wall and then even her thoughts went blank before a blinding light came forth.

* * *

 _ **Moments earlier.**_

Reincarnation was a wired thing.

Something that should not be tampered with.

Usually, when a soul was reincarnation it would lose all its memories, there former nature as a person would be wiped away. Essentially losing whatever made that person who there were. Be it if they were good, evil, kind, cruel it didn't matter when it was all gone.

You would just become another person again never knowing your past life.

Forever in a continuous cycle that never ended.

Unless of course such a person was to become a heroic spirit be it a hero or anti-hero it didn't matter how they came to be, their spirits would be recorded and stored. Their spirits could rewalk the earth again when needed if humanity needed them to stop disaster or if some very powerful magic summoned them forth.

However, it would be very rare near impossible for such a being to be reborn again.

Unless of course, something went horribly wrong such as when sometimes an error would occur within threatening the system of the throne of heroes itself.

Like the one, it was facing now.

The thing it saw as an error that had entered the throne of heroes was something which did not belong. It was not a real heroic spirit but a fake of already existing one which seemed to be trying to infiltrate the system.

Like a nasty virus that was contaminating everything around it.

The unwanted entity just so happened to be a certain Dragon Witch, who currently trying be summoned and to form a contract with a human under the role as the Avenger class.

 _ **"Unacceptable this cannot stand."**_

The Witch was an anomaly

A being formed from the fantasies of a madman who used the grail to create such invert reflection of the original holy maiden.

The Alter form of her did not belong here.

She was a fake

A manifestation of something that should not exist.

It needed to go.

" _ **REMOVE THE FAKE! "**_

So, the system attempted to purge it before the spirit could be summoned by erasing it.

 _ **DELETE**_

….

…

...

But it seemed that fate had other ideas.

 _ **ERROR**_

" _ **What?"**_ The system had no idea what had gone wrong but the removal was unsuccessful.

 _ **ERROR THE CORRUPTED DATA CAN'T BE PURGED PRECEDING TO INSTEAD REMOVE THE DATA FROM THE SYSTEM BY OTHER MEANS.**_

The anomaly was not being deleted but instead being moved somewhere else automatically in an attempt to get rid of it. Finally seeing where the fake spirit was going to end up so that it would be gone for good the system started to panic going into alert as it tried to prevent the transaction.

" _ **ABORT!"**_

 _ **DENIED ALL POSSIBLE TAINTED DATE MUST BE REMOVED**_

The fake spirit wasn't the only one being taken but other heroic spirits that been caught up in the removal because of the fear that the fake could have compromised them as well. All the system could do was watch in horror as it was powerless now to stop anything.

It was already too late the spirits were gone.

Ending up within the cycle of reincarnation to born again somewhere else beyond its reach. Causing possible unfixable irregularities in whatever world they were revived in with heroes or anti-heroes running around. It would take the system years to find out the damage this mishap had caused as well as what data and record on heroic spirits had been lost.

One thing was for sure though.

The anomalies were surely going to cause problems wherever they ended up. Creating a rather...interesting surprise for whoever parented the children.

* * *

Within a hospital in Vale, a couple was about to be gifted with another set of children. It should be a happy moment in any parent's life but...

"I hate you so much right now Arthur Arc!" The young women in labour cried out in pain having to keep on pushing.

"Come on now dear you doing great."

"Doing great?! I'm in horrible pain right now you idiotic man! I'm having twins!"

"I know isn't it wonderful!?"

The husband was trying to be supportive for her in this very painful experience but Arthur was sure he was only making things worse in getting his lovely wife mad at him. The terrifying glare should have been his first clue that she wasn't happy.

Her glare continued on for what felt like hours now for poor Arthur making him feel very small.

"No, it is not because I'm the one who is having to squeezes these things out of me!"

"You're almost done I can see the first head." The doctor informed them before returning to help the woman deliver the unborn children.

Both Arthur Arc and Caren Arc were having the twins which would make this their seventh and eighth children together now.

Yes, you heard right eight children! It was a very big family full of mostly blondes.

Arthur was a tall tan skinned handsome man with messy golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes, currently wearing a simple black coat with a red-shirt along with blue jeans and a pair of boots. His youthful appearance gave off a man in his twenty but was actually much older than that with him already being a father of six before today.

His wife Caren had long light grey hair which could seem white at times and a pair of captivating golden orbs for eyes. She currently dressed in a hospital gown given to her by the staff.

The grey-headed woman held out her hand to her husband.

"Take it"

Arthur hesitated he knew what happened the last six times he had taken his wife's hand during childbirth. It never ended well for his poor hands last he had to be taken off to another part of the hospital to have his fingers looked at.

"Err I t-think-"

" TAKE. MY. HAND."

The demand was clear as it could be.

So, with great sorrow, Arthur slowly took the offered appendage and was brought into a world of hurt as his hand and finger were crushed in the vice-like grip of his wife. Not even his Aura would able to save him from Caren's death grip.

"Alright, we almost done with the first one. Just one more push!" The doctor ordered.

Following the command, she pushed hard and soon felt something pass but oddly heard no crying.

'What's going on? Why isn't there any screaming?' Caren started to panic as this had never happened before during her other pregnancies.

Was her child alright?

She and Arthur could see the hospital staff looking at each other with pity and sadness but were not saying anything as they took the child away from her viewing.

'What they doing? Where they taking my baby?!'

"Argh!" Sadly, the women were unable to express her concerns as Caren felt the other baby coming and pain along with it. Unable to do anything but follow the instructions of the staff she got to work pushing and destroying Arthur's hand.

Everyone was sure they heard a finger snap from the grip making the Arc male cried manly tears at the loss of his precious finger.

After some time, it was done the last twin was born and this time it came with a healthy cry of a new-born.

"It's finally over." Came a tired and weak sigh from the mother.

Caren was exhausted but needed to stay awake for her child, she was especially concerned about her first one since it had made no sound what so ever after leaving her womb. Dreadful emotions and fears began to play on the mother's mind. What if her first baby hadn't survived the birth? That what kept repeating itself in her mind terrifying Caren more as time passed with doctors not bringing her children back to her. It only served to feed the fed her paranoia of the worst-case scenario actually being true.

Caren's heart couldn't take that if that was the case.

Seeing his wife in worry Arthur try to comfort her by holding her hand. It was a small gesture but it had a great effect as the two gave each other a reassuring smile.

When the doctors came back Caren was the first one to ask about her children. "Where are they? Is there something wrong with them?!" She began firing off questions casing the man in the white coat to put his hands up in surrender unable to say anything until the concerned mother finally calm down to allow him to speak.

"Both of your twins are perfectly fine Mrs. Arc. You've given birth to a healthy boy and girl."

The news immediately caused the Arc couple's fears to die down getting replaced with joy and happiness. They had another little girl to add to the family and had their very first son breaking the constant streak of them only having daughters for years. Arthur was personally jumping for joy in his head for finally being able to have access to father and son activities in the future. Not that he didn't already enjoy spending time with his daughters just that he looked forward to the differences that having a son would bring for him.

The doctor's voice cut back in bringing them out of there joyous thoughts.

"They are just getting check-up right now as we speak. The reason it took so long was we were...only slightly concerned with the oldest twin because some complications we saw with the girl." The man paused.

The parents waited for the doctor to continue on with waited breath worrying that while their new daughter may have survived that the child might have some kind of disability that would make it hard for her to live a normal life.

"When she first come out the womb she wasn't crying or moving about so at first we feared that she could have been a stillborn but thankfully that turned out not be the case. It just seems that she is very unusually quiet for new-born more than any other infant I had ever seen in all my years as a doctor. "

"Is that somehow bad? Should we be concerned? " Arthur asked standing by his wife's side.

"I personally don't think there is anything wrong with them Mr. Arc but something odd did happen during the birth. I'm sure we'll find out more when they get back with the check-up."

Walking through the nearby twin doors the doctor left them to see the condition of the new-borns.

The two parents waited patiently desperate to hear news concerning their children. Half an hour later the door opened again with the same doctor looking practically stumped and shocked. The same with the two-nurses following him one had what looked to be test results while the other nurse had something much more important to Arthur and Caren.

In the woman's hands were two tightly wrapped up babies almost hidden in the blankets. The nurse seeing the eagerness in mother's eyes quickly walked over and carefully handed over the infants before stepping away to join the doctor.

Having her children in her hands Caren proceeded to cuddle and nuzzle the two of them. She then noticed that the doctor was still standing there in the room with some results, supposedly wanting to still speak with them.

"Is something wrong doctor?" She asked.

The man shook his head. "N-No nothing is wrong per say it's just-" The doc cut himself off trying to find the right words.

"Mrs. Arc...h-have you by chance had your Aura unlocked recently during the months of your pregnancy?"

Caren was confused and taken back by such a question. "N-No, I've had my Aura unlocked years before I even got pregnant with my first daughter."

"...I see." The doctor looked back at the clipboard containing the test results.

"What's my wife's Aura got to do with anything," Arthur demanded to know not like being kept in the dark when it concerned his wife and kids.

The doctor then dropped the bombshell.

"We just curious because of your son and daughter already had their Auras unlocked from birth."

Both parents blinked in surprise.

It wasn't completely unheard of for children to be born with their aura already unlocked but it was still a rare occurrence never the less.

"How is that possible?" Caren inquired.

"Well, we had first thought that if you Mrs. Arc had recently had your aura unlocked during some point in your pregnancy that it could have also caused a chain reaction of sorts to your unborn children since that has been known to happen in the past. Other cases have had it where during birth if the baby's life is endangered some have been known to forcibly unlock their Aura in order to survive." He explained still flicking through the papers on the clipboard.

The parents waiting to know what possible thing had caused their children to prematurely awaken their Aura.

"But since that's not the case here, it seems from what the test show is that your daughter was the first one to somehow to force the activation of her Aura during the birth likely by accident it's rare but it happens. What is new and possibly the only record of this occurring was that your daughter's Aura had also triggered your son to awaken his." The doctor held down the clipboard to view their reactions.

It was no surprise that the couple's faces were gobsmacked as they looked down on the two infants soundly against their mother's bosom. Arthur reached out his hand to both of them sending a bit of his own Aura out to get a reaction and he did. Their son's Aura flared up in a pure clean white color while their daughters showed itself to be a more dominating dark purple making the two of them gasp finding out the doc was telling the truth.

Chuckling the doctor exclaimed. "Yes, that was about the same reaction I had as well. At first, we thought the tests were wrong and so I did it personally. Same result. I then checked the machines to make sure it was working right and did it again. Once again, the same result. The boy has very large Aura reserves while his twin has slightly less but much denser in quality. I highly suggest that the two of you look into training them in how to use it as they grow up since it could be dangerous for themselves and others around them if that power is left unsupervised at such a young age."

He stopped to allow the information to be absorbed by the parents before continuing. "If their Aura grows as they mature I'm sure they'll grow up to be very strong and worthy enough to live up to their Huntsman lineage Mr. Arc."

"I err see...thank you... for everything you've done doctor." Arthur gives his thanks after finding his words. "Will you please tell our daughters in the waiting room about their new siblings and to come and see us when they get the chance."

The man just nodded and smiled. "Of course, I'll do that right away I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss after going through so much in one day...oh and congratulations."

The doctor along with the nurses soon left the two Arc to themselves.

Now alone the couple sighed to themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Caren asked out loud unsure how they should go forth from here with the twins after hearing all that.

Putting a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine Caren it's been a tough day for you so don't worry too much about anything we got pliantly of time. I'll handle their training as they grow up and teach them how to control their Aura and semblances when the time comes."

Narrowing her eye. "You not gonna already trying to decide their future by training them to become Hunters are you, Arthur? I don't want them forced into anything they don't want to do."

"No." Shaking his head the man tried to explain himself. "That's not what I meant Caren! I'll teach them to make sure nothing bad will happen to them, if our kids don't want to follow in my footsteps then I'm not going to pressure anyone into it. I know it's a dangerous life and definitely not for everyone."

The mother sighed in relief "Okay fine let's just forget about all that for now. I don't want to get any more stressed out."

"Sounds great how about we focus on the twins now?"

Looking down Arthur and Caren greeted their new members of their family.

Their son the one wrapped up in the blue blanket was asleep wiggling around to get comfortable. He had Arthur's golden blonde hair and the same facial features but they couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. The boy looked to have inherited heavily from his father along with the more tanned skin tone.

The girl in the pink blanket contrast to her brother was wide awake and strangely to the couple looked to be...anger? As the young child's eye almost seemed to glare at everything. It would probably have seemed unusual but to the mother and father they could help but find the young girl's face adorable to look at as she resembled a mad puppy to them with her cheeks puffed up like they were.

It was clear that their little girl had her mother's looks as the baby had Caren's light grey hair as well as possessing her honey golden eyes with a very pale complexion. Both the infants in Caren's arms looked to be completely healthy with no problems that she could see.

The Arcs were relieved to know that both of their children had been fine and were very grateful for it even after the news about them unlocking their Aura.

Whispering in his wife's ear so not to wake up their son. "What are you going to name them?"

Arthur thought is fair that Caren got to pick the names for their kids this time around.

Looking toward her sleeping son first. "Well, this little guy's name will be Jaune Arc."

Then at her little girl "And this one here will be called Jeanne Arc"

Arthur could have sworn that he saw his daughter (now named Jeanne) eye's twitch upon receiving her name. "err are you absolutely s-sure that's what you want to name them." He was only asking because somehow their daughter didn't appear to be pleased with it. As if the infant really disliked the name or something.

Glaring at him. "What?! You got a problem with their names?" She asked making him take a step back not wanting to piss off his wife.

"No! No problem at all! There great! F-Fantastic even!" He shouted which he regretted immediately as his loud voice woke his son up.

The boy's eyes shot open giving them a view of his pure blue orbs making him look adorable...which lasted about a second before the Jaune started wailing in tears of being woken up. The husband shrunk as his wife gave a death glare and oddly enough so was Jeanne like the little girl was annoyed at him for the crying of her twin.

"ha...S-Sorry?" he tied to apologise to save himself from his wife.

It didn't work.

* * *

 _ **Six months later.**_

"They look so cute together!"

"Shhhh Angela you'll disturb them." The voice of Caren growled out.

"Sorry," blonde woman whispered apologetically. "Can I please take a photo of them like this though mom? It's too perfect to let this moment go."

"All right but make it quick we need to let them rest," Caren replied to her oldest daughter as she took her scroll to capture this moment for forever. She couldn't blame Angela wanting to take a photo of her baby siblings since the sight of them together right now would have melted anyone's heart.

Meanwhile with a certain dragon Witch...

'How did this happen to me? Is this my divine punishment from God?' Jeanne questioned with despair as a depressed atmosphere hung over her head as she took in her current plight.

It had been six months now since Jeanne had found herself somehow how reborn in a world she didn't recognise. Jeanne had no idea how such a thing had happened but the cause of all this mattered little to the once feared Avenger.

She had bigger problems like where she currently found herself.

After being born, which had been possibly the most traumatising experience imaginable for any person fully aware of what was happening, Alter had been met with her new 'parents' which looked to be some goofy looking blonde-haired man and a light grey-haired woman. Arthur and Caren Arc were their names as Jeanne had picked them up during her time with them.

The coincidence and irony weren't lost on her about the fact she had ended up the same name her original self-had been given along with the surname. All this further pointed to the fact that she was finally being punished for her sins in the most unconventional way possible.

The couple had taken her and her 'twin' out of the hospital some time ago and now Jeanne was currently staying in her new home.

Sadly, that's where more problems began.

Since she was a baby, Jeanne was powerless to do anything but the most basic of human functions. Unable to walk or eat without assistance, only being able to speak in gibberish and having to use diapers which were absolutely mortifying.

It didn't help that her new mother insisted on feeding her through breast milk. 'An experience I want to be purged from my memory.'

There was nothing much for her to do sadly as she was stuck in this form of being an infant that and unable to function on her own. All Jeanne could do was be patient she supposed and just wait until her body catches up with her mind.

Of course, telling herself to be patient was easier said than done mostly because that it got tested.

A lot.

Like it was right now with Jeanne stationed in her crib.

The bed itself was fine.

No, the problem came from her 'twin' who was right now hugging onto her in his sleep refusing to let Jeanne out of his grip.

Looking over at the sleeping baby boy that was meant to be her brother now, the fallen saint narrowed her eyes. 'This must be God's doing as some cruel attempted to torment me by making me go through this humiliation.'

She attempted to wiggle free but the grip of the hug on her increased as the boy used her as a glorified teddy bear!

Her twin... Jaune was his name had absolutely refused to leave her side for more than a few minutes before the boy would start crying making their mother put them back together where Jaune would instantly cease his wailing and latch onto his her. The parents thought it was adorable that Jaune wanted to be close with his older twin but Jeanne found it annoying.

It got even more annoying when the members of this new family Jeanne found herself in would take pictures further ruining her pride. Still looking at him with a frown which was meant to scary but failed with her baby face and only came across as cute as the two older women watching them awed at the display even further.

"Look at Jeanne acting so grumpy." She heard the mother whisper over to the other blonde-haired girl watching over them,

"I know mom it just makes me just want to pinch her cheeks she's so adorable."

Jeanne's eyes widen upon hearing that. 'Y-You better keep your hands to yourself filth don't you dare come near me!'

How much humiliation must she endure before they would finally leave her alone? It not like she could fight back against them with how she was. Giggling the mother softly pushed her older daughter towards the door. "Alright, Angela that's enough dotting over your baby brother and sister. They're not even a year old yet we need to let them have their rest, you can dot after them when they get older."

The daughter complied with her mother and the two of them soon left the room much to Jeanne's pleasure.

She honestly didn't know what to think about this family she found herself in or how to even proceed by having to grow up with them. It wasn't like she didn't have memories of the real Jeanne d'Arc family from when she grew up as peasant girl but she wasn't the real holy maiden Jeanne.

So, did those experiences still count? You could say it didn't since Alter had born from Gilles mad desires for what he wanted from Jeanne. But this family technically was all hers and had nothing to do with that naïve saint other than having the same last name.

'My own family huh?' she didn't know what to even feel about them. When they showered her with unconditional love along with her brother it made her feel wired.

Scowling 'Argh! What's wrong with me? Thinking about some pointless crap like this. None of it matters anyway they soon stop acting so caring for me once I start to show my true colors then they'll wash their hands with me.'

They turn their backs on her the moments they begin to see what kind of person she was and end up betraying her. These people will show themselves to be no different than those allies that betrayed her and burned her on the pyre. The altered Jeanne would not allow herself to easily fall into another situation of despair like she felt back then, no she won't let them get close to her at all! Not when they just walk away leaving her by herself again.

She will be fooled no longer.

She will be betrayed no longer.

She no longer heard the voice of the lord.

'I don't need anyone. My hatred, my resentment shall give me all the strength I need for this world.'

Shaking her head free of those stupid thoughts she looked back over to her 'brother' who was still holding on to her. 'Huh, your lucky runt that I'm powerless to do anything in my current state or else you have ended up like most people that have gotten close to me by being consumed by flames.'

Almost as if he knew that someone was watching him Jaune's eyelids opened giving the alter Jeanne a view of a pair of big innocent blue orbs.

Jeanne hated them they were full of purity and kindness without an announce anything sinister being behind them.

She wished that he would stop staring at her like that. The boy made Jeanne felt disgusted as he reminded her of that worthless saintess with those blue eyes and blond hair. It was like looking at a male version of that holy Ruler and this boy was meant to be her brother now.

'How annoying.'

Those blue eyes stared right at her as Jeanne glared right back at the infant with her own intense honey golden ones. Jaune didn't seem to fear the look she was giving him and instead just giggled childishly before snuggling closer into Jeanne and then drifted off to sleep once more. Getting brushed off like that Jeanne could feel her right eye twitching at the audacity of her 'twin' as he wasn't even afraid of her and just got close to her without a care in the world.

She pretty sure her face was red but would deny it furiously or calm it to be red from anger.

Shouting internally at the sleeping blond 'errr you're so annoying and frustrating! You worthless boy I swear that I'll-'

 _*Yawn*_

Jeanne was unable to finish her internal rant as a wave drowsiness hit her. 'Cruses!' she began to yawn again. Her tiny body still wasn't suited for saying up for long hours, she needed to rest but couldn't move anywhere thanks to Jaune cuddling up to her.

'…. damn it I have no choice.'

Golden eyes scanned the room to see if anyone could be watching, seeing no one the Avenger slowly started resting her head atop of Jaune's. Finding some warm comfort Jeanne closed her eyes and letting consciousness leave her she finally began to rest.

'At least you make a good pillow that will keep me warm... so I guess you're not without your uses it would seem...little brother.'

The two new-born siblings snored away in the crib not letting go of one another.

* * *

 **Eight years later. The Arc household.**

A young boy with bright blonde hair with a wooden sword in his hands could be seen outside in the large backyard of the Arc. The backyard was littered with craters and ruined patches of earth here and there from the area being used for sparring by the Arc family for generations. The massive arc household had been standing ever since it had been built by the first Arcs centuries ago, surviving harsh weather's, degradation and many Grimm assaults in the past.

Taking practice swings at an old and worn training dummy an eight-year-old Jaune Arc was going over some of the pointers his father had given him recently. After performing a flurry of slashes at the unmoving target the young boy letting his adrenaline take over and took a big two-handed swing at the target.

Within the moment he was unable to see his arms glowing slightly with a white energy coating them.

The strike landed with a heavy thud and the wooden dummy that was planted into the ground was uprooted and went flying across the large backyard behind the Arc household. Eye's widening at what he had just do Jaune looked towards his hands to see the wooden sword snapped in two as well as his arms covered in Aura.

"Not again!" He growled out dropping the broken practice sword.

This was one of the reasons why he was out practicing since he was trying to learn better control of his large aura reserves.

Jaune had been told from a young age that he and twin had been born with their aura already unlocked which was apparently quite uncommon and meant he needed to learn to handle using it without hurting himself or others.

In eight years Jaune had never really had any incidents with his aura other than sometimes accidentally reinforcing his limbs which had caused him to break the odd thing around the house. To honest his mishaps had been overlooked when compared to what his twin had done when she started experimenting with her aura.

Just thinking back to all that made him shiver with fright.

For some reason, his sister had a real knack when came to both training and manipulating her aura.

While Jaune had been told he had the much large reserves compared to even many veteran huntsmen it was clear that Jeanne was way more skilled with her aura. She was a prodigy when it came to Aura, he had even seen her mold it in solid objects that she could use for fighting which still boggled Jaune's mind to this day of she even did it.

Not to mention his twin sister had already found her semblance before she had even reached the age ten while Jaune himself still didn't have a clue of what his could be.

'I wonder what my semblance is? I hope it's a cool one! Or at least be cooler then Jeanne's at the very least.'

That was why Jaune trained way more compared to his twin because he felt bit lacking, but Jaune had never let it get to him though and instead looked up to his twin as something to chase after. He saw it as her setting the standard for him to reach even if she denied doing anything of the sort.

"Jaune!" a voice belonging to his mother called out to him.

"Yeah!"

"Stop practicing out there, Dinner is nearly ready."

"Coming Mom!"

With the promise of food, the young eight year old sprinted towards the patio door. Entering he saw his family setting up the table with his older sisters moving around and putting out the plates effortlessly while his dad just stayed in his seat. The last time his father had tried making himself useful during family dinner he ended up always braking something due to his clumsiness to anything that didn't involve fighting.

The young boy saw his mom walking in and out of the kitchen bringing with her bits of food that she would lay out in the center of the table.

Seeing her son Caren smiled and asked. "Do you know where Jeanne is sweetheart? I haven't seen her walking around like she normally does so I thought she might have been training outside with you but I guess I was wrong."

Jaune didn't know why his mother would think that as his twin sister always refused to help him out with training saying she had better things to do than help a brat like him. "I think she's still in her room like she always is."

"Again? Oh, I swear at times it's like that girl doesn't want to spend any time with her family." His mother informed looking slightly dejected.

Not liking seeing his mother looked so sad he gave her a big grin proclaiming. "Don't worry Mom Jeanne just probably just being her usual moody self. I'll go upstairs and get her to join us you know I always convince her!"

With that said the young boy ran up the stairs to drag his sister down so they could all eat together.

Caren just smiled at her son seeing him be his usual helpful self. She honestly couldn't believe how her son and his twin had turned out as the two were like night and day. With Jaune being always so bright and happy wanting to help anyone in need and just radiating kindness, while his sister was quiet not wanting to talk or just acted damn near hostile to anyone wanting to get near her.

The Arc matriarch had been very worried for her daughter as the years went on as her behavior would get very destructive more and more when people approached her. After a certain incident with Jeanne nearly attacking some other children at the park years ago Caren and Arthur had considered taking Jeanne to a professional to get their little girl looked at but decided against it.

Mostly because despite the troubles they had faced she and husband love Jeanne and all their children and couldn't go along with forcing them to get treatment from some doctor who might only make things worse.

Besides there was something that Caren and the rest of the family had for bringing Jeanne closer with the family and keeping her under control...somewhat anyway.

It was Jaune himself.

For some reason no matter what the problem was, be it, Jeanne, refusing to spend time with her family or something more serious like the young girl using her aura in a very dangerous way to threaten people Jaune was always somehow able to cut right past anything his twin used to stop others getting close and solve the issue.

Of course, Jeanne was never happy about it and the girl was always very vocal of her displeasure but Caren could see it was working.

As the recent years went by Jeanne was starting to open up to the rest of the Arc family be it very slowly but thanks to Jaune his twin was starting to become part of the family.

No one really questioned how Jaune was able to handle his sister since everyone just assumed it was because they were twins so they had a special bond. Knowing that her son will bring his sister down so they will all be able to eat together like a family Caren went back into the kitten to make sure none of the food that was still cooking got burnt.

* * *

Going up the stairs Jaune let his mind wonder about his twin.

He would be the first to admit growing up he never understood why his sister would act the way that she did. Jaune couldn't see why Jeanne would try and scare away everyone near her. The blonde could still recall the times when his parents took him and Jeanne out to meet up with other kids so they could make friends.

For himself, it had been fine and Jaune had found himself getting along with other people his age back then but for his sister Jeanne it didn't turn out well. She had refused to talk to any of other kids making her appear odd to young children back then and when approached Jeanne ended up insulting them making a few leave crying.

The ones that stayed started to respond with insults back which only caused his sister to find them annoying and began to take things too far by threatening the other children with her aura which caused the other parents to get involved. At the end the day the whole experience had been a disaster and pretty much ostracized Jeanne from everyone close to their age out of fear and anyone else outside of the family to dislike her around town.

While Jaune hadn't agreed with how his twin had acted at the time he didn't think she deserved to treated like she was now.

After all, Jeanne was still his sister and he cared deeply about what happened to his twin.

The kids would whisper in hushed tones and glance away while getting dirty looks from the adults whenever she would walk by still to this day since no one would seem to forget what happened. His sister never seemed to be upset by the responses she got from everyone in the town, in fact, it seemed the girl was actually pleased with what she achieved.

But while Jeanne hadn't been upset about the fact she had no friends Jaune on the other hand was.

He didn't like it that his sister was isolating herself and really didn't like how people would act around his twin. So Jaune made a choice that day in that he refused to make any friends with the kids in town as he didn't want to associate with people who talked behind his sister's back and a simpler reason was...

He didn't want Jeanne to be all alone.

Coming out of his reminiscing the boy reached his sibling's door to her room. It was decorated with a bunch of signs which all basically told whatever person about to enter to leave and not to disturb the room's resident.

Looking at the door one more time Jaune sighed to himself mentally preparing for what was to come when dealing with his sister.

'well, here we go again.' Grabbing the handle, he opened the door without even bothering to knock knowing that it wouldn't work or help from doing it in the past.

Stepping into the darkly lit room he shouted. "Jeanne! Wake up mom's almost got food ready-"

 _ **Thud!**_

The blonde got cut off as a spear made of black-purple energy flew past his head embedding itself to the wall on his right.

Glancing over towards the projectile Jaune held in another sight.

This was, funnily enough, a common occurrence for Jaune and pretty much anyone who dared walk into this room. You could tell because there were dozens of other holes in the wall that had been plastered over where Jeanne had shot the weird aura spears she used to scare people out of her room.

'I wish she would teach me how to do it.' He grumbled to himself slightly jealous of his sister's cool tricks she could do with her aura.

When she had first started to make them four years ago their father had assumed that Jeanne's ability to make those weird spears was part of her semblance but that turned out not to be the case as her true semblance showed itself later on. Seemed that instead his sister was just insanely good with manipulating and controlling her aura into physical objects, it had been a surprise to the whole family that Jeanne was so powerful with her Aura at such a young age.

It was almost like she already knew what she was doing and everything was like second nature to her when it came to Aura and fighting anyway.

Turning away from the wall Jaune saw his sister was lying face down in her bed wrapped around in a sheet with one of her arms stretched out from the throwing the spear at the wall.

Deadpanning "You do know that dad gonna have to patch up your wall again now, right?"

"Grrrrr!"

All that he got was a very aggressive growl like you hear from an aggravated animal when some was approaching in on their territory.

Unfazed Jaune walked right up to the bedside and pulled off the sheet she was using to cover herself in which only ended up pissing off the girl even more.

Finally acknowledging him a pair of glowing yellow eyes glared up into his calm blue ones.

From an outsider's perspective, you would have a hard time ever thinking that Jaune and Jeanne were actually related let alone twins. They had next to no similarities with his hair being a bright blond and Jeanne's being a grey-white. Of course, there was the difference in eye color as well as their skin tone and to top it off it appeared their personalities were completely opposite.

"What do want brat?!" Her voice was filled with annoyance that he had the guts to disturb her.

Ignoring what she called him the blonde smiled at his twin. "Mom's nearly done cooking dinner for all of us."

Jaune hid it well but he really wishes his sister would call him brother or bro just once. She rarely even called him by his name anyway preferring to refer to Jaune as 'brat' most times with it changing to something else once or twice.

"That's it?" Her face scrunched up in a scowl of disgusted. "I don't care about whatever shit that...woman has made, so leave!"

She turned away from him and waved him off as if to say they were done.

Well if Jaune was anything it was persistent and stubborn so he stayed while continuing to plead with his sister to come downstairs for couple minutes. A loop began to occur with Jaune annoying his twin wanting her to join him and the rest of the family, while Jeanne just kept refusing and cursing at him which the boy started to have enough of.

"Jeanne you know mom and dad don't like it when you swear. Don't you remember what happened last to time you cursed in front of mom?"

The comment got the girl's attention back on him as she jumps out of the bed on to her feet. Jaune could have sworn that he actually may have seen a hint of fear enter his twins' eyes in recalling what happened to her with their mother.

Getting up in his face Jaune had to take a step back as a dark aura surrounded his sister.

"Mothe- err I m-mean that woman isn't gonna know about me just swearing right now...unless you plan to snitch on me."

Jaune didn't get a word in as a finger pointed in his face.

"You not going to do that are you, chicken shit? You do remember what I told you about what happens to snitches, don't you?"

A sadistic grin etched itself on her smooth lips.

"They get stitches." He gulped.

"Damn right"

And just like that, the tension in the room was broken as his sister backed off away from him. Sighting Jaune had forgotten how intimidating his twin could be even if he knew that she wasn't gonna hurt him.

Closing her eyes thinking that she had finally scared the brat Jeanne scoffed and crossed arms while turning away. "Humph now will you finally leave brat, you are being annoying! Do you want me to behead you? No? Then leave me to myself already."

Getting some confidence back Jaune responded. "Are going to come downstairs after me if I leave now?"

Speaking in a sarcastic tone "Wait do you think moron?"

Sighing in frustration the young boy looked back at his sister with a stern and determined face. "Then I guess I'm not going anywhere then."

Still not looking at him she just scoffed at him. "Why do you keep wanting to involve me in these types of things?"

Staring in confusion at the silly question Jaune answered simply. "W-Why? That's stupid it's because you're my sister Jeanne and I care about you. I j-just want you to stop pushing me and others away I... I don't want you to be lonely so Jeanne will you please open yourself up... a least a little bit?"

Prying one eyelid Jeanne looked over her shoulder. "Open? You want me to be open?" She mused and couldn't help but find the stuff the brat was spewing to be amusing. Being open would only let in unnecessary pains and complications. "You really are an idiot and by asking that you prove you don't understand me so leave me alone."

She was now demanding him to go but Jaune was known for being stubborn when it came to his twin. It was something he learned he had to be when dealing and growing up with Jeanne for eight years now.

"I want to understand you more." He explained softly. "You're my sister, my twin and I love you so you know I'm not gonna leave you or go anywhere. Maybe if you join us all downstairs everyone else can start to understand you better as well... so will you please come along before the food gets cold."

"What are you getting at?!" She cut right to the point unable to comprehend what he trying to say to her under the rubbish he was spewing.

"err um I dunno that w-we're family... so, um... will you join me and others so we can be together as a family. "The blonde boy finished off his little speech by closing his eyes giving a toothy grin.

Quickly turning away from him Jaune was unable to see his sister's face slowly light up in embarrassment so he kept on going unaware that he was affecting Jeanne. Having fought back the coloring in her cheeks Jeanne twisted back around to him and lifted up her arms. "Haa? Eat together with those idiots downstairs and you? That's the last thing I'll do.

Losing his smile Jaune's heart sank and the blonde lowed his head as his twin went on. "Good grief how long do you plan on keeping this caring act up. It's really stupid..."

...

Jeanne stopped as she noticed that Jaune had his head down looking absolutely dejected like a kicked puppy. She was sure that if you could see his eyes right now it would be them god awful puppy dog eyes that he used on her before!

….

 _No!_

 _..._

She must stay strong!

….

She must resist!

….

...

 _Tap_

A sudden weight made itself known on Jaune's shoulder bring his head back up he saw that Jeanne was right in front of him refusing to make eye contact with him.

"…. F-Fine I said too much...since it's come to t-this let's go downstairs and eat with e-everyone...as I'm feeling generous to grace you all with my presence."

What happened next the white hair girl was not ready for as Jaune's mood did a complete one-eighty and grabbed her into a familiar tight bear hug while losing the fake tears.

"Yes! I knew you would come around sis. You always trying to act so cold to everyone but I know that you really love us." He then proceeded to press his cheek right against hers while still not allowing Jeanne to leave his hold even under threats of burning and beheading.

"W-WHAT KIND OF CRAP A-ARE YOU SPEWING BRAT!" She roared out while stammering. "I couldn't care less about you."

"Nah you're just saying that to save face."

Struggling in the surprisingly strong hold Jeanne glared at him to appear intimidating once again but the look was ruined by the blush creeping in on her face. "S-Shut up you scrawny little shit! I only agreed to go with you because I had nothing else to do and I get a free meal! ...Now let go of me this instant, do you want to end up getting burned?"

Still holding on "I don't mind Jeanne I'll be fine since I have an insane amount of aura to protect me."

"A-Are you stupid? I said let go of me right now or I swear that I'll enact vengeance for this humiliation I'm suffering!"

Jeanne's whole body began to glow a menacing purple lighting up the room as her Aura grew in size until it loomed over Jaune.

'oh dear... I think I might have taken it too far.' The young male Arc thought as witness his sister take up another one of those aura spears of hers, not wanting to find out what she had planned for him the blonde legged it.

"Don't you run from me, coward!"

The rest of the arc family were soon treated to the sight of Jaune running down the stairs with a very angry Jeanne not far behind him as the young girl tried to impale him. Everyone on the table just sighed at the two twins causing such commotion then turned away and started to eat their food. They knew Jeanne would eventually stop trying to hunt down her brother and join them at the table just like all the other times this happened.

Arthur and Caren shake their heads and smiled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Stop running and let me perform your execution!"

Just another common day for the strange Arc twins.

* * *

 **End**

 **Well that's it.**

 **I kinda made Jeanne alter more OCC mostly because a part of me thinks if I went all with the real humanity hating Jeanne she would have just killed everyone so I obviously couldn't go with that for this story.**

 **Then again, I think it's said somewhere that at the base of Jeanne alter is the original Jeanne but is just very tough to get past her walls making her a tough nut to crack. I have her in my** **Chaldea (after many 10 spins) and I can kinda of see a sort of** **progression of her protestations going from disgust to annoyance to keeping you at an arm's- length because she doesn't want to you getting 'burned by her flames' even if she won't admit that's why she is doing it.**

 **For Jaune being close to her I would sort of compare it to the bond system in FGO in that because of Jaune insistence to be around his twin they had start to grow accustomed to each other. I would say that Jaune is around at a 3.5 or higher on the bond scale right about now after eight years.**

 **The bit I put near the start of the story with other spirits getting reincarnated was just for me to leave it open so that if I want to I can add in more servants from Fate in the world. I have some in mind later on but I could just scrap it and just keep it with Alter but I will admit I have some interesting ideas of who could show up.**

 **If you want a better idea of what some of the characters that have shown up look here a list.**

 **Caren Arc look based on Caren Hortensia from Fate.**

 **Arthur Arc look is based on Arthur Pendragon (Male Saber) from Fate.**

 **Jeanne Arc looked is based on Jeanne d'Arc alter from Fate grand order.**

 **Angela Arc look is based on Angela Ziegler (Mercy) From Overwatch.**

 **Well good luck with the summer banner I have had mixed luck on it so far. I wanted just Tamamo and Mordred from the whole banner since none of the other summer servants interest me. I would like summer Arturia but I would rather have 5 star Tamamo in a swimsuit.**

 **So far, I've been spooked with np 2 summer Mordred and Np2 summer Anne and Mary. Got spooked by Nitocris and a normal Jeanne as well.**

 **Dunno if to be happy about that or not.**

 **See you guys next time and have fun rolling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

 **Yo I did another chapter so hopefully you all will enjoy it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed your Summer and Prisma event. I somehow manged to get swimsuit Tamamo lancer on single roll when I just started just spamming singles as well as getting Kiyohime lancer in a ten spin. I didn't end getting swim suit Artorua but I needed a Tamamo final ascension art that wasn't sad like her caster one.**

 **Plus, Tamamo is bae.**

 **I didn't roll on the Prisma event since I already have too many casters and plus I finally got a gold single target Archer with Chloe. I just got to save for December now and hope I can complete my OP support casters by getting the meme lord Merlin and add him to my collection of Tamamo caster and Waver. Then brake everything with my Jalter and hopefully Merlin.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter.**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is possible bad.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the fate series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - First time sparring match and unlocking potential.**

Standing outside in the large backyard next to the Arc household were three individuals.

A now ten-year-old Jeanne was staring at the two-blonde idiot in front of her that was Arthur and Jaune. Jeanne had been lying blissfully in bed earlier today, enjoying the types of comforts she had never been able to experience back when she was truly alive in her simple life as a peasant girl but that sleep had been ruined when that brat of brother of hers had walked into her room unannounced waking her up saying that their father wanted them to meet outside.

Not great start to the day for her at all.

So, Jeanne was outside wearing a plain black shirt and shorts having to deal with the unforgiving heat of the summer sun which was making everyone feel uncomfortable. The Altered Jeanne could already tell that wasn't going to be a pleasant day for her at all with how things were shaping up.

"Why am I here?" She questioned out towards the two males in front of her in a dull and bored tone.

Oh yes, boredom!

It had become the blight of Jeanne's life ever since being reborn.

For ten years now, she had to find ways to entertain herself since sadly anything that might have brought her enjoyment before ending up in this world was out of the question. She couldn't burn alive the people of France anymore to get some satisfying revenge anymore, nor was she able to take to the skies and ride her own pet dragon.

How could she ever hope to call herself the dragon Witch if she didn't even have a dragon anymore?!

Jeanne couldn't enjoy herself with a simple fight to get her blood pumping as there was no one around for Jeanne to cross swords with satisfactorily.

The whole town was filled with nothing but weak civilians and the only real fighter around was her own new father but Jeanne couldn't fight Arthur as it would look very suspicious if a ten-year-old could keep up with a fully ledged huntsman.

Of course, that was assuming that Jeanne could win in her current form against her father but she was confident in her abilities...

Or it was just arrogance.

The idea of going out and slaying some of these Grimm that were meant to the enemies of mankind had crossed the Dragon-Witch's mind, just to see what all the fuss was about with them since they were something Jeanne had heard a lot about while growing up in this place could Remnant. For some wired reason though her new parents didn't like the idea of their youngest daughter going out into the forests to attempt to fight monsters that have been killing people for years.

Jeanne personally just thought that her parents were being pussies about it but whatever back to the matter at hand.

Finally acknowledging his daughter's question Arthur look at her that goofy smile that she had gotten used by now. "I got your brother to wake you up sweetheart-"

"Stop calling me that!" The girl yelled out angered but the man just continued on ignoring his daughter's embarrassment from the nickname.

"-because I wanted to start taking your training up to the next stage for the both of you."

Jaune looked absolutely ecstatic at the news of moving on with his training to get stronger while Jeanne looked at the older man with little to no interest at all at the idea of more training. She didn't care because pretty much most of the stuff their farther taught she already had knowledge on, Jeanne already had a lifetime of experience fighting and when she did listen to the stuff involving Aura the fallen maiden had just started to implements tricks she had done before with her magic as a servant.

The results had been very pleasing, to say the least.

While she definitely wasn't as powerfully as her servant form since becoming a reborn human and this 'Aura' stuff that she possessed didn't nearly have the same versatility that her old magic had, at least it looked like Jeanne was way more powerful than any normal human in this era. Maybe a few could come close but her pride would not allow Jeanne to think someone could actually match her when it came to strength.

'Between having to pick between being a powerful servant stuck being a slave to mage's bidding or having a slightly weaker body of flesh and blood but with the freedom to as I pleased it's obvious which option is more preferable.' She lectured to herself drowning out whatever Jaune and Arthur were talking about.

Still the Dragon Witch wasn't ecstatic that she was technically weaker than before and was spending most time in the last ten years waiting for her body to catch up so it could handle the strain Jeanne was putting on it to get stronger while at same time having to put up with the antics of the Arc family.

Which believe her was a real headache to deal with.

Realised that she should probably be paying attention to their father Jeanne listen in.

"Anyway, since now you both ten and have a really good grasp on your Aura as well as how to fight I thought that now would be a good time to see how the two of you do against real opponents."

That got the twins attention.

"A real opponent?" Jaune questioned, shocked since before now all he got to do so far was fight against multiple training dummies and quick one on one lessons with his dad. "Are we going to be fighting against you, dad?"

"No Jaune" Arthur chuckled shaking his head at the kid's enthusiasm. Only ten years old and his son already wanted to clash swords against his old man, the father of eight couldn't stop the pride he felt for the boy. Truly his son could make a fine huntsman one day if Jaune chose to pursue such a profession later in life given that his son had great potential with how fast the boy managed to learn how to fight when the two of them train together.

Most people would question why in the world the father was teaching his two youngest children how to fight in the first place. Since originally, he was only meant to be showing his kids how to control their Aura and use it without hurting others by mistake. The answer was that simply because this was really the only way Arthur knew effectively how to teach Aura control. By using what he had learned from his training as a Huntsman and applying that to Jeanne and Jaune's own training in the last ten years.

The father also thought that it didn't hurt to at least make sure that his children weren't completely incompetent when it came to fighting so that they wouldn't be defenceless in any possible dire situations in the future. Arthur knew that sadly despite the fact the kingdoms were in a time of peace didn't mean that everyone was safe, far from in fact with things such as bandits and Grimm getting more and more prevalent out in the wilds.

It was because of those dangers that Arthur had given his wife and oldest daughters the necessary amount of training so that they would be okay if he wasn't there to protect them. Today would mark the day when the two youngest kids in the Arc family would start to receive more serious training just like their siblings before them.

"No, no I'm not the one you two are going to spar with its..." He paused for a moment before pointing a single finger at his youngest daughter and son. "...actually, going to be the two of you squaring off against one another!"

Widening their eyes, the twins turn to each other.

Jaune was feeling both excitement and nervousness at the idea of fighting against his white-haired yellow-eyed twin. The excitement came from the fact he finally had a chance to go against Jeanne and see where he stacked up compared to his sister but felt uneasy at the fact that he already knew how much more powerful she was compared to him in terms of both Aura and fighting.

A tiny doubt in the back of his mind was that Jaune feared possibly hurting his beloved sister by mistake.

Jeanne's feeling on the matter were much more on display for people to see as a smile broke out on her face as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably until she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"~Hahahahahahah!"

A rare sight showed itself for both father and son as they witnessed Jeanne brake out into full-on laughter. Jaune found her laugh to be almost musical to ears if it wasn't for the chill he felt go down his spine as she continued to dissolve into laughter.

The girl tried to get her words out but found it hard as a chuckle escaped every time she spoke. "Hahaha! Y-You can't b-be serious? Me against him?" Pointing at him, Jaune was feeling a bit of annoyance at his sister for just brushing him like that. "It wouldn't even be a competition I mean come on! I'll destroy him."

Arthur didn't see the amusement in the situation. "You shouldn't be so arrogant Jeanne a lot of strong individuals have lost their lives thinking victory was already guaranteed."

Ceasing her laughter, the girl narrowed her eyes at the man. Who was he to tell her what to do? Jeanne already knew how to fight expertly and had performed feats that would make people tremble in fear of her in the hundreds. She knew that fighting Jaune would just end up the brat getting hurt, if anything she was trying to save him by saying this fight was pointless.

"what are you getting at." She snarled as the temperature around the girl started to heat up making Jaune take a small step back.

He knew what tended to happen when things started to get hot around his sister.

"That just because you have shown to be very skilled at combat you shouldn't go underestimating you brother like that." Taking a more serious posture as he spoke Arthur started to impart some important lessons he had learned in his time as a huntsman.

"Going into a fight with that kind of mentality is very dangerous because if you underestimate your opponent you will most likely expose yourself when you shouldn't and if you overestimate them you may miss vital opportunities to win."

Jaune soaked the information given to him like a sponge while Jeanne just scuffed. It was clear she wasn't going to be getting out of this one and choice to make this quick so that the brat wouldn't get himself killed.

"Whatever old man are we going to start this fight or not?"

Frowning at the dismissal from his daughter Arthur just sighed, he should have known that Jeanne wasn't going to take what he said to heart. The girl was always like this to everyone be it Arthur and his wife, Jeanne's six other sisters or her own twin brother Jaune.

Everyone in the family had gotten very accustomed to Jeanne's special way of treating her loved ones in the last ten years. Like how the girl was very prideful and would rarely apologise for anything she did wrong unless somehow Jaune managed to force it out of her which resulted in Jeanne getting all embarrassed and annoyed at her twin. Then for some wired reason, Jeanne's behavior would do a complete one-eighty at certain times where she would be more joyfully than usual, the first time everyone saw it happen they thought that the real Jeanne had taken and replaced with a fake.

Neither Arthur nor Caren knew where their youngest daughter had gotten such odd tendencies from. They both chose to believe that Jeanne was going through a weird phase even though the father of eight was sure that was meant to only happen when they went into their teenage years.

'At least she getting along better with everyone slowly each year.' The father told himself with a smile. 'Jaune managers to stay closes with her somehow... I wonder if it's because Jeanne just has a soft spot for her twin.'

He would never dare say that out loud though.

The white-haired girl would most likely try and burn him down along with the whole house if Arthur dared insinuated that she cared for her brother since she also insisted that she only found Jaune to be an annoying brat that wouldn't leave her side no matter what even after multiple attempts to make it him stop.

It was clear to Arthur that whether if Jeanne liked it or not Jaune wasn't going to be leaving her side anytime soon.

Having enough of standing around Arthur decided to move this whole thing along since he needed to prepare for a Huntsman mission starting in few days time that he had taken to keep a nice supply of money coming in.

"All right then you two!" The man clapped his hands to together bring their eyes over to him. "Let's see what you both can do."

* * *

Standing on side of the large grassy backyard Jaune was staring down his sister. Jeanne was all the way on the other end in a very lax position showing that she had no interest or concern that she was going to fight him.

They had both been given a simple weapon for their first spar, a simple two-handed metal sword. There was no huge worry on Jaune's part that they were going to be using real weapons for this fight since both he and Jeanne already had their Aura unlocked so there should be no danger of them accidentally dealing serious injuries to each other. Plus, if anything was to go wrong they had their father watching over them on the side-lines so that he could intervene if needed.

Holding the fairly heavy sword in both hands at the ready just like he had been taught by his father the blonde took note that his sister was just holding up the blade in one hand like it was nothing.

'Jeanne looks like she wishes she could be doing anything else right now.' The boy could tell that his sibling wasn't taking him at all seriously but Jaune hope that he might be able to show his sister what he could do and maybe impress her somehow.

Their father looked towards both of them from where he stood and shouted. "Alight are you both ready!?"

Jaune nodded in confirmation while Jeanne just shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

Arthur took a glance at the scroll he had in his hands that was monitoring the twin's Aura. They were both fully in the green the only difference between them was that Jaune's bar representing his Aura was significantly bigger then Jeanne already large Aura pool by a quarter.

Seeing nothing wrong the man checked once more that Jaune and Jeanne were indeed both ready before declaring. "Then begin!"

With the announcement given Jaune had shot forth with the speed that far outmatched that of a fully grown civilian. By Huntsman standards, the young boy would be considered somewhat fast compared to his peers with training but for a veteran like Arthur his son most likely reach just above average.

'Jaune needs more practice in controlling his large Aura especially when he's supplying it to his limbs to increase his performance.' The father took note of his son in action telling himself that was another thing he and Jaune could work on later down the line but the man was still impressed with how fast the ten-year-old boy was.

Meanwhile, Jeanne hadn't so much as moved a single muscle since the match had started and just watched on for the brat to make his way over to her. 'Hurry it up will you brat I haven't got all day.'

Jaune in a couple of seconds had closed the gap from one side of the yard to the other.

Jeanne was only a couple of feet away from him now and the blonde had yet to see his sister even move to take up a proper stance.

'What are you doing Jeanne? Are you even going to react?' He asked himself as he saw how Jeanne was treating this fight.

Clearing his head of any doubts Jaune took an overhead swing at the unmoving white-haired girl. The blade moved towards her exposed right shoulder and for Jaune, it seemed like time started to slow down for him seeing his sister making no attempt to move out of the way.

'What is she doing! Move out the way or try to block my attack, Jeanne! Don't just stand still.' As he continued on the attack his sister had yet to even react at all.

Blade inching closer and closer Jeanne just looked Jaune straight in the eye unflinchingly. Fear and dread filled the boy's chest as the strike was about to hit his sister who wasn't even moving to defend herself.

Just as the blade was about to make contact...

 _CLANG_

A high pitch ringing metallic sound of metal bouncing off metal resonated irritating Jaune's hearing making him wince from the sudden unknown sound. In the second his was stunned a hard force hit him in the chest taking the wind out of his lungs and resulted in the blonde skidding back across the grass.

"Ow!"

Getting his bearings back to together Jaune tried to understand what had just happened as got himself off the ground.

A dumbfounded look made its way onto his face as saw that Jeanne was still standing where she was while Jaune had somehow ended up a couple of feet away from her.

'What just happened?' Jaune asked himself perplexed at what his sister had just done to stop his attack which was about to land or how he had ended up so far away from her again. Everything had happened so fast in just a short amount of time that the boy couldn't make sense of it all.

* * *

While the young knight didn't know what had just transpired Arthur did as he had been watching every move the twins made like a hawk. Jeanne had waited until the last possible second to redirect her brother's attack so that it completely missed her. After that, the girl followed up her counter by kicking her brother square in the chest sending him tumbling backwards and ended making Jaune's Aura dip a bit from the blow.

The whole series of moves had been so fast and fluid that if you weren't paying close attention you would have missed the white-haired girl counter.

'Impressive.' The older blonde was impressed with Jeanne's skill although he really shouldn't be after all this time.

If Arthur didn't know his little girl as well as he did in the last ten years the man would have thought that his daughter just had a death wish for taking such a risk. But he knew from the small amount of training that he had managed to get the girl to do with him in the past that it wasn't the case.

No, Jeanne wasn't being crazy by putting herself in danger to countered her brother's attack at the last second because the girl was already that confident in her abilities to pull such a stunt off. And then Jeanne used Jaune's daze and shock to her advantage by making some distance between them again.

Arthur would never say it out loud in fear of Jeanne's ego getting even bigger but she was more naturally skilled then Jaune and possibly could outshine many people her age or older.

'But on the other hand, Jaune puts way more effort and time into his training to catch up with Jeanne and it's clear she's underestimating him so maybe Jaune can surprise her and steal the victory out from under her.'

* * *

Jaune found himself hesitating to go in for another attack on his sister as Jeanne had barely moved a muscle to counter his first assault. The fact that he was already having doubts about wanting to continue wasn't helping either. That he had been so close to almost inflicting harm to his twin sister had the ten-year-old reluctant to keep going on.

The young boy didn't want to hurt anyone in his family in anyway especially not Jeanne.

His behavior made sense seeing as this was his first-time partaking in a proper fight with another person that wasn't just training with his father. The fact that he had to actually fight his own sister which meant inflicting harm towards her had only now really fully sunk into his young mind.

Even if it was only just a spar it was something Jaune was going to have to take time to fully accept that he would be inflicting real harm on others.

And right now, he had to beat up his twin that he cared deeply about if he wanted to win this fight and prove to himself that his own time spent training was worth it as well as showing Jeanne that he could stand on the same ground as her.

'I'm not too sure if I can do it.' The blonde spoke to himself feeling conflicted about this fight. 'I don't want to hurt her. Heck, I don't think I can even actually hit her.'

Sadly, for the boy, his white-haired sister didn't seem to have the same issues with fighting each other as he did. While Jaune had been just standing around not moving Jeanne had gotten fed up with the brat not continuing on so she took action to hurry this fight along.

Forming a simple black spear in her off hand the once one-time avenger threw the weapon as a projectile in an attempt to injure the annoying blonde so his Aura will fall down quicker and be done with this fight.

The purple-black projectile soared through the air homing in on Jaune where he stood with pinpoint accuracy.

Instincts kicking from having to avoid being rammed through with those spears in the past while growing up, Jaune naturally moved his body out the way by rolling. 'Crap!'

 _ **Boom!**_

Seconds later the Aura made spear blasted itself into the ground where Jaune had been, kicking up some dirt in the process. From where Arthur was he had to cover his head as chunks of earth rained down upon him getting some bits of dirt and grass in his hair.

Jeanne looked on in with a disappointed scowl on her pale face. 'Shit I missed! Maybe I should have used my semblance on the brat instead.'

Meanwhile, Jaune was staring at the small crater with his eye's wide open in shock. He never knew that Jeanne could make them spear things blow up! Taking his eyes off the small hole in the earth his head snapped over to Jeanne.

Pointing at his twin the blonde started shouting at the top his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL JEANNE YOU COULD HAVE ALMOST BLOWN ME UP!"

"That was the idea, you idiot!" Jeanne screamed back at him not willing to take being shouted at by anyone.

"Don't call me an idiot! You just tried to kill me."

"I'll call you whatever I want Idiot so stop being so over dramatic you wuss! You're fine, aren't you?"

"That's not the point Jeanne! You can't just attack me when I wasn't even ready."

That comment got the girl worked up as she glared at the stupid boy. Why would he say something so ridiculous like that during a fight? "Of course, I can! This is a fight, things such as honor or fairness have no place in battle! To think otherwise is naivety and will only get yourself killed if you not willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory."

Jaune couldn't understand why his twin was all of the sudden taking things so seriously. She wasn't like how she usually acted. "But this is only meant to be a sparring match, not the real thing."

The once holy maiden could feel her face drop. 'err I forgot I'm talking to a ten-year-old and a stupid naïve one at that.' It was hard to keep reminding herself that she and the brat were meant to be the same age so of course, he would have moronic ideas of how his first real fight should go.

"Then take what just happen as a lesson then." Jeanne's voice took on lecturing tone as she looks down at the blonde. "Don't get lost inside your own head giving your opponent time to come up with a plan to counter attack you."

Moving her arm and pointing at him with her sword Jeanne continued. "You first run up attack was fine with your speed and how you put your weight into your swing but before you even landed the hit you started to hesitate giving me more than enough time to counter it. Then you just stopped after that and just stood there doing nothing looking unsure if you even wanted to keep on fighting me."

Getting seen through so easily by his twin the boy stuttered. "I j-just...don't want to hur-"

"Enough!"

Slamming her sword into the ground cutting him off Jeanne stated in a demanding no-nonsense type tone. "Either you come at me with everything without hesitation and stop holding back or just give up now runt and stop wasting my time with this shit!"

Jaune didn't say anything back for a moment after Jeanne had finished her speech. He didn't necessarily agree with everything she was saying but even he could see some merit in her words. If he wanted to catch up to where Jeanne stood he was going to have to have no doubts when fighting her.

He didn't feel comfortable with attacking his sister but Jaune needed to do so if he ever hoped of getting Jeanne to acknowledge him as equals.

Mind made up Jaune felt the loose grip on his sword tighten up and soon give his sister a huge grin showing off his white teeth as the sunlight bounced off them. Giving a thumbs up he said in sincere and reinvigorated voice. "Your right sis, thanks! I promise that I'll give you everything I've got to show you my strength."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden prise Jeanne tried to play it cool. "Humph of c-course I'm right It's me we're talking about after all."

Still smiling as his sister reverted to her usual cold self Jaune joked. "Yeah to think you would stop in a middle of a fight just to teach me shows that you must really have been concerned and wanted to help me get stronger."

And just like that Jeanne's mood did a complete one-eighty.

"What? That's not it!" She roared at him while Jaune just took enjoyment at seeing his twin's face go all red again. "Where do you even come up with such a ridiculous idea? I don't say any of that to help you I was just fed up with my time being wasted and..."

Drowning out his sister's words as she got worked up Jaune slowly got back into his stance from earlier.

'Let's try taking something from Jeanne's book then.' Was what he told himself before he used the same accelerated speed as before in an attempted to get the drop on the unprepared white-haired Arc.

He moved across the much shorter distance he had to travel and reached his twin sister within seconds.

Now that Jaune was within arm's reach he took another swing this time with little to no hesitation.

Jeanne who had been too busy distracted after her brother's comments was momentarily caught off guard. She would never have thought the brat would be so bold as to try attacking her unprepared as Jaune clearly showed too much chivalrous nature in him to ever do something so underhanded.

Jeanne would almost say she was proud that the brat was already taking something from her book so fast after one fight but would never say it. Still just because the brat might be willing to listen to Jeanne's advice and was apparently a fast learner from what the old man said anyway it still didn't mean much to the dragon-witch.

'After all,...'

The blade moved towards her for the second time and...

 _CLANG_

Jeanne blocked it with her own without any effort.

'...I have a lifetime of experience in combat over the brat.'

The battle from the two twins started to finally pick up from there with Jaune performing dozens of slashes in multiple directions in an attempt to find an opening and hit her. Sadly, for the boy all his attacks for blocked by Jeanne who stood her ground calmly as sparks started to fly about from their swords clashing.

Sparks would continue to fly around the backyard for what seemed like hours for Jaune as he couldn't land a single shot on his sister. He knew she was strong but Jaune at least thought that after all the more time he spent training over Jeanne that he might of be able to compete with her for a while.

Now though even when Jaune was giving it his all, Jeanne's strength still seemed to be out of his reach.

More time past as they kept locking blades and It didn't take Jaune long to work out that Jeanne still wasn't taking him seriously as she blocked yet another strike from him aimed at her sides. For the whole fight now, Jeanne hadn't attempted to go the offensive and just seemed to be messing with him by perfectly blocking all his attacks.

The ten-year-old could feel his emotions getting the better of him as he struck with more fierceness as his aggression built up.

"Haa!" Jaune roared out as his arms started to glow in a white Aura.

Slamming his sword into Jeanne with all his might causing a mini shock wave to go off from the impacted with sparks igniting leading for Jaune to do the unthinkable to the shock of both Jeanne and secretly Arthur who was watching as well.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **Thud!**_

"Ungh!"

Jaune somehow had pushed Jeanne back with a powerful Aura enhanced strike resulting in his sister getting blown backwards forcing her to move from her spot for the first time during the whole fight.

* * *

'No way!'

Jeanne wasn't sure how but the brat had actually overpowered her momentarily that she had been pushed back.

It was only a couple of feet but Jeanne had to dig her shoes into the ground to make she didn't end falling on her ass from the unexpected busted in strength Jaune got out of nowhere.

The very fact that Jaune of all people had managed to push her back even only just a few feet gave the altered maiden pause as she was unsure how to feel about it. Anger, humiliation and strangely enough excitement and pride were the emotions going off within her head.

The excitement could be felt especially as Jeanne started to lose her rational thought in a havoc haze.

That last attack from the brat had started to get Jeanne's blood flowing finally after so long and she couldn't stop the feeling giddiness going off inside her as the adrenaline started to kick in. It had been so long since Jeanne had ever felt the rush of adrenaline in her system after spending ten years doing nothing that could trigger the sensation while living a safe and easy life.

To think the annoying blonde of a brother was the one to do this to her. 'hahahaha I can't believe that the brat managed to make me feel this way with just one lucky hit! It really must have been far too long since I had a good fight if this is all it takes to get me going again.' Jeanne was lost in her own little world right now as her eye's glazed over.

Jaune was looking at Jeanne a bit wired out as she seemed to be in a moment of pure excitement which he had never seen before. He was starting to wonder what that one lucky hit had done to his sister to put her in such a state.

"Ha! Now that's more like it, brat!" She laughed out disturbingly. "For that, I am gonna to start to fight more seriousness now to see if you can handle me going at ya!"

Jeanne honestly hopes that Jaune didn't disappoint her now after getting her all worked. Surely, he would be able to keep up for a while at least enough to let her enjoy this fight for as long as she could.

After all, it wouldn't hurt for her to turn things up a notch would it?

'This would be the blonde idiot's reward for making me feel like this. It would be his responsibility to satisfy this itch I've been needing to scratch.' Jeanne had now completely lost herself with the idea of a good fight that nothing else seemed to matter to her now.

The glaze over look in her eye's vanished as her yellow orbs focused solely on Jaune like he was the only thing that matter in the world. It went without saying that the blonde kid felt a little freaked out right now with how his sister was staring so intently at him with such a sadistic look on her face.

'I messed up, somehow haven't I?' Jaune questioned in his mind.

* * *

The next thing both Jaune and Arthur saw Jeanne do was forming another one of her trusty Aura spears. Except this one was slightly different from the normal ones she made as the thing was about the twice the size of her regular spears.

To Arthur, the thing looked more like a massive flagpole then a polearm which would be used for fighting.

Jaune just watched on as Jeanne made the very large aura spear and was waiting for her to use the same trick, she did before with one. That didn't happen though as the white-haired girl seem to test the weight of the spear before looking satisfied with it.

Gripping the spear in her left-hand Jeanne started to twirl the pole around with such grace and speed that it would have mesmerised anyone watching.

While seeing the display of skill Arthur was struggling to work out how Jeanne was so proficient with such a large and near impractical spear as it certainly wasn't from him. The huntsman's skills where primarily with swords which he had been showing both Jaune and Jeanne how to use, the man was also good with shields but only Jaune was willing to accept any training with that since his daughter refused to use such as thing for some reason.

'Maybe she's just that good from all the time she's spent practising when making those Aura spears of hers.' Was the only explanation the father could come up with as he kept watching his children with a foreboding feeling settling into his gut.

* * *

Halting the practice swings to test out the long Aura spear Jeanne turned her attention back her opponent.

Then sent Jaune a sweet smile and then followed up slowly of Jeanne licked her lips weirding the boy out.

'This will be fun!'

Jeanne then burst forth and appeared in front of Jaune in an instant catching the boy off guard. It was like she had just disappeared and pop right back into existence right in front of him. The dragon Witch had no intention of letting the boy get the upper hand and so she attacked by simultaneously utilising both her sword and spear.

And then the sparks began to fly.

 _CLANG_

 _THUD_

 _CLANG_

The speed at which the golden eye girl was attacking was so much more intense than previously that Jaune was barely able to even block the incoming attacks with his sword. Unfortunately, because of the increase in speed and the fact that Jaune had to now keep both his eyes on two weapons meant that he was unable to stop every hit aimed at him.

When he would block her sword Jeanne would punish him by slashing and stabbing at his chest with her new extra weapon forcing his large Aura tank all the abuse.

* * *

Their father kept watching with the two twins finally going at it giving the fight all they could as he saw both brother and sister trading blows with such power that was it giving the man flashbacks to his younger years as a huntsman in training when he would spar with his teammates.

It obvious to Arthur who the more aggressive one in the fight was.

Jeanne

She had her brother on the defensive with her sword and spear combo pushing him back. To be fair to his son, Jaune was doing very well considering Arthur knew how brutal Jeanne can be when fighting and the boy had even snuck two or more successful hits back at her.

'Better Jaune fighting her than me.' Arthur shivered recalling how Jeanne had tried to attack him in the most sacred place for any man during one of their training sessions.

Looking at the scroll it was obvious who going to win if the fight kept on going the way that it was. Jaune large Aura bar was now reaching halfway as his sister had cut away at it extensively, while his daughter's smaller aura bar hadn't even lost a quarter yet.

The man was starting to think that instead of wanting to finish this fight as fast as possible like she claimed, Jeanne was purposely dragging it out so she could enjoy herself and toy with her brother as it was disturbingly clear how much fun the girl was now suddenly having in the fight.

'It's like how a cat plays with a mouse before finishing it off.' Arthur had already gotten more than enough information needed to help him with training his two youngest children in the future but saw no point in calling it off yet.

The man saw it as good practice for the both of them to finish off their first fight as it would only help the both of them get stronger with their Aura and endurance. 'Besides everything will be fine, they not taking things too far yet nor is Jaune looking to be giving up any time soon since he has always wanted to train with his twin in some way. He'll be upset if I stop the fight now and ruin this chance for him to test himself against Jeanne.'

* * *

Sweat forming on his brow Jaune blocked yet another powerful slash from aimed at his rib. Successfully stopping the sword, the young boy hastily ducked avoiding a horizontal swipe from the large range of the Aura spear.

While Jaune was happy that he had gotten his sister to take the fight somewhat seriously the gap between him and Jeanne had shown itself to be even bigger then he could have ever imagined. Even after all the work he had done to try and keep it with her, it seemed to be completely in vain as he witnessing for the first-time Jeanne show off what she was capable of.

How she matched him blow for blow even with him attempting to reinforce his swings with Aura was incredible. How she wielded two weapons at the same time making the sword and spear work in sync was graceful and gave Jeanne a type of elegance that Jaune hadn't seen before.

His sister was truly amazing and Jaune wanted nothing more than to be just like her one day so they would be strong together. Jaune wanted for him and Jeanne to stay together when they grew up and went out into the world to have their own adventures.

This fight right now showed him that he still had a long way to go before he could claim to have reached Jeanne's level.

But all that only fuelled the fire inside Jaune and he promised himself that would work even harder after today so that he could reach that dream.

Laughter brought the blonde back into reality as he saw Jeanne still seemed to be displaying a face full of pure joy as kept on her assault. Doing a quick slash with her sword and coupled with a fast jab from her spear he was too slow to stop it and had to result on relying on his Aura to withstand the damage done to him.

It was annoying for Jaune since he had never had any experience before now in fighting someone who dual wield weapons so he was having to learn on go while facing Jeanne.

"Man, I am really lucky that I have such an insane amount of Aura to absorb all her hits with." Jaune muttered as he found time to breathe for the moment to relax as his sister back off for some reason.

The answer why soon became apparent.

Jumping away from the blonde the Altered holy maiden threw out her right arm with her palm stretched out. "Take this!"

Nothing happened for a spilt-second.

 _ **Sizzzzzzzzz**_

Until Jaune felt the ground from under him heat up as his ears pick on the grass starting to sizzle from the heat.

"Crap!" The blonde's eyes widen in realisation in what Jeanne had done.

Panicking he dived away from where he was standing to avoid what was to come but...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Before he could fully get out of the way a single torrent of blazing flames erupted from where Jaune had been standing catching his left arm and leg as the fire spewed out. The heat burned at his skin painfully as his Aura field worked overtime to stop any real damage from being done but didn't prevent the pain from being felt as his arm and leg got cooked.

The pain was so bad that Jaune couldn't contain himself resulting in him letting loose a pained cry. "ARGH!" The new stress put on his body made his large Aura fluctuate out of control as it tried to work beyond its limits in order to protect him.

All the pressure over such a short period of time caused Jaune's Aura to react in a new way as it was finally pushed over the edge. Very soon all Jaune could see next was pure white obscure his vision followed with an unfamiliar sensation.

 _ **FLASH!**_

* * *

 _ **A few seconds earlier:**_

"ARGH!"

The screams of Jaune could be heard throughout the whole back-yard of the Arc estate. Upon hearing the scream of her brother Jeanne halted all movement as she watches the blonde kid get caught in her flames.

Rooted to the ground unable to move it was as if that one moment in time had paused for the dragon Witch allowing her to witness Jaune pained expression on his face as the fires ate away at him. The face reminded her an awful lot of hers when she too had felt flames burn away at her on the pyre.

The red haze began to lift itself off the unholy maiden as her battle trance had been broken upon having to hear Jaune's painful cries which for some reason caused her heart to stop and made her whole-body fill with dread.

'Wha- I...I didn't...W-What did I just do? This wasn't what was meant to happen!' She told herself.

This fight was nothing more than simple sparring match against someone who was far below her. She should have been able to beat up the annoying blonde without any trouble or effort and end the match swiftly.

But instead, the fallen savior of France had ended meeting a somewhat decent challenge at least more than what Jeanne Alter had anticipated from the ten-year-old boy. Before she even knew Jeanne had ended up losing herself in the moment and was reliving her times in battle when she showed her opponents no mercy what so ever.

This wasn't meant to happen, she had never intended to actually hurt Jaune.

She didn't want to hurt him.

'Damn it! Why the hell do I care anyway...I-I don't care! His j-just an annoying b-brat that won't leave me alone.' Her mind was in turmoil as she thought one thing but the horrible feeling that had made itself known in her chest seemed to disagree with what Jeanne told herself.

A whirlwind of emotions was bubbling up within her now. They were feelings that she hadn't felt in a long be it anxiety, guilt, and fear. It all wanted to make the once holy maiden to turn the other way and run away in a mad dash with no destination in mind.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' that one word kept repeating itself in her mind as Jeanne had no idea what to do. She had just possibly seriously injured someone dear to whole Arc family.

'This is bad.' Her subconscious told her as Jeanne's mind started playing out multiple scenarios and outcomes with the Arc family. The girl's mind couldn't think up a good end result for herself.

How would they all react to this?

Would they finally wash their hands with her?

Maybe they will fear her or just outright despise her from now on. A Shame, Jeanne had started to become accustomed and comfortable around the family. Strangle Jeanne feared the response she will get from Jaune more than the rest of the family. She wasn't scared of the blonde, Jeanne found it impossible for the boy to ever be intimidating, nor was she scared of the boy condemning her that wasn't it.

Worried was more like it but why?

Why would being condemned by an annoying blonde nobody make her heart hurt so much?

Growling. 'Grrrr how did I mess this all up?!' she wanted to yell out but couldn't.

How on earth had she ended getting herself so lost in the thrill of the fight to start taking this whole thing way too seriously? She never of had envisioned using her semblance on him at all during the fight but had found herself doing so anyway in the heat of everything.

The power that people in this world called semblances had made itself known to Jeanne when she was only of six years old. Her semblance gave the avenger the power of something she had assumed to have lost to her when she ended being reborn which was the ability to control and command fire. The semblance seemed to work almost the exactly the same as when she used her fire magic as a heroic spirit with them being just as deadly and scorching as her old ones though the dragon-Witch still was unsuccessful in recreating the most powerful attack she used to have in her arsenal.

Calling off her flames as quickly as possibly Jeanne could see Jaune falling to the ground. She went to check on him but that was stopped as something seemed to happen to the boy. His body was glowing in his white Aura forming a layer around every inch of him. Pulsing around his form uncontrollably. The Aura kept increasing in size as it got brighter and brighter, Jaune's whole body soon became like a human torch as Jeanne found it hard to keep staring at him with it hurting her eyes.

'What the fuck is going on with him? I haven't seen his Aura react like this before. Is this normal when your Aura takes too much damage?' She didn't have a clue what was going on with the blonde. She had never seen his Aura behave like this and she had only limited knowledge about the stuff, to begin with.

The intensity of the brightness kept on growing until the Aura surrounding Jaune exploded.

 _ **FLASH!**_

A massive white light enveloped the whole backyard.

'What the-'The Altered maiden shielded her eyes from the pure white light that threatened to blind her as she was bathed in Aura.

Then everything soon become an oddly silent and peaceful.

The feeling Jeanne felt while in the light was... difficult to put into words.

It gave off a presence of warmth and comfort so powerful that Jeanne actually felt overwhelmed, not only did the light make her feel oddly at ease but the more time Jeanne was in contact with it the more powerful she felt as well.

Every worry she had went numb and soon she lost herself in the light.

It was like the pure white Aura was invading her body and increasing her own Aura up to double what Jeanne could normally do. Her own dark Aura had started to appear over her form, making Jeanne stand out in the white light, as it seemed to eagerly welcome in the presence of the Jaune's Aura.

The light was...beautiful. If Jeanne Alter had still been a person of faith she would have speculated that the pure white light was a miracle from the Lord himself. It was like the things you hear in stories about God shining his light upon his children from the heavens to comfort and help them.

Only this wasn't God's doing but was the work of the blonde that was her brother.

"This light..." Jeanne muttered in a bliss that she was unbaled to stop from seeping into her voice. She just couldn't get enough of it as it shined onto her pale skin making her feel both powerful and invulnerable. So, she welcomed the white Aura in like an old friend as it kept empowering her.

It was so addicting.

If this kept up the avenger was sure she may even reach the power that she had possessed as a heroic spirit.

Then as if someone had just pulled a plug the light vanished along with the warmth and increased in power.

'No!' Jeanne instinctively wished for it to return but was met with no such luck as the feeling of what the white Aura had given her wore off.

"Jaune! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Shouting reached her ears bringing the dragon Witch back to reality that she had left behind while enjoying the blissful feeling that the light had brought.

Jeanne could see her father kneeling down over Jaune. 'Had he got caught in the blast of Aura as well?' That wasn't important now she told herself and picked to force on the young blonde lying down on the ground.

Jaune looked to be unconscious and must have passed out though it was yet unclear if it was because of the pain of her flames or if it was from the explosion of Aura that erupted from his body. Jeanne steps closer but didn't dare go near the older Arc man in case it might cause problems. She could see some small red marks on the boy's skin but other than that there didn't seem to be any damage done to Jaune except for the tips of his clothes were burned.

Actually, it looked like Jaune was completely fine and seemed more like the kid had just passed out due to heavy exhaustion.

"How is he?" She didn't know why she asked but felt a need to.

The man sight and looked over to her, Arthur didn't look angry or hateful at Jeanne which confused her considering what had just happened to Jaune. If anything, the man looked to giving himself a hard time instead for what happened over his supervision.

"Jaune's fine he just passed out." The man went back to checking over his son. "I think I'm gonna have to get your sister Angela to take look at him to make sure that everything is fine...maybe she'll also be able to work what happened with his Aura just now."

Jeanne didn't say anything as Arthur pick up his son and rushed him back to the house. She didn't follow after them straight away choosing to stay put for a little while longer instead.

She needed to figure out her next course of actions as well as understand the pain in her chest.

* * *

 _ **4 day later**_

It had almost been a week now since the incident that happened with the Arc twins spearing match. The whole family had been shocked and worried for the youngest member of the family as both parents had Angela look over Jaune to see if he was okay.

The first two days were a bit worrisome for everyone as Jaune stayed in his bed and didn't wake up for the whole time. Jeanne had ended watching over the brat as he slept and had wanted for the inevitable to happen with the family fearing or hating her like the rest of the people in the town did. Maybe the Arc family would go so far as to disown her for the pain she had done to the only son of the family.

But to Jeanne's surprise and bewilderment that never happened.

Instead, the whole family didn't blame her for the horrible state Jaune had ended up in and most looked to it as Jeanne accidentally letting herself get carried away. The reborn Avenger had seen her father take the blame upon himself for pretty much everything saying that he was meant to the one refereeing them and it was his fault for not stepping in sooner.

Jeanne wasn't sure how to feel about the man taking all of the blame off her towards himself like that.

The older siblings that the dragon Witch had put up with for the last ten years didn't blame her either with one of the older girl's, Rossweisse, saying that all of them had hurt each other at least once when they did the same thing learning how to defend themselves years ago.

Caren had ended up giving an Arthur harsh scolding in front of all their daughters for the fact that he had allowed their son to be seriously hurt in what was meant to be a simple spare. The poor father of eight had ended up having to sleep on the couch for the past few days for his failure to call off the fight when he could have. The mother had also made sure that Jeanne didn't get off scot-free as well for her action but the punishment wasn't something the avenger would call fitting for what she had done since the only drawback was Caren restricting what she could do on which didn't really affect Jeanne all that much in the end.

When two days had passed an people were starting to worry about what happen to Jaune after his Aura had gone haywire. Arthur had also had to leave to go on his Huntsman mission but asked that his wife contact him when their son woke up or if any problems concerning his health showed themselves.

It was a good thing for everyone on the third day that Jaune managed to regain consciousness and showed no signs of permanent injuries from the fight but he was unable to leave his bed for the day by order of Angela to make sure he was fully healed. Everyone was relieved that Jaune was okay even Jeanne but she never said anything.

The young blonde seemed to be interested and pleased when his mother and older sisters mentioned Jeanne had been watching over him since he passed out but when asked about it Jeanne denied ever doing such a thing.

Now on the fourth day, Jaune was out of his bed inside his oldest sister's room sitting down on a chair hooked up to a bunch of complexes looking machines that beeping as they monitored the boy.

"Okay Jaune can you try now forcing your Aura out as much you can so I can measure it please?"

"Sure, Angela I'll give it a go." He told his big sister eagerly as he made the bright white Aura surface around his body. Angela soon started making notes of the results she got from the machine's readings.

Caren had been concerned about what effects could have happened to her son after his Aura had exploded and wanted to know if it meant anything. There was nothing anywhere to suggest that Jaune was suffering from anything negative at all and everyone in the family just thought that the mother of eight was just being overprotective of her children as usual but It didn't stop the mother from taking action.

Caren had demanded she wanted Angela to a do check-up on her younger brother since the woman was worried that the explosion might have something to do with Jaune's insanely large amount of Aura becoming too much for him.

The reason why Angela got brought into this all this when it came to Jaune's health was that the girl had finished her training of becoming a doctor a few years ago and everyone thought it would be better if she personally checks over her brother.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" A frustrated cry left Jeanne's lip.

Her face was set in an ugly frown which was still going strong after two hours of watching the older girl poke and prod at the brat trying to find anything unusual with him. The reborn dragon Witch hadn't given a reason why she wanted to be with Jaune as he got look at, maybe it was to see if she had actually permanently hurt him in a way.

Secretly Jeanne was here because she wanted to see if Angela might be able to work out what Jaune had done back then with his Aura. The feeling that it gave Jeanne still played in the back of her mind with how it made her feel so...complete.

The other reason might be because since waking back up the brat hadn't said a word to her about the fight. It had been driving Jeanne mad that Jaune hadn't brought it up to her yet after all these days with her being near him to see when the blonde would say how he felt about her now. The waiting was starting to become unbearable for Jeanne, trying to work if Jaune was scared her or felt any sort of resentment for the pain she had inflicted upon him by using her semblance.

"We should be done soon Jeanne it shouldn't be too much longer before you and Jaune can leave and go about your day." Angela softly told her younger sister who looked very annoyed having to sit and wait for them to be done with her tests on Jaune. 'Honestly, she doesn't have to stay and wait she could just go and do something else while me and Jaune do these tests. Maybe...Jeanne just worried about her twine but knowing her she would deny it profusely.'

"That's what you been saying for hours now!" Jeanne responded back glaring at Angela. The oldest child in the Arc family was currently sitting down in her own comfy chair next to her desk wearing some casual clothes instead of her typical doctor's outfit Angela would have to wear when at work. All she had on now was a tight-fitting black sweater on and some simple jeans with her white doctor's coat lazy draped over her shoulders.

"Would you quit it with all the yelling already Jeanne it's not gonna make Jaune's test go any faster." A female voice laced with frustration spoke out near the doorway of the room.

Looking over the three of them could see the second oldest chided in the family Leone Arc. She was a young woman and short blonde hair with two long tufts framing the side of her face. While she had her father's hair Leon had gotten her mother's golden eye's that often twinkled with a hint of mischief.

Jeanne felt her jaw clamping shut as she had to stop herself from unleashing her anger out on the person she found to be the second most annoying in the family.

Nodding her head Angle give her thanks to her younger sister. "Thank you, Leone, I'm glad someone understands that complaining isn't going to make this go any faster."

"Oh, don't sweat it, sis, we all know how much of a hand full our little baby sister can be, isn't that right Jeanne?"

"Shut up!"

This was why the white-haired avenger didn't enjoy the company of Leone because of her constant teasing.

Jaune just shook his head at his sister's banter with one another. 'why can't they just stop antagonising each other?' He wondered.

"Anyway," Angela looked over to Leone. "Is there something you need Leone or do you just wish to watch over Jaune because you are worried about him like Jeanne is."

"I'm not worried about him!" Appalled, Jeanne spoke out but was just ignored by the two.

Leone shrugged her shoulders. "Nah I only stopped by because mom waited to let you all know that food will be ready in a couple of hours at around eight so you should ideally finish this up before then."

At the mention of food, stars shined in Jaune's eyes and his mouth opened letting a bit of drool slip out. He could feel his stomach aching for the mouth-watering home cooked meal his mother was making which Jaune loved, the young knight hoped that his mom had made enough seconds just for him since it was well known that he was a bit of glutton when it came to food especially his mom's cooking.

Seeing the brat daydreaming Jeanne bonked him on the head causing him to grab his skull in slight pain.

Angela sighed as she kept ignoring her baby siblings. "Thank you for the heads-up Leone but don't worry I'll be finished with Jaune very shortly so these tests won't prevent anyone from missing dinner."

"Alright then" The second eldest nodded her head. "Guess I'll see you all later...also Jeanne I think it's very sweet that you're sitting here waiting for Jaune because you're worried about him." The short-haired blonde teased her baby sister before walking off down the hallway before Jeanne could get rebuttal in.

"Right then, where were we?" Angela questioned as she looked back at her tablet sized scroll in her hand.

On it displayed of Jaune's test results along with a 2D image of his body diagramming his Aura.

Humming to herself the blonde older woman just kept looking at the results she was seeing in an amazement and with annoyance. Angela just couldn't understand how her younger brother had such a powerfully connections to his Aura and could only really come up with a theory for what had caused his Aura to reacted to the way that it did.

It always was odd to Angela that the twins had such powerful potential with their Aura.

Jaune's was strange in that his reserves were completely off the charts when came to how much Aura her brother had and from the tests she had done on him it looked like his Aura was still growing somehow with all the training Jaune was putting himself. Jaune had the potential to possibly to have the largest amount of aura ever recorded in a person if his reserves kept on growing like they were now into his late teens at this rate.

It was like her baby brother had an Ocean of Aura within him that never stopped wanting to grow and made the doctor in her wonder just how much aura could the body hold within itself without any negative consequences.

A tint of red made its way onto Angela's cheeks. 'If what they say about a man with large Aura is true then I guess Jaune's possible future partners are going to be very happy when he gets older.' She thought embarrassingly.

Jeanne wasn't much different when it came to oddness with her Aura given how she could somehow do things that even people who had dedicated their lives to couldn't achieve. Angela was, of course, referring to that the young girl could make soiled object out of her Aura which was something many couldn't do, Angela had heard of skilled people making barriers and protective domes out of Aura as well as using weapons to act as conduits before but Jeanne was the first person that Angela had ever seen use Aura to make weapons.

The medical professional in the family often wondered if the twin's unique ties with their Auras was because of the fact they had it unlocked from birth.

Angela was unable to ponder on it any longer sadly as Jaune's voice reached out to her.

"Angela...are you alright?"

"Huh, w-what sorry?"

"I was asking you if you managed to figure out what went wrong with me back in the fight with Jeanne."

"Oh? sorry, Jaune I got spaced out there for a second." Angela readjusted herself in her seat and looked into her brother's blue orbs. "Well to answer your question I don't think anything is wrong with you Jaune and you don't have to worry about your Aura."

"Really? How come?"

"Because I have checked over you and looked at the results for hours now and there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body or Aura. In fact, if anything It's actually gotten better and stronger since the incident." She informed him with a pleasant smile.

"W-What? How did that occur?" Jaune asked while Jeanne only raised a single eyebrow wanting to know as well but not show anyone that she was interested in the matter.

"Well I have a theory to what happened to you Jaune and that is I think you might have tapped into your semblance at the end of the fight." The older sister kept the smile as it turned into a grin as she witnessed her baby brother literally shake with excitement after getting over the initial shock of the news.

Jumping out of the chair Jaune shouted "WHAT! I finally unlocked my semblance. What is it? I need to know. Is it cool? Is it better than Jeanne's? Please tell me!"

"whoa just calm down Jaune and let me speak."

"S-Sorry" He apologised before sitting back down again.

Seeing the ten-year-old do so Angela kept explaining with Jaune paying close attention and with Jeanne listening in right next to them wanting to know as well. "Like I said before it's only a theory but I can't think of another explanation to explain this."

She then showed the Arc twins her scroll which was now showing Jaune and Jeanne's Aura bars with the blonde's being in the red while the golden-eyed girl's bar was around three-quarters full. "This is the recording of both your Auras during the fight that I copied from Dad's scroll before he went on his mission. Now, look what happened to both of your bars right when your Aura Jaune went out of control and resulted in that explosion you two got caught in."

Angela then pressed a button on the scroll and then Jaune and Jeanne could all of a sudden see Jaune's near-empty red bar shoot itself up back into the green along with Jeanne's as well becoming completely full.

"Errr, what does this tell us?" Jaune asked unsure how this related to his possible semblance while Jeanne muttered the words 'idiot' under her breath at him.

Sighting the older sister explained it to her baby brother. "This tells us that you Aura exploding into a bright light was more than likely your semblance forcing itself out to help you after getting injured. I think your semblance might have something to do with strengthening or amplifying a person's Aura."

"What makes you think that?" The altered Jeanne questioned finding this subject of a semblance making someone more powerful to be something of interested.

"Yeah." Jaune found himself agreeing with his twin. "How do you know that my possible semblance didn't just heal me or something like that?"

It was a good point since there have been semblance before that could heal people in many different ways in the past. Angela had seen a few when working in the medical profession such as a woman who could cure many illnesses and infections or a man who could use his semblance to accelerate a person's natural healing process making serious injuries heal up in days instead of weeks.

But Angela didn't think her brother's semblance was something just as simple as healing. "Jaune I have seen many types of healing and support type semblance before in the years but I do not think that yours is like any of them because whatever you did back in the spar only affected a person's Aura. We can only assume then that the semblance that you tapped into can strengthen Aura because that also explain how not only your Aura got a huge bust in power but so did Jeanne's as well according to the data from dad's scroll."

Frowning the once dragon Witch nodded her head as she pieced that her older sister had said to together while Jaune still unsure until his twin decided to speak up. "It possibly that could be the case since when I was in the blast for those few seconds I did feel my Aura become much stronger than usual but I would never have thought that this idiot right here would have such a... useful semblance."

It felt weird for Jeanne to actually compliment the brat and it didn't help with the dazzling smile he was sending her way because of it. 'Grrr don't look at me like that! How can he even look me in the eye after what I did to him?'

Unaware his twin's thoughts Jaune was too busy trying to understand that after so long he may have finally found out his semblance. He was silent for a minute before starting out loud. "Ha, I knew it! My semblance is awesome and way more cooler then yours's Jeanne."

"Ha! What you on about idiot my semblance is clearly superior!"

"No way your semblance just lets you make fire which way more boring and lame compare to mine."

"Are you stupid or something? All your semblance is good for is support with you boosting yours and other peoples Auras up. While my flames are perfect on their own so my semblance is obviously the better one."

"No that's where your wrong Jeanne because..."

Angela shook her head as she ended up having to drown out Jaune and Jeanne as the two ten-year-old bickered with one another childishly over who had the better semblance.

* * *

Finally done with all the tests Jaune and Jeanne left their oldest sister's room leaving Angela to look more deeply into the results she had gathered and would most likely show her findings to their parents when done. Jaune was still having a hard time containing his excitement that he may found out his semblance and couldn't wait to tell his dad when the man got back as well as the rest of the family but couldn't yet since it was still not clear if Angela's theory was hundred percent accurate at the moment but the ten-year-old Arc was already planning to attempt to try tapping into his semblance again when he would get back to training.

Standing in the empty hallway Jaune eventually looked over to his twin sister who was being oddly silent even for her. Jaune had noticed since the fight that his normally irritated and hostile sister was strangely quiet around him at times when they were alone like the girl didn't know how to act around him anymore.

His family had said that his white-haired twin had kept an eye on him after while he had been passed out but the girl said she did no such thing when Jaune asked. It was clear to him that his twin was lying when she said that and Jaune just assumed the girl was trying to save face like Jeanne always did whenever she did something she perceived as embarrassing or caring for anyone but herself.

Jaune never understood why Jeanne would act like that but his twin was a bit wired at times if the boy was being honest.

Like how Jeanne would be cold to him one minute then do a gesture that was completely kind and nice towards him the other minute. It never made any sense but Jaune had learned to deal with it after ten years of experiencing and learning his sister's attitude.

Looking over at the quiet girl Jaune asked in a relaxed tone. "Well now that's all over, is anything you want to do sis?"

He normally followed his twin's sister around and would do whatever she wanted which wasn't much but Jaune had always felt close to Jeanne ever since they were babies. His mom had told him that after he had been born that he never left his twin's side for more than a few moments. He guessed that stuck in a way since he did love spending time with his twin even if Jeanne complained about him annoying her.

The girl looked confused momentarily before her golden eyes glared back at him. "What are you on about?"

"Err um you know I was asking what you want to do next while we wait for food to be done."

"Why?" She pushed on and her eyes seemed to glow.

"S-So... we can hang out like we normally do?" Jaune said slowly confused why Jeanne seemed to be mad him. 'What did I do this time to get her so vexed?'

"Why are you acting like this?"

Her voiced raised itself as Jeanne like close to blowing up on him.

"Like what?" Seriously he had no clue what he was doing for her to act like this.

"Like nothing has happened!" Jeanne yelled.

"Huh?"

"How can you keep acting like you weren't just a few days ago passed out from being burned by my semblance. It's been days and you haven't said a thing about what happened in the fight." Jeanne took a step forward glaring at Jaune with a fire that could burn down a whole forest. "Why haven't you voiced your displeasure or your anger at me!?"

"Because..." Jaune hesitated. "...because it's no big deal." His eyes locked onto hers as they widen in shock at the response he gave.

"Wh-What? How is me seriously injuring you with my semblance, not a big deal?" Snapped the Avenger looking offended. How can he just shrug something like this off, if it had been her in his position Jeanne alter would have sworn hatred and vengeance upon whoever would have wounded her. "How stupid are you? Are you even more brain dead then I thought?"

"Hey, my brain is perfectly fine!" He countered.

"I seriously doubt that... maybe I need to crack open your head to look around to fix it." Quipped the Dragon Witch.

Sighting the blonde looked at his sister with great somber. "Look...Jeanne, I haven't said anything about what happened in the fight because I don't see a reason to. You didn't mean to hurt me it was an accident and you ended getting too carried away is all so don't worry about it."

He wanted to reassure her but it didn't seem to work as Jeanne spat back. "You're an idiot why in the world are you so quick to absolve what I did?"

Jaune just ended up smiling at her. "Because you're my sister and you made a mistake just like everyone else. I told you before that I'm not gonna leave you alone, even if I get burned a little bit by being close to you since that's okay because I just prove that I can take it no problem so you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened Jeanne because I've already forgiven you."

He went in to give her a hug for comfort but found himself abruptly stopping as the slightly taller girl kept Jaune at arm's length by pushing his head back to keep him from getting close.

Jeanne kept looking into his ocean blue eyes hoping to something that proved he was lying, that he really did fear or despise her for what she did. That was some type of accusation behind all the sweet words she found sickly to listen to. The fallen savior of France just needed one tiny hint that said the blonde brat was trying to fool her so he could get her guard down to make her vulnerable for a strike.

Sadly, Jeanne could find a thing other than honesty while gazing into his eyes and she soon found herself feeling embarrassment and frustration. "W-Who said a-anything about me feeling guilty, don't flatter yourself brat I don't need something as trivial as your f-forgiveness anyway." She told him turning away from his gaze. Jeanne wouldn't mention that a weight which had been with her since the fight had been lifted somewhat from his words.

Smiling again the brother just told her softly. "Sure, sis whatever you say." He was happy to see her starting to behave like her usual self. Jaune was being honest he didn't see a big problem with him getting hurt, in his eyes, it was better for it to be him than someone he cared about.

Plus because of Jeanne using her semblance on him, it may have helped Jaune in finding his semblance. The blonde was tempted to thank his twin but knew that Jeanne would insult his intelligence for thanking the person who put in a two-day coma and plus Jeanne never did well with receiving gratitude.

The twins of the Arc family started making their way over to their rooms which were opposite each other.

"So, what do you want to do now then?" Jaune re-asked his original question seeing how they had got the drama out of the way now.

The whited haired girl stopped and pondered.

Usually, Jeanne would do her own thing that she thought might alleviate the boredom while she had been having to grow up all over again in the last ten years with the blonde moron always following her around like a lost puppy. At first, Jeanne had made a goal to learn where she had ended up but after a few years that gotten dull and then she moved onto experimenting with her Aura and semblance. The dragon Witch did spend a lot of time simply sleeping in or just enjoying the things in this life that she was unable to do from the memories from when she was a simple peasant girl.

Sneaking a glaze at the blonde who was waiting for her to tell him what they will be doing like they usually would do, Jeanne felt herself picking a different option that normal she would never consider a few days ago but she suspected that her mind wasn't truly over the fact at what she had done to the boy back in the fight.

So, what she was about to do could probably be seen as a way for her to make it up to the brat.

"I'm feeling generous today so for once I'll let you decide what we are going to do." She huffed out and crossed her arms.

"M-Me?" Jaune wanted to look out a window to see if it was raining cats and dogs. Never had Jeanne ever wanted to do anything that he would find interesting or fun before. Usually, most of his hobby would involve other members of the family getting involved with him.

Such as when he trained it was usual him and his dad spending time together practicing when the man was at home and wasn't busy out on a mission. Sadly, Jaune couldn't ask Jeanne to help him out with training since he had been told by Angela to wait a few days before taking up a sword again.

Then there was dancing which he would dabble in with some of his older siblings from time to time but the blonde guessed that Jeanne wasn't going to be willing to dance with him.

The other big hobby Jaune had that didn't involve fighting or dancing involved food, both making and eating it. He would help his mom in cooking by making some homemade food which he always found the process of making food to be relaxing. While the blonde was good at cooking Jaune would say he was much better at consuming it as the family soon found out that he seemed to have a black hole for a stomach and Jaune was sure he was the reason why his mom would always make such large portions when the family ate so that Jaune didn't end up eating all the food for himself.

'I can't do cooking with Jeanne either, we don't let her near the stove after she almost burned the house down and plus the kitchen will busy with mom already making dinner. Grrrrr! What else can me and Jeanne do to kill some time before food is ready? Come on Jaune think!' None of his major hobbies were viable so the young boy had to go with something he did more casually.

"Alright, I got something. Follow me." Jaune then entered his room with his sister following behind him.

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Room:**_

"Seriously...this is what you want us to do?" Jeanne deadpanned as she saw Jaune sitting down on one of the two pillows he had placed on the ground facing his TV.

"Yeah, I want us to do this together."

"I don't know."

"Come on Jeanne it could be fun and you might enjoy doing it."

The dragon Witch could only stare at the blonde as he held out a small scroll controller towards her. She didn't think that the brat was going to ask her to play a simple video game with him, Jeanne had thought that he would ask for her to show him how she made her Aura spears that he always gushed over but instead Jaune just wanted to pass the time with her over something so...normal which didn't involve how to hold a sword or what do you do to form object out of Aura.

"I doubt I'll have fun playing on this useless piece of junk." Begrudgingly she took the controller holding it oddly.

As his sister took her seat on the pillow next to him, Jaune jab jokingly. "Are you just scared that I'm going to humiliate you?"

"Ha! Fat chance of that brat I'm better than you at everything be it fighting, Aura control and now it will be at this game." The game booted up showing a character select screen and the two of them picked their characters to fight.

"I'll make you eat those words sis."

The match started.

Jeanne laughed and looked over at him. "Yeah right just wait until I-"

 **[Soaring ninja wins! Total Annihilation.]**

"W-Wait what?!" When Jeanne snapped back over to the screen she saw Jaune's character standing triumphantly above hers.

"Sorry, sis, what were you saying again?" She could hear the smug tone in his voice.

But the face he was making was the worst as Jeanne saw the blonde moron doing a pretty good impression of her signature sadistic smile which may have been somewhat scary to anyone else if Jaune wasn't about as intimidating as a kitten. 'Maybe all that time he spent following me around rubbed off on him a bit.'

"I want a rematch right now!" She demanded.

They played again this time with Jeanne giving her full attention to the screen as she mashed her buttons in trying to kill Jaune's Ninja but ended up with the same outcome.

 **[Soaring ninja wins! Total Annihilation.]**

But this defeat was even worse than the first simply because of what Jaune's character was doing to her down one. His was repeatedly crouching down on her killed character in a quick succession. "What are you doing?" She growled out.

"I'm tea bagging your dead character."

"What!?"

"Tea bagging. It's where you-"

Jeanne cut him off before he could even explain. "Just shut it and gave me another rematch so I can show you who the superior player is!" Her pride couldn't take that she had lost. It didn't help that her character was getting humiliated on.

This cannot stand!

So, they played again spending hours doing so.

"Impossible..." The alter Jeanne muttered as she looked at the screen with malice. The score was 20 to 1 in Jaune's win and that one victory Jeanne had claimed was from the blonde playing with just one hand. "How could I have been defeated. This isn't right you must be cheating!"

"What did you expect? To beat me on your first time touching a game controller?" Jaune was enjoying this a little too much since usually his sister was better than him in most things but this time he had something he could completely thrash her in.

"Shut your mouth! We'll play another round and keep going until your the one at my mercy."

"Alright calm down." He giggled. "Jeez sis I never knew you were so salty before, maybe I should give you a nickname and start calling you the queen of salt or something." Jaune laughed to himself but didn't get to do it long before Jeanne kicked him in the side knocking him off his pillow as she started the next match without him.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

Jeanne ignored his cries as she focused on playing the game something she would keep on doing with Jaune until they would be called downstairs by their mother to join the rest of the family for dinner.

* * *

 _ **Three days later.**_

The Altered Jeanne was sleeping blissfully in her comfy bed with her limbs sprawled all over the place, a bit of drool could be seen escaping her mouth dampening her pillow. It would have been a very odd sight for anyone that had passed knowledge of the Avenger who had once been terrorising France in a singularity was now snoring away into her pillow with a bad case of bed head.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Dull noises could hear coming from outside.

'W-What who...who fuck is m-making such a racket?' Her head was in jumbles from just waking up.

The noise kept going on and didn't seem to be stopping at all if anything they got louder. Jeanne unconsciously moved her pillow over her head in an attempt to drown the noise out.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Grrrrrr! What the heck is that?!" Throwing the pillow off her head Jeanne looked around and saw that it was only half eight in the morning. It was too early for her to even consider getting out of bed normally but the sound kept going and it started to grind on Jeanne's nerves.

It sounded like something was getting smacked around from something made of metal with great force.

Getting out of bed she walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside and was met with the blinding light from the morning sun greeting her eyes. When Jeanne's vision returned she had a view of the backyard and saw the source of the noise. It was Jaune already dressed holding a sword in his hand going all out on one of the many training dummies, Jeanne swore she could see the blonde also pumping a crapload of his Aura out of him as it glowed out around his body.

Why?

Jeanne had no idea and wouldn't normally care but because the brat was responsible for disturbing her sleep she planned to find out why and went to quickly get dressed.

* * *

It didn't take long and Jeanne was soon outside in the backyard with Jaune having no idea of his twin was observing. Now that she was closer Jeanne could see the sweat dripping off from the blonde's body as he kept on pushing himself harder and harder under the morning summer sun.

That wasn't the only thing coming off of his body as Jaune was pouring out a large amount of his Aura, so much that Jeanne was sure that anyone else would have burned right through their reserves at this point. She could even feel his Aura radiating off him from where she stood which definitely wasn't possible a few days ago. The dragon Witch guessed that the rest of the Arc family weren't lying when said the blonde boy had way too much Aura then he knew what to do with.

Having enough of watching the young boy sweat Jeanne made herself known.

"Oi brat! What are doing?!"

"H-HUH! WHA-"

She took pleasure in seeing Jaune's skeleton nearly jumping out of his skin from the way his body want into shock from being startled like that. The blonde yelped in surprise dropping his sword in the process as he spun around to see his twin sister standing afar from him with her arms crossed.

The white-haired girl tried to keep down her amusement that wanted to escape her lips in watching the brat nearly dying from a heart attack.

Upon realising who it was Jaune calmed himself by taking a deep breath. "Err hey sis... it's nice to see you up so early."

"I wouldn't be up right now if it wasn't for all the noise you were making that woke me and answer my question, you idiot. What are doing?"

Jaune looked a bit guilty that he had disturbed Jeanne's sleep and looked away rubbing his forearm. "S-Sorry about waking you up sis, I didn't mean to I was just... errr w-well as you can see I was training like I normally do."

"Didn't Angela say you weren't meant to go back to training until she said so?" Jeanne asked a bit surprised in seeing the golden boy go against one of his older sister's orders.

"Yeah well...err...um... It's been a few days now since I woke back up from the incident and I feel great so I thought I could get right back into training again. Besides what Angela and the rest don't know won't hurt them." The ten-year-old tried to justify himself.

"Hmmm." Jeanne hummed as she thought about something she had never really bother to ask Jaune before since she saw no reason to care but her interest in the blonde had gone up a lot recently. Examining the boy up and down with her golden orbs she asked. "Why do you even bother putting in such an insane amount of time in training away?"

Seriously the amount of time Jaune put into training bordered on ridiculous at times. Jaune train when his father was at home and would still do the same routine by himself of going over what he had learned when the old man had to go out on a mission. It had seemed a bit odd to Jeanne since she rarely trained unless it was working to get her body to the standard it had been before.

Plus wasn't all the training for making sure they could control their Aura? Jaune was already going way beyond the time needed to put into learning self-control.

"What are you aiming for?"

Still not looking at his sister Jaune chuckled nervously. "The reason is kind of embarrassing." He admitted.

"Just spit it out already!"

Sighing Jaune answered "Alright fine... I train so much because I want to be strong just like you."

"What?"

Jaune looked at the ground. "I keep pushing myself because you're so far ahead of me Jeanne and I don't want you to end up leaving me behind so I'm putting in the work so that I can one day stand equal to you. In a few years' time we probably gonna leave home and do our own thing like our older sisters have already done and I want us to do that together but..." He started to fidget nervously as Jaune felt Jeanne staring at but he didn't look up to see how she was reacting to his words.

"... I'm worried that when we grow up I'm just gonna end up being dead weight to you and then you will go far away and we'll be separated. After our fight I know now that I need to work even harder If I want to reach you." Jaune finished his little speech but didn't bring his head up and just waited for Jeanne's reply.

….

….

….

Out all the thing the fallen saint was expecting for him to answer with that was most certainly hadn't been any of the outcomes. The brat was doing all this training just because he wanted to stay close with her!

It was ridiculous and idiotic and...

'Just what I should have expected from that stupid blonde.' Honestly why the hell was the brat going to so far for her? It was already annoying how he would stay by her side like he was joined to her hip and it was frustrating how he had easily forgiven her for injuring him. Now here Jaune was doing something completely unnecessary and yet Jeanne couldn't help but greatly appreciate the gesture.

….

….

After some time she finally spoke back with a simple word. "Idiot."

"what?" Jaune looked up to see Jeanne making her way towards him.

"You're an idiot. If you want to reach my level of strength you not going to get anywhere by just wailing away at some wooden dummy. First off you're not fast enough on your feet and the old man hasn't gotten around to teaching you how to parry a blow properly or how to consistently weave your aura into your limbs to help you perform beyond your natural limits." With each step, she listed off a dozen flaws that she could see in how he fought but it was understandable Jaune had only had few years of training so far.

It would be too much to expect him to flawless in such a short amount of time.

Jaune looked a bit put off with how Jeanne with ease just pointed out things he hadn't even known he was doing wrong and skills he hadn't even learned yet.

"Tch...it looks like I've got my work cut out for me when it comes to you."

'What!'Jaune snapped his eye over to Jeanne's as she finally reached him and just smirked.

"Don't look so shocked, if you're want to be somewhat useful to me and not get left behind I'm gonna have to fix you up to my standards." She stated like it was nothing.

"What! Hold on just a minute!" Jaune waved his arms around. "Are you saying you gonna help me train and get stronger?" He had the right to be shocked. In ten years, no matter what Jaune did he could never get his sister to help him out in training or give pointers.

What had changed now for Jeanne to decide to help him?

She rolled her eye and said. "Of course, you idiot I can't have my minion being weak, now can I?"

...

Jaune blinked and then blinked again to make sure he heard her right. "Wait, Jeanne who said anything about me being your minion!?"

Not bothered by his outburst she responded with a hint of red in her cheeks. "You did when you just so passionately proclaimed that you were going to stay by my side forever."

That's how she had perceived it anyway after all it did seem like a good idea to have a capable person to boss around. It would be like when she had Gilles de Rais, her ally who would assist the dragon Witch back in France and not to mention Jeanne might be able to make use of Jaune later down the line if she could get him to control that power he had unleashed before which had made Jeanne feel near unstoppable.

Deadpanning Jaune said back in a monotone voice. "I don't think I said EXACTLY that Jeanne."

"Silence! Do you want my help or not?"

Shutting his mouth Jaune nodded his head back and forth rapidly. He couldn't risk losing this chance to have Jeanne help him out in training...but they were gonna have to words about the whole minion thing.

Seeing him shut up Jeanne smiled. 'See I'm already domesticating him to my liking maybe there is hope for him after all.'

"Okay before anything happens next tell me what you were trying to active earlier by forcing you Aura out like that?"

Rubbing the back of his head Jaune give her an idiotic looking smile. "Well you see I was trying force my Aura to see I could recreate what happened in our fight since that might be the best way to see if I can trigger my semblance to go off again."

Jeanne nodded, it was smart that Jaune was trying to tap back into that power he had used in the fight since she can attest that something like that would indeed be very useful and definitely something to learn how to control with it being the sooner the better.

"Well don't worry I make damn sure that we get you to tap into your semblance again." A small flame appeared in Jeanne's palm but it looked to be made of her purple Aura then her using her semblance.

Jaune had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy and have as much fun training with his twin then he did with his dad. Gulping he asked. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Grinning she answered sweetly. "Yes, you will when I'm done with you brat."

Puffing his cheeks at the overused nickname he asked politely. "Can't you call me by my name or better yet call me brother?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"This is payback for me beating your ass on the game a few days ago isn't it?"

Jaune then had to dodge a warning shot from Jeanne's Aura Blast.

'I think I hit a nerve.' The male Arc thought as he picked up his dropped sword.

"Your training with me begins now!"

She then lunged at him and so started Jaune's first time training under his twin sister.

* * *

 **End**

 **So that's it.**

 **Jaune had his first real fight against Jeanne and found out how strong she is compared to him. I had Jeanne get too carried away in the fight and have her end up tapping Jaune to tap into his semblance. Like how he did in volume 1 when Cardin was beating on him and Jaune's Aura exploded in a flash of white when he first tapped into it.**

 **Anyway, Jaune has found out about his semblance and he is going to need to train with it and see how it works. Jeanne is going to help since she found something interesting in what his semblance could possibly do since she was exposed to it for a few seconds.**

 **This chapter ended up being longer then wanted it to be but I think that was because of the fight.**

 **There a bit of fluff near the end where Jaune and Jeanne are playing a video game, I thought it would be nice to have them doing something which didn't just involve training or Aura and just have do something normal. The inspiration for that scene was from an art I saw showing Jeanne alter and Saber alter playing a fighting game in a living room being casual. Also, I added bits from the fighting game Qrow played with his nieces in volume 3.**

 **I wrote most this before the FGO JP swimsuit Jeanne alter was shown. The good thing about that is it give me new idea of how Jeanne can use her Aura thanks to the Berserker Jeanne alter's move set. That's what that purple flames were meant to represent at the end there.**

 **Some other sister where mentioned and shown which were Leone and Rosswiess so I got three older sisters left for Jaune and Jeanne if I can be bother to think who they could be.**

 **Now some people have been asking if Jaune and Jeanne alter will be pared up and I don't know. I don't really have that worked out yet so I have no clue if I should make** **Jeanne and Jaune having a pairing since they are brother and sister. I have seen stories that have those types of paring before and I don't mind them personally but writing one is a lot different from that. Since a part of me is like it won't matter and people won't mind it while the other part is telling me I shouldn't write it.**

 **I had anticipated people asking for them to be paired up but I didn't think so many people would want that in the reviews so I don't whether or not to go with it.**

 **So, yeah no clue if I will go down that route but for now I am going to focus on other things with the story.**

 **Anyway see you all next time, Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

 **Holy shit I can't believe it's been around like eight months since I've last updated this. Sorry about that, like i've said in my A New Sword Forged story life has been really hectic with classes and work taking up tons of my free time to write anything...though i will admit I kinda end up picking my Persona 5 again and completing it... and watching Game of Thrones feeling disappointed and ended up buying all the books after feeling unsatisfied...** **as well as playing dmc 5 so all that took up a lot of my free time.**

 **Hopefully I can update more frequently, maybe I've have to look into make my chapters shorter as keep making them too long, if not then I'll just update when I can. I still need to update my Tamamo fic damn it! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ**

 **Anyway big thanks to** **AlucardTheDragonicGod** **and** **lord Rikudou for there help with this chapter** **. It's really appreciated.**

 **The chapter here is kinda going be some fluff stuff and setting up things for later chapters so sorry about that if your not satisfied.**

 **Warning my spelling and** **grammar** **is most assuredly bad. (No** **surprise** **there.)**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer I don't own Rwby or the fate series.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Dreams that aren't my own.

 _The rattling of chains assaulted his ears._

 _A faceless man held his chain and pulled him along._

 _A bunch of the faceless men had shown up not too long ago and cuffed up his hands and dragged him out of a cold dark cell, which he didn't even know how he had ended up there in the first place._

 _Pulled along, sunlight soon hit his face and blinded his eyes. When his vision cleared a town soon became visible with all its occupants standing outside on a long street with him being dragged right through the middle of them._

' _What's going on?' Jaune wondered as the confusion and panic took hold of him._

 _Dragged forward by the guard holding the chain Jaune saw that the town's folk that had crowded along both sides of the streets were dressed oddly. They looked like they had all come straight out the past by a couple of hundred years, back before the discovery of dust or something right out of an old fairy tale going by the old-timey dirty rags everyone was wearing._

 _People's whispers were becoming more louder to Jaune the further he was forced along the stone path._

" _It's the Witch."_

" _You monster!"_

" _Witch!"_

" _Burn!"_

" _Accept the penalty!"_

" _Criminal!"_

 _Jaune frowned, 'Witch? W-Why are they calling me that?' He wanted to voice out but for some reason, no words would leave his lips. In fact, it felt like he didn't have any control over his body at all. It moved forward on its own accord like there was an established course which couldn't be changed._

 _The crowd cries became louder, filled with hate and disdain. Before long someone threw a rock. Jaune felt it impact him right in the head. A rush of sharp pain was felt before it became just a stinging numbing sensation. Blood could be felt slowly dripping down his face._

 _Even with the pain he couldn't say anything, nor attempt to struggle out of his bindings despite his fears._

' _Why are they doing this? What have I done to them? What is going on!? '_

 _Jaune felt his arms move but it was on their own which he had no say in. His hands reached out to grab something around his neck but found it missing. His head being searching the crowd of people frantically all by itself and his lips moved without his input but couldn't hear his own voice._

 _A young girl soon broke away from the crowd and ran up to him, handing him a wooden cross which for whatever reason his fingers gripped tightly and absolutely refused to let it go._

 _Eventually, Jaune was hauled to the town square and saw more of those faceless guards setting up some kind of platform with a large wooden pole sticking out in the middle pointing up at the sky. Once done they dragged him up to the pole and began chaining him tightly up to it._

 _He tried ordering his body to attempt struggling out of the chains that bounded him but instead just found himself holding the cross close to his chest._

 _"Jeanne d'Arc!" A voice shot out gaining Jaune's attention._

 _Looking up, it was an old man that seemingly was addressing him, dressed in some sort of fancy white robes adorned with golden crosses. In his hands, a very large tome resided which bared the same cross on the cover._

' _Jeanne?' Why did the strangely dressed man call him by his sister's name?_

 _More importantly who were these people and how did they know Jeanne in the first place?_

 _"You have betrayed France and its people!" The elderly man cried out and the crowd behind him along with the guards holding flaming torches cheered. "These crimes alone are unforgivable but even worse than that you have also been found guilty of being a Witch!"_

 _More cries and shouts came from the crowd, some threw food and rocks at the chained-up blonde._

 _"The act of Witchcraft tells me that not only have you already betrayed France but God as well in your sinful actions!" He claimed and smiled at Jaune smugly as the town's people cheered him on before addressed them directly. "Jeanne d'Arc has rejected the laws of the church, choosing to submit herself only to her false visions of unholy sorcery."_

' _Betrayed? France? Witchcraft? I don't understand, what's happening!'_

 _"For these pernicious sinful acts against our faith you are hereby denounced and declared an apostate of the church and a heretic!" The robed man shamed his book shut upon stating that. "So, by the power vested in me by the Church and the Lord himself, I hereby sentence you to death!" Everyone was screaming praise at the news._

 _The guards began lighting up the wood around on fire._

" _Beg for forgiveness and redemption when you meet the holy father, Witch." One of them spat out._

 _The fire was lit._

 _Slowly the flames rose up, the fires licked and then ate away at his skin, getting hotter and hotter each passing second with the pain multiplying along with it. The smell was the worst thing though, the scent of his own burning flesh assaulted and tainted his nose was._

 _Jaune wanted to scream but couldn't for the life of him get it out._

 _The fire continued to increase until it felt like that even the sun itself couldn't possibly compare to this heat._

 _He could feel his flesh melt and his bones slowly turn to ash._

 _This continued in a never-ending agony until finally, the blonde found his voice._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Eyes snapping open a scream was let out at the phantom pain as the very real nightmare finally ended for Jaune.

Sadly, this wouldn't be the last of them.

Getting his breathing under control the boy muttered to him. "Damn it not again, I thought the nightmares had finally stopped."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Jeanne's Room a few moments earlier.**

"Zzzzzzzz!"

Lying face down snoozing blissfully away in her bed in a jumbled sprawled-out mess Jeanne Arc slept. The bed sheets had been kicked down and one arm and leg were dangling off over the edge, the girl had tossed and turned about while in her unconscious state, leaving only just half of her body left on the bed to stop her from falling to an abrupt wake-up call.

Jeanne's dangling arm moved about in swinging motion as if she was holding a sword.

"Take that... and that..." She mumbled out.

Currently, the young girl was having one of the most pleasant dreams she could ever claim to of experienced.

" _~Ahahahaha!"_

 _"ARGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

 _"Lord save us, it's the Dragon Witch, Jeanne d'Arc!"_

" _Oh my god! She's risen from the dead to take revenge on us."_

" _She's riding a wicked winged beast!"_

" _ **ROAR!"**_

 _Jeanne let out another sadistic bout of laughter as she watched the betrayers, that she once called themselves her allies, flee like rat set upon by a mighty predator. From atop her own pet dragon that tore through the sky, Jeanne could watch from up high as France and its people were set ablaze._

' _Finally, my revenge is being fulfilled!'_

" _You filthy rats can't escape! My hatred will consume you all in a fiery hell!" Jeanne shouted as a wave of flames spread through the town, courtesy of her black dragon._

 _All of France was on fire._

 _It was beautiful._

 _Her army of wyverns was burning the country to the ground and Jeanne could hear the cries from people in every direction as they all burned alive. Good, at least they will know and get to experience what she had felt as the flames had once burned her skin and melted her bones._

 _Truly there was no greater justice and irony in sentencing the people of France to death by fire_

 _And Jeanne took joy in all of it._

 _She took great joy in watching them run._

 _She took joy in seeing them beg for forgiveness before being burned alive._

 _But the best thing of all, the one which she found the most pleasure in was witnessing those believers cry out to their lord for salvation only to be denied. The look on those true believers faces when they realized no god would save them._

 _Seeing their faith be broken was possibly the best site Jeanne could ever imagine._

 _She never wanted this moment to end._

 _But sadly..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Zzzzz-h-huh! What th-!"

A real boyish scream from within the Arc house, coming from across the hall outside her room awoke Jeanne from her dream. She woke up so quickly and abruptly that Jeanne ended up falling off the bed she was dangling off.

THUD!

Her face meets the carpet floor.

"...Ow." A muffled sound escaped.

'For fuck sake not again.'

Hitting the ground with a dull thud Jeanne didn't move a solid minute as she tried to understand how she had gone from dreaming about being an unstoppable dragon witch getting her revenge to waking up on the floor of her messy room.

'That brat...' Jeanne growled to herself.

'I'll make him pay for that tomorrow in training. Once I'm done with him, he'll be nothing but a broken heap for me to rest my feet on!' Getting back up and throwing herself back onto her bed, Jeanne attempted to try and go back to sleep, wishing to return to that wonderful dream again.

Instead, she started dreaming about Jaune and his stupid dumb smile aimed at her.

This dream ended up with her punishing and making him squirm in every possible way, which turned out to just as enjoyable to the avenger as the other dream.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming Jaune!" The oldest sister reprimanded her baby brother as she tried to patch him up.

"I'm trying Angela but you're being a bit rough." The boy huffed out wincing as she tightened the bandage around his stomach extra tight. As if to send across the message that his big sister wasn't happy that she was having to tend to him yet again after another privet spearing season with Jeanne had gotten out of hand.

"Well, I have to make sure these bandages don't fall off before your Aura recharges and heals you." She informed him before leaving his stomach and moved onto grabbing a towel to disinfect the many minor cuts he had gotten.

"Listen to our resident doctor bro," Leone informed him whilst lazed out on the nearby bed in their sister's room, reading a magazine about fashion and celebrity gossip. "Else Angela might confine you to your bed and force feed some awful hospital medicine down ya. One that will leave you feeling more worse than before taking it."

Jaune face twisted into a grimace at Leone's words, making him think about the times he came down with the flu and Angela and his mom would make him take some foul-tasting medicine which was supposed to help him.

Taking a side glance over at him the second eldest couldn't help but wince and let out a remake about her sibling state. "Man... Jeanne really put you through the wringer this time huh? You look like a broken mess."

"He IS a broken mess!" Angela told her before taking a long look at Jaune and followed it up by muttering "One I'm having to fix up."

The older woman let out a tired sigh. "Honestly how do you keep ending up like this? You have a crap ton of Aura and a semblance which can enhance it but somehow you still end up coming out of your fights with Jeanne completely drained and beaten." Angela shook her head. "How is that possible?"

She needn't really ask as the answer was obvious.

It was a combination of Jeanne having no restraint and being a powerhouse in combat when on the attack.

Jaune still being new to his recently awaken semblance and unsure how to utilize it effectively was also a factor that played in as well.

"Hey! I'm getting better." The ten-year-old tried to save some face in front of big sisters and tone down the embarrassment he was feeling about the situation. "I'm not nearly as beat up as I was when I first started training one on one with Jeanne."

Calling it training was a stretch.

What Jaune did with his dad was training, with the man taking the time to teach Jaune how to improve by slowly showing him what was he doing wrong and how to correct any mistakes he made.

His twin sister didn't have such patience.

Jeanne's method of 'training' had the two of them just battling it out and Jaune's goal was to see how long he could last before his Aura gave out to her attacks. Any mistakes made, Jaune had to learn the hard way not to make them again and also learn that he needed to adapt on the fly just to keep up with Jeanne's assaults and not get steamrolled by her. Nearly day after day Jaune had been pushed much further physically by his twin than his father would ever do due to not wanting his son to get hurt.

The head Arc only wanted to properly teach Jaune for his son's own safety and those around him, not push the boy to the extreme by almost beating him down ever fight. That wasn't what Arthur would see as proper for training a young boy let alone his own son.

Obviously, Jeanne would disagree with that.

Jaune planned on keeping both his pieces of training going since he clearly needed it by setting the bar so high for himself. He still needed to work on his swordsmanship and that is something his dad could do much better than Jeanne, mostly because his twin would end up losing her temper trying to teach him everything about how to correctly hold a sword. So, for his health, the boy would be sticking with his dad on the matter of learning the finer points of utilizing a blade effectively. While Jeanne would end up putting everything he knew to the test and make him improve by punishing any flaws she found in his style.

Plus, Jaune loved training with his dad and spending time with the man so he didn't want to ever give that up just because he now had Jeanne 'helping' him out as well.

"If you say so Jaune," The eldest sister wasn't convinced as to her it seemed like every other day her brother was coming to her with his Aura reserves completely wiped out and in need of healing. A testament of her baby sister's strength to be capable of smashing through such an enormous Aura supply.

The first time he came to her Angela was horrified to find that Jeanne had broken one of Jaune's ribs and dislocated his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about you is all," She admitted. "Are you sure all this sparring with Jeanne is worth it? if it means you wind up broken and I have to keep fixing you."

"Yes."

He answered with complete certainty without a second to think about it.

Training with Jeanne was tough and gruelling but Jaune couldn't complain about the results. Just a short time after having to try and survive battles with Jeanne the young Arc could feel himself improving much more rapidly than anything he did with his father.

He could feel his body growing stronger, his muscles and aura pushing themselves to the limit just to stay in a drawn-out fight with his sister. Learning along the way how to deal with pain and gaining something close to real experience. If this kept up and Jeanne didn't drop the training seasons by getting bored then Jaune was sure that in a few years he would be at least somewhat close to being as strong as his twin. He didn't have any grand illusions of being on the same level as her, not yet anyway, but he wanted to go as far as he could.

"Besides," Jaune gave her a sweet smile, one that all the older sisters thought was going turn into a very charming one once the boy was all grown up. "Don't you enjoy me spending all this time with you."

Smiling right back Angela pinched her baby brother's cheeks and pulled on it getting a painful moan.

"Yes, I do... but not when you're coming to me beaten half to death."

"I'm telling you, Angela, I think our dear baby brother might be a masochist." Leone chimed in half-jokingly. It would explain to her why Jaune repeatedly kept going to get beaten up by his twin and would ironically fit Leone's jokes about her saying that Jeanne was a sadist. "Maybe when he and Jeanne are all grown up they'll get into S&M."

Angela's face lit up and she gave the yellow-eyed blonde a pointed glare. "D-Don't joke about t-t-that Leone." Angela tried and remove such a filthy embarrassing mental image from her mind.

"What? It's not my fault you've got such a dirty mind, Angela."

"I have no such thing!"

"Ha! You can keep denying it all you want, sis, but I know you're secretly a closet pervert."

The two sister locked eyes for a moment before they quickly were reminded of Jaune's presence as the young boy innocently asked. "Um...what's a masochist?"

Both sister's eyes slowly widened in comedic fashion.

"Um...well it's... errr..." Leone had nothing as her mind came up blank.

Angela hastily acted and said. "It's nothing! Nope, nothing you need to worry about Jaune, it's just Leone being an idiot, trying to tease you and saying dumb stuff."

"Hey!"

"...So just ignore what she said...okay?"

Frowning at both his big sisters behaving so oddly Jaune slowly nodded his. "Okay."

"That's good." Letting out a sigh of relief Angela tried to change the subject to something else while still tending to the boy.

"So... is there anything else you want to speak about?" She asked with a hinted look upon finishing up with the cuts.

"N-No..." The ten-year-old started putting his shirt back on and went to leave but stop upon hearing.

"Are you sure? Nothing you want to tell me what's wrong?" The Arc with the medical license pressed on. "Maybe concerning a loud noise that came from your room last night that woke me up?"

"..."

Not liking being under the gaze he was getting from his big sister Jaune stuttered out. "...Y-Yeah I'm s-sure. There is n-nothing w-wrong...I swear!"

The two girls rolled their eyes at him with Angela letting out a deep breath and Leone saying. "Your a terrible liar Jaune, too honest and innocent for your own good to pull it off." She teased. "Maybe you need to look into learning to become more underhanded like Jeanne."

"Leone..." The older sister sent the golden eye short haired girl a warning look. Not needing another sister to be a bad influence on their sweet brother as she thought Jaune's constant presence around Jeanne was bound to have an effect on the boy and not possible a positive one.

"Shutting up now." Leone made a zipping motion over her lips.

"Good...now Jaune, What's the matter?" Angela questioned out with concern seeping into her voice as she spoke. "Does it have anything to do with you screaming late in the middle of the night after you went to bed?"

"…."

Seeing that he had been found out Jaune let his head drop and told his sisters. "...I had a nightmare again." He muttered out with great reluctance.

Leone kept her mouth shut but raised an eyebrow with a worried frown following after it while Angela explained out loud.

"Another one!?"

Ever since the Arc twins had started growing and moved into their own rooms Jaune had started experiencing nightmares in the last couple of years. They were so bad that the boy would wake the whole house up with screams, sounding like he was in pain with tears spilling from his eyes. Upon waking Jaune couldn't seem to recall what he had dreamed of or perhaps the young refused to speak about what he saw that frightened him.

The doctor in the Arc family was especially concerned as Angela wondered if her brother was suffering from night terrors. Normally night terrors weren't a sign of anything serious and were sometimes common in children growing up but she didn't think the night terrors Jaune was experiencing should have lasted years. Angela was worried that this could plague Jaune into his adulthood leading to things such as stress, sleep deprivation or all sorts of health issues.

"Do you remember anything from this one?"

"..."

Slowly Jaune nodded his head.

"One thing..."

Angela, along with Leone who keeping silent, leaned forward and asked. "What was it?"

"...Fire..."

Jaune muttered softly while keeping his head down and making eye contact with his sisters, feeling uncomfortable having to call upon his recollection of what he had experienced in his dream.

"...T-There was fire... and...I-I t-think... I was tied to a stake...surround by fire."

* * *

 _ **Days later...**_

A few days later Arthur had finally returned home back from his Huntsman mission, which had taken up nearly two months to complete due to the intel that had given to him being out of date. Leading the father of eight to take on a much more challenging task involving the extermination of a whole nest of Grimm griffons high up in a mountain town.

'Having to fight off those dangerous flying monsters while on a rocky cliffside, definitely one of my more unpleasant jobs.'

But the man had made it back home to his family safe and most importantly alive.

Upon getting back, Arthur had been surprised to found out that Jeanne, his little baby girl, had actually decided to take time helping her brother in learning to fight and getting stronger while he was gone. The man thought he would never see the day that his little Firestarter would actually take the time to do something so kind and selfless for the twin that she always insisted was an annoyance to her.

Although when he asked the reason why Jeanne was helping her twin the response Arthur got was...interesting to say the least.

' _I'm not helping the brat because I care about him and want him to succeed, old man! I'm training him because he's my minion and I need him to be useful to me!'_ The word his youngest daughter gave ringed off in his head along with the image of the girl with red tinted cheeks. The man didn't know why Jeanne was now referring to Jaune as her minion and acting like she was his master but the veteran Huntsman wisely chose to keep his nose out that nest of rapier wasps.

Though the biggest surprise Arthur had gotten upon his return back was that apparently, his son had awoken his semblance.

Immediately hearing the news for the first time back then Arthur had cheered and picked the boy up in his arms in a moment of joy.

He knew his son had it in him! After years of Jeanne already finding hers out early on in life, Jaune had finally unlocked his semblance.

And by the gods, it was an impressive and amazing one if it did what Angela had explained it could do by her speculations and the Arc father knew better then to doubt his eldest daughter. Sadly, the news of Jaune's impressive semblance wasn't a sign for celebration for the head of the Arc family as the man soon saw the complications that it brought.

"This could be a problem." Arthur exclaimed before taking the fresh cup of coffee handed to by his lovely wife. _'Gods she looks just as beautiful as the day we met.'_ He thought it was lucky for him his brother had spotted her that day.

"About Jaune's semblance?" Caren asked with concern taking a seat on the couch beside him.

Arthur only nodded in response as he took a sip from his drink leading worry to worm its way into Caren's soul.

"Is it really such a big issue?"

"I'm afraid it could be Caren, a semblance which can enhance and power up Aura itself and by extension, another person's semblance is a very big deal." As far Arthur knew this was the first type of semblance of its kind with those pacific properties.

'Properties with such a high ceiling of potential which would be seen by many as too much of a powerful tool to just ignore.' His son's ability was surely going to attract all sorts of attention if the semblance was made public outside of the family.

Caren attempted to gain a better understanding. "How much of a big deal? What rank would Jaune's semblance be classed as?"

For decades now the council's ruling over the four kingdoms and their territories had been pushing down on getting every single person with their Aura unlocked to be registered down into a database. It had become mandatory a while ago for Aura users to register themselves and to take a test which determines a number of things about their semblances and then be given a ranking based on their results.

The councils excuse on the need for such actions?

Several things.

Safety and protection of others were one of the big points they liked bringing up.

They said they needed to have a record on people with their Auras unlocked due to the fact that not all Aura users out there were Huntsman and that these people were much more dangerous and a possible threat to normal civilians. Saying that a record helped on determining the risk an individual posed if they happened to be a criminal, as most underground groups used people with their Aura's unlocked, or if a Huntsman with a dangerous semblance ever went rogue then they would know how to counter it and deal with them. There also was the unfortunate fact that a person with active Aura seemed way more likely to attract the Grimm, it wasn't known why but the creatures would always be more drawn to a person with their Aura unlocked over someone who didn't. Unless of course the normal person was panicking or expelling any other sorts of negative emotions in which case they became a greater beacon for the Grimm.

Between the forced registry, being monitored by the council's and the fact that Grimm was more likely to target you, it was little wonder why many people nowadays chose not to partake in unlocking their Aura at all. If not for these drawbacks and more, than it would be almost assured that everyone would pick to have an active Aura.

Answering his wife Arthur gave the mother of his children the answer that he knew wouldn't go down well. "Given what we know about Jaune's semblance, I have very little doubt in my mind that Jaune will be classed as a level 5 if he were to be tested in the program."

"What!? No..." Caren recoiled in disbelief. "T-That can't be right, a level 5? That's the highest rank the council's give out for a person's semblance."

A long time ago the governments of the kingdoms had gotten their scientists to come up with a program to determine the power or potential usefulness of a person's semblance. It was called the Power Semblance Curriculum Program or PSCP for short. Aura users who went through the program, which was mandatory in most cases, would be given a rating of level 1 through to level 5.

The level 5 ranking was only handed out to people whose semblances possessed the most danger, power or held high research potential that could be looked into for furthering one of the many other projects and experiments that the kingdoms were cooking up behind closed doors.

Rumors of Atlas scientists taking people with certain semblances into their facilities for 'tests' had been circling for many years. There was a reason why Atlas was the most technologically advanced kingdom out there and that kind of progress hadn't been done over the many years without its people using...questionable methods to accelerate their development.

Caren started shaking her head in denial. "Impossible! I refuse to believe that our son's semblance can be ranked so high. Even yours and Jeanne's are only classed as level fours in the system."

She had the right to be worried right now.

Due to the dangers and rarity of the people designated with level 5 semblances the council's wanted them to be of use by working for the kingdoms in some way, rather than fearing the huge risk of a level 5 falling in with criminals or worse a terrorist group that would attack one of the kingdoms.

A scenario like that had already played out like that once, around twenty years before the great war. A boy named Seth, had been a young nobody growing up in the Mistral slums on his own at first, according to the tales Seth would spend his time making money by stealing from people and selling it off to the local criminals. Eventually, young Seth unlocked his Aura due to unknown circumstances and discovered his semblance, which would have put him straight into the Level 5 category if he had been alive today.

His semblance?

The ability of stealing away other people's semblances, storing them within himself but being unable to use them, and giving them to others. A very powerful and unique power which might have been used for good in some way if things had turned out differently for the boy.

Sadly, the criminals that Seth had been selling his stolen goods to soon found out about this as well and took the young mistral orphan in, leading the boy to join up with the local crime family that had been around back then. With Seth being groomed by them, the criminals used his power to steal others' semblances and pump them into the gang's foot soldiers, making the group unstoppable at the time. Within a decade the crime family that Seth had been taken in by and joined soon took over nearly half the city of Mistral. They had threatened to take over the whole city at the time if the people hadn't pushed back, leading to a short small-scale civil war that records say lasted less than a year.

The crime family had ended up getting wiped out when their ace in the hole, Seth, had gotten captured and to this day the name of that criminal organization has been lost to time.

But Seth's fate wasn't.

Determining that a semblance like that was too dangerous to exist along with the crimes that he had taken part in, the people of Mistral at that time ordered for Seth's execution. The now grown up man was killed on the spot and his body burned unceremoniously going by the records left behind.

The small war which had been the cause of a single person's powerful semblance had sent a message to Mistral and all the Kingdoms watching, leading to events to be set in motion.

The Kingdoms made the PSCP after the great war and all came to the agreement to counteract such a thing from happening again. The four council's agreed that all Level 5's should be put to use by either being conscripted into the Huntsman academies, Kingdoms militaries or join an experiments program that helped mankind's future and survival.

'I don't want my baby boy forced into fighting the grimm against his will nor can I stomach the idea of him taking part in some experiment.' Caren thought to herself as her mind toyed with the ideas of what might happen to her son.

Unaware of what she was thinking Arthur spoke up to explain why their son would be classed so high. "Caren...Jaune's semblance can enhance the capabilities of what Aura can do, not just with his own but with other people's Aura as well."

The father sighed putting down his cup on the nearby table. "That alone would be enough to possible label him so high on the system but the fact that Jaune could be able to also increase the power of a person's semblance, with time and training, is absolutely incredible!"

The man raked his finger through his blonde locks. "I mean...just think about what our son could do if he helps strengthened an already powerful healing semblance out there, like that doctor in Atlas. Could Jaune help make him heal back lost limbs? Or help the woman with the aqua semblance produce long lasting natural water sources for the people stuck out in the driest deserts in Vacuo."

The possibilities left Arthur's head spinning. What effect could Jaune's semblance have on others out there? Though he didn't bring up what their son could do for the more dangerous and frightening semblance out there.

A certain well-known old drunk came to mind first, what if Jaune powered up a semblance which brought about misfortune to others near the user? Would it only increase just the range? Or make the ill luck so bad that it became fatal?

Another horrible example for his son's semblance that shot to Arthur's brain was what if it was used on a fellow level 5 that he was aware of with a very...unsettling semblance.

The person he was thinking of was part of the Atlesian military special forces which she had been conscripted into after taking the test. The young girl called her semblance "March of the dead." and it allowed her to reanimate and control up to three corpses of whom she had killed. The worst and scariest part to the Arc male was that those dead puppets weren't simple mindless zombies, they all maintained the skills and strengths that they all had in life. The idea of his son's semblance strengthening it so that the Atlesian level 5 could possibly have a near limitless army of undead puppets was enough to give Arthur nightmares.

'And here I originally first thought the scariest thing Jaune could do was power Jeanne's semblance so she could burn down the whole town.'

Back with Caren unaware of the haunting thoughts of her husband.

She couldn't argue with Arthur's words just spoken, the idea of a semblance like that existing was indeed something phenomenal and could definitely do a lot of good. "That may be so but...I can't help but feel scared when it's our only son with such a semblance."

Her hands balled up on her lap and her husband looked at her with concern wanting to listen to her worries.

"I don't want our son to be forced into becoming a soldier, a participant in some test or a Huntsman. He's only ten years old Arthur, I want him to make his own choices and not be forced into anything he doesn't want to do." Not mention Caren didn't dare want to think what effect Jaune being taken away would have on the family.

Jeanne in particular.

The girl was coming out of her shell to the rest of the family, little by little, by her brother getting her to open up and express herself. Although Jeanne expressing herself and opening up typically involved beating her twin over the head or burning something.

Taking hold of his wife's hands, Arthur made Caren looked into his eyes, so that deep sapphire blue and golden yellow were meeting.

"Caren, I promised to you that day after we found out that our two youngest had their Aura unlocked from birth that Jaune and Jeanne wouldn't be forced into doing anything they didn't want to and would be free to do whatever they wished with their lives, the same with the rest of our girls, and I intend to keep that." Throwing her a loving smile that came from years of being together. "After all an Arc-"

"Never goes back on their word." She finished for him with a small smile of her own. "I know...you said the same thing after you promised to be mine and love me forever."

"And I kept my word, didn't I? We're happily married in a big house with eight wonderful if exhausting, children."

"Yes," Caren giggled. "I suppose you did keep it." She learned over and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Enjoying the kiss Arthur just mumbled. "Damn right I did. It's the Arcs men family motto."

"So how do you plan on handling the situation with Jaune's semblance?"

"Simple," Arthur responded with a grin. "No one outside the family knows about Jaune's semblance so I'll just use my privileges as a long-time serving huntsman to fill out our son's file as I did with Jeanne's when she unlocked her semblance at a young age, and just lie on it."

His wife frowned upon hearing the idea. "That's illegal Arthur, you could get into a lot of trouble if you get caught."

"I know but...I believe it's the best option for now at least until I know whether or not Jaune wants to be a Hunter." Everything should work fine as long no one found out about his son's semblance, especially anyone with the council or Huntsman academies.

Despite the fact, he wasn't forcing anything the man couldn't help but think that Jaune would make a good Huntsman and if Jeanne joined well... she would definitely be a powerful one if nothing else.

"Besides..." He gave an impish smile. "I care way more about you and the kids over obeying the laws set by the councils."

That earned him a second kiss, one which lasted way longer than the first and was much more intense.

Breaking the lip lock Caren sunk her head into the nook of Arthur's neck and mumbled out softly. "Thank you for doing all this Arthur, I'm sorry you could get into trouble because of us."

"Tch don't worry about it. Nothing will go wrong, we'll be fine."

She nodded back to him not saving a word until letting out the only thing she could use to somewhat convey her gratefulness. "I love you."

"I love you too." The man replied before they engaged in joining their lips together yet again.

Before the couple knew it they furiously making out and then Arthur surprised his wife by lifting her up, getting an "EPP!" of surprise, and dropping Caren on his lap as his arm snaked around her waist. Their bodies rubbing against each other as they both started to feel hot and bothersome in their light attire.

"A-Arthur..." Caren huffed out between trying to get air in her lungs and continue kissing her lover. "As much as I really, REALLY, want to do 'that'. As I've deeply missed you these last few months but we mustn't, Jaune and Jeanne are outside training again."

Their oldest children were all out the house at the moment with their daughters out doing things such as work, errands or meeting friends. So, for once the Arc house was nearly completely empty for the Arc couple, if wasn't for the fact there youngest were both outside in large back yard spearing with Jeanne attempting to get Jaune to draw on his semblance more.

Arthur grinned at her. "So, what you're saying is that we have around two hours or so before they'll finish up and come back inside. That's more than enough time."

"W-What? No w-w-wait -mmmmmm!"

Before Caren could even think of a comeback or a rebuttal her husband attacker her weak point by deeply kissing a spot on her neck that only he would know about from them being married for years.

'That's not fair!' She whined internally.

It was cheating for her husband to go for that spot. The poor woman soon found herself melting as his kissed and playfully bite at her neck.

The Arc matriarch didn't stand a chance and soon lost herself and gave in. The two now almost reverting back to their younger more adventurous days back when they had ended up consummating their love in every room in the very large Arc estate long before they had any children to worry about.

With how they were behaving right now it was no surprise that the Arc couple had eight kids already.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside..._

"Again," Jeanne said with a hint of annoyance, staring down at the brat who was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. She watched him as the blonde boy nursed the bruises that she had manged to inflict. Taking note of how filthy his clothes were due there training and how the brat's usual windswept hair was now a sweaty mess.

Jaune stayed where he was for a moment before his whole form was enveloped in a white hue.

Standing back up immediately after, it could be seen that the blonde's minor injuries had vanished without a trace and the boy looked like he had all the energy in the world like he hadn't just spent the last couple of hours spearing with his twin.

"Hold your sword firmer brat... but not that much! You want to hold it with an adequate balance at all times." She explained, holding her plain steel sword at her side casually as she spoke. "And put more effort into reinforcing all your strikes with Aura! You've got a crap ton of the stuff and your semblance means it will only make them even more powerful, so use it!"

"Right, sorry sis," Jaune spoke, taking in everything Jeanne said. It was rare but every now and then his sister would bestow advice which proves immensely helpful, especially considering she preferred making him learn through combat rather than words.

"Quit apologizing to me and toughen up, you wuss." The ten-year-old Dragon Witch rolled her eyes before focusing them away from him as she mumbled quietly. "Besides you got nothing to be sorry for anyway...idiot."

Seeing the readjustment be made in his handling of his sword and Aura being pumped into his limbs, Jeanne gave out a light nod in approval.

'At least the brat is such a fast learner for only being ten years of age.'

"'bout time," She huffed out. "Alright listen up shrimp prepar-"

"You're only a few inches taller than me."

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING!" Jaune clamped his mouth close the second he saw the flames appear around her and felt a tinge of fear go down his spine.

Serves him right, how dare he interrupt her!

"Good, now like I was saying prepare yourself and try to strike me, let's see if you're actually getting better." Jaune did not respond to Jeanne's sentence, instead choosing to spread his leg apart and enter into a stance. Jeanne's lips twitched for split second threatening to go into an approving smile just then. Shifting her own feet, she took on her typical casual stance which would appear mocking to a stranger.

Suddenly, Jaune lashed out, kicking up dirt and grass with a sonic boom as he appeared in front of his sister within a hair of second. Unlike the first time he speared with Jeanne, Jaune didn't hesitate at all in going for a powerful strike.

CLANG!

"Hmmm, not bad, brat." Jeanne commentated with a nonchalant tone as she calmly held his sword back with her own. Jaune wasn't at all surprised that his sister had been able to block the attack, in fact, he was fully expecting it.

Looking at her feet to see that her minion's aura powered strike had been enough to push her feet back an inch of two, impressive seeing as she had only started assisting him just over two months.

Jeanne slowly nodded her head before she gazed back up at Jaune. "You're getting better." She informed him with a genuine compliment, a rare thing from her.

The blonde knight could see her words were true also due to the fact that his aura powered attack had actually cracked Jeanne's common steel sword that she used to block him.

"But," The next thing Jaune felt was his feet being kick out from under him and his poor back greeted the dirty ground with a thud. A creaked sword with dark purple aura around it was soon pressed right up to his neck touching his aura field.

"Dead," Jeanne said looking down on him with a sadistic smile as her eyes went half lidded. "You've still got a long way to go before you can meet my standards." Jaune pouted at her words.

"I still couldn't land a hit on you." The ten-year-old boy whined, dropping his head back on the grass under him prompting Jeanne to snort slightly.

"Of course, you can't, brat. I'm far too skilled and superior to be bested by the likes of you." The Avenger's pride wouldn't be able to handle it if she was ever to be beaten in combat by a boy ten years of age. Jeanne would most likely just end it all by falling on her own sword if she had lost, unable to bear the humiliation.

"It will be a thousand and one years before you will even reach a quarter of my level." She said, letting arrogance enter her tone and showing off her huge ego.

"One day...one day I'll be as strong as you sis!" Jaune responded, the amount of determination in his voice speaking large volumes. He will achieve that goal or die trying. "And I'll do it in a couple of years, not a thousand."

"Ha! Keep dreaming." She scoffed before giving him a grin. "But I like the enthusiasm minion, I'm sure it will help you go far."

'Right before I kick you back down again.' Honestly the crazy shit the brat said at times made her want to laugh hysterically but Jeanne didn't want to go showing such a display of emotions in front of him.

Couldn't let herself become too comfortable around him now. Jeanne already thought that she might be making a mistake by even letting the brat and the rest of the family get as close as they have.

She had no clue why but the brat just seemed to have a way of getting to her along with making her act and feel odd.

It was strange but...not unpleasant.

Removing the sword from his neck she offered the blonde her hand.

"Come on you idiot, get off the ground." Jaune gave her big dumb goofy smile that she found so annoying before taking her hand. "Feel lucky, I'm letting you off easy this sparring session and ending it here. We're done for the day."

"W-We are?"

A nod back was all he got.

"R-Really...o-ok...um errrr," Hesitating, Jaune fidgeted about with his feet before working up the courage to ask his sister.

"If we're done training then do you... want to maybe, I dunno spend time together in town? I'm kinda hungry."

"No,"

She wasn't interested in the slightest.

Surprise showed on Jaune's face. "Oh... um okay then." He sounded upset.

"What's with that face!?" She was being nice to him for rare change by ending the sparring 'lesson' and the brat looked like someone had just stolen his toy.

"N-Nothing! I-It's just...I'm kinda sad that it's over. I like sending this time with you."

"Oh..."

He liked it? She beat him black and blue and the blonde just said he enjoyed spending that time with her!

'Is he a masochist or something?'

"W-Well whatever! I don't care if you enjoyed me kicking the snot out of you, weirdo. I have more important things to be doing with my time anyway then hanging out with you all the time, so buzz off!"

She then waited for the blonde child to leave so she could have some peace and quiet.

"Err Jeanne?" Jaune looked at her perplexed.

"What?"

"I can't go anywhere..." He informed her. "...you're still holding onto my hand."

!

The sound of glass shattering echoed in Jeanne's head.

Slowly, almost robot-like Jeanne's head turns down to discover that the brat's words were true. Their hands were still connected together after she had helped him up. Fitting nicely with each other like two jigsaw pieces.

The Avenger could feel a small part of herself die inside due to embarrassment and the worst part was she was the one gripping his hand, forcing Jaune to keep touching her.

'His hand is so warm-'

The gears in her mind had momentarily stopped turning as her brain did a complete reset.

Loading back up, blood rushed its way to her cheeks so fast and uncontrollably that Jeanne couldn't prevent it. Her face lit up red making her resemble a tomato, the humiliation hit her next for doing something, for her anyway, so intimate.

Meanwhile, poor Jaune was completely oblivious to what was going on with his twin as he saw her face turn red within seconds. 'Had she come down with something?' The ten-year-old worried.

Before the boy could take any action, his twin yanked her hand back away from his like it had been burned. She stood there clutching her right hand all the while being stared at oddly by her 'brother'.

Shaking her head, Jeanne loudly explained. "Well, we're done here! We'll pick this all back up next session, so until then let's head back inside!" She then turned away pretending that nothing had ever happened.

Walking so fast and getting so far ahead that Jaune had to jog after her to try and catch up.

"Alright then," The young blonde simply said lagging far behind her. If Jaune couldn't spend any more time with Jeanne then he'll go and try seeing if his dad was up for more training. "Thanks again sis for helping me out. You're the best!"

"Whatever," She grumbled out, still feeling embarrassed about the hand holding. "Don't know why you're thanking me, it's only natural that I want my minion to not be some worthless weakling."

Sighting, "You really need to stop calling me that." Jaune said.

"Not going to happen, minion," Jeanne smirked, "I'm your master and I own you." She said, not thinking how her words sounded and walked on ahead.

Coming up on the house first with Jaune still a far bit behind her, Jeanne went to open the back door.

'We finished way earlier than normal. Wonder what the lady and old man are up to?'

She only managed to up open it barely an inch before the sounds of the goings on within reached her ears.

"Mmmmmm! Oh, Arthur~!"

Jeanne immediately halted on attempting to walk on inside and froze. Her mouth hung open, as she listened to the faint moans and cries of delight coming from deeper within the house somewhere. Something a ten-year old child should never hear; it was a really good thing that she wasn't actually ten years old mentally. Else Jeanne might have not understood what her parents were doing and kept on walking inside the house getting scarred for life in the process.

"Hey, Jeanne why you stop?"

 ***THUD***

Slamming the door instantly upon hearing the brat's voice coming up behind her, Jeanne stormed away from the house and grabbed Jaune by the neck of his shirt, dragging him away as well. Unknowingly to the blonde saving his poor young developing mind from damage and her parents from having a very awkward conversation.

"Hey!" The brat yelled at her as she pulled him further and further away from the Arc family house. "Jeanne, what are you doing?!"

"We're heading into town for a while and getting something to eat."

She informed him with no nonsense tone of voice and kept moving, not even stopping and turning around when speaking to him.

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I changed my mind. I..." Jeanne cringed as she struggled to say these next words. "I want us to...h-hang out some m-more... together."

"Really?"

Blue eyes lighted up at her, even though she couldn't see it Jeanne know that it was happening.

"Alright then let's go!" He shouted out in delight and rushed to walk by her side.

Jeanne, no longer pulling him along as the brat bumped shoulder to shoulder with her while having a happy hop in his step.

"I'm glad we're hanging out some more but I was kinda planning on going to asked dad to show me some more skills with his sword." The boy confessed, feeling a tad bit upset over missing some more training with his old man.

"Well you couldn't, the old perv-err man was too busy showing... mother his 'sword' skills," Jeanne said with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Really? I didn't mom knew how to handle a sword?"

"...Certainly, sounded like she knew her way around a 'sword' from what I overheard."

"Huh cool," Jaune responded unaware of the innuendo being played here. "Maybe I'll ask her to show me her skills in swordplay next time dad's not around to help train me."

"No!"

* * *

" _It's her, the troubled child of the Arc family."_

" _Why is she here?"_

" _Is she going to start another fire again like the one in the market?"_

" _My son is in her class at the local school, apparently she made one of the teachers burst into tears and quit her job."_

" _I don't understand how the rest of the Arc family can still keep her around. She's a danger to everyone around her."_

 _"I heard a rumor that she attacked her brother with those horrid flames of hers, just like she almost did to those poor children in the park all those years ago."_

" _Grimm sightings have been increasing a lot in recent years. Maybe the religious nut priestess was right and that girl's a bad omen sent by the twin god of darkness."_

" _You don't actually believe that crap, right? I reckon it's just her sinister feeling Aura along her brother's large reserves attracting them."_

" _I can't believe such a sweethearted lovely boy can be related to her."_

" _I blame the parents for not disciplining her properly."_

The whispers of the town's folk seemed to follow Jaune and Jeanne wherever they went, as the duo passed through their hometown. Jaune frowned as he saw many different adults speak in harsh whispers about his sister, most children started to appear uncomfortable upon seeing Jeanne and some looked at the girl in fear. The attitude towards his beloved twin had been like this since the incident at the park many years ago. From then on, the town's public dislike for Jeanne only continued as his sister repeatedly acted out more and more as time went on.

The boy felt a dark feeling emerge in his chest just thinking of the people talking behind his sister's back. Saying horrible things about her. It made the kind hearted blonde feel nasty things towards the individuals that he would never normally feel.

Looking down sadly. 'It's not fair.'

Jeanne had pretty much isolated herself from everyone except for her family and it meant that the same had sort of happened to him as well for sticking by her.

Though the blonde knew he could go out and make friends fine if he just left his twin's side.

But he would never do that, he cared for Jeanne far too much to ever betray Jeanne like that.

Although it always did make Jaune sad thinking about how he and his sister didn't have any friends.

'But it's alright! We've got each other and that's enough for now.'' The young blonde smiled and promised to himself. 'I'll make sure that Jeanne will make friends with people one day.'

Thought the boy noted that those friends would have been from outside of their hometown. No one their age or close to it would want to dare risk befriending his sister due to the reputation she had built up.

'Hopefully, it won't be too hard getting Jeanne to be friendly with someone.'

It seemed unlikely that Jeanne wanted to befriend anyone right now but Jaune had been trying to make his sister more sociable...

...It was a work in progress.

Ears picking up on a bunch more whispers being spoken by some stupid adults Jaune peered over to check on his white-haired twin.

As he expected the girl didn't at all seemed fazed by goings on around them, if anything his sister reveled in it.

'How can she just shrug all their words off like that?'

Jeanne kept on walking, unaffected by the harsh mutterings of the town's inhabitants. The simple townspeople were nothing but a waste of useless space in her mind, so why would she care about there even more useless thoughts and opinions?

Jeanne had much better things that she could give her attention. Besides the Avenger enjoyed the fact that she had managed to get nearly the whole town in fear of her presence and to detest her for it.

It felt good and informed Jeanne that she hadn't lost her touch.

After spending so many years with the Arc family and them seemingly always being caring towards her and never showing any fear of her violent actions, most especially that annoying blonde twin of hers, Jeanne feared she had lost her edge.

'Ha! I've still got it.' She thought gleefully and glared eye at a random civilian who flinched immediately before rushing away muttering pitiful insults under their breath.

The young Avenger continued on strolling down the street displaying an impish grin, with Jaune at her side close by in an almost protective manner over her toward the crowds of people.

Not that she needed it of course.

* * *

Upon arriving at their decided destination an odd but familiar sight occurred for Jeanne.

MUNCH! CRUNCH! MUNCH!

"Mmmmm delicious! This fast food is fantastic! Almost as good as what mom can cook up in the kitchen."

'He's such a glutton.'

Since he said he was hungry Jeanne had ended up choosing to take the brat over to a simple fast food joint. A place which their mother would of like for her son to avoid completely for it being so unhealthy and to keep on eating her home cooking.

Sadly, for Caren, her younger daughter had now introduced her darling son to the wonder of bad for your health but somehow delicious junk food.

Jeanne simply sat on her side of the booth trying to hide her bewilderment as she watched the small boy practically inhale half of what was on the menu.

'Where does it all go?' she wondered as over the years no matter how much the brat ate, he never seemed to put on any weight.

"Hey, Jeanne," Jaune's voice called out to bring her attention away from her inner thoughts. "Aren't you going to touch your food? This stuff is really good! You should eat it before it gets cold."

"I'll get around to it."

"Unless... you don't want it?"

Seeing the hunger starry eyed like stare he was giving her burger, Jeanne grabbed her plate and slowly moved it out of Jaune's reach. "Don't even think about, else you're going to end up saying hello to flames again."

The blonde deflated upon being denied some delicious food. "Okay," He muttered before going back feasting on what remains he had left of his meal.

"Hey, sis?" Jaune spoke up suddenly.

"What now?"

"When do you think I'll be able to do the cool stuff you can do with Aura?"

"You mean making solid constructs and manipulating it into offensive attacks."

"Yeah," He bit into his burger. "I know that you, along with dad said that I should just stick to training with the sword and learning all that my semblance can do first before anything else but I really want to try doing what you do."

Jeanne hummed, leaning forward and rested her head on her palm. "I don't know. What I can do with my Aura is kinda special to me."

She didn't really know, nor care if the brat could replicate what she did.

It was mostly just her forcing and manipulating her Aura to behave how she desired it, mainly wanting it to act as close to what her magical based attacks were like during her time as a heroic spirit.

"I'm sure I can do it if you help me." The blonde said, thinking his sister would be able to show how it worked. "Besides, remember my Aura seems to be really vast and powerful. Even dad and grandpa Uther say that I'll have the strongest Aura level ever in the whole Arc ancestral lineage in a few years to come."

Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Tch...the old man and that fossil never seem to stop bringing up the 'The great Arc family history!' at least once a month."

Whenever Uther Arc and his wife Mitsuru came over to visit their oldest son and his family, the two older blond males would always eventually divulge into talking about the apparent long legacy of their family. Trying to get herself and Jaune to listen to their long-winded tales which Jeanne obviously drowned out to save her mind from boredom.

The dragon Witch had soon found her 'father's' parents visit to be very bothersome, being told to be on her best behavior and didn't look forward to them. It certainly didn't help that Jeanne could recall the times during her infancy with her red-haired grandmother, Mitsuru, cuddling and dotting over her.

Jeanne could only thank her lucky stars that she hadn't been forced to meet with her grandparents on her mother's side of the family. Apparently, her other grandfather was a sort of priest. 'I can't see myself getting along with him.'

"But the history of our family that dad and grandpa Uther talk about is really interesting." Jaune defended, putting his meal back down.

"You're telling me you actually listen to those boring stories?"

"Yeah! Did you know our family dates all the way back hundreds of years? We're one of the few long surviving families out there left." The others were mostly either high society like families such as the Schnees or the many different descendants from the old royal families before the councils completely took over.

"Wow..." Jeanne responded, completely uninvested. "So, we have a very long family tree, big whoop."

"Not just that," The younger twin pouted. "The Arcs also used to be very close with the Vale royal family a couple hundred years ago, with the old Kings of Vale even making some of the Arcs at the time their Kingsguards and even some of the woman from both families marrying into each other houses because of their closeness. Also, the first Arcs practiced-"

"Wait!"

Jeanne held up her hand to stop him from rambling on.

"Go back, are you telling me that there is royal blood in our veins? If that's true doesn't that mean that **I'M** technically royalty?" Her mind began to wonder.

She could already see it now, Jeanne sitting on a throne made of human skulls of her enemies while her subjects all bowed before her. All of them calling her queen Jeanne as she had Jaune by side, like a good minion, along with an army of dragons.

'Jeanne Arc the Dragon Queen does have a nice ring to it.' She thought to herself with a sickly-sweet grin before it got taken away.

"Errrr... no, you're not and neither is anyone else in the Arc family. Dad and grandfather said something like that all those royals who married into the Arc family surrendered their claim upon taking the Arc name." The blonde knight informed her, crushing Jeanne's fresh dream of being an evil tyrant.

Sighing, "Well there goes that fun idea, thanks for ruining it."

"What fun idea?"

"Nothing brat, just go back to eating your food."

Not long after that the two soon feel into a comfortable silence with them both just sitting down eating, enjoying each other's company together. Well the younger Arc male was, his sister would strongly disagree with such a statement from being true at all.

Jaune's blue eyes briefly flickered towards Jeanne, his gaze soon lowered focusing more on her shirt and the rest of her clothes.

Specifically, the very poor state that they were in.

"By the way Jeanne, after you're finished with your meal and we get back home, take off your clothes for me."

"Pft!" Jeanne who had been taking a bite out of her burger did a spit take and briefly choked on her food. A few other patrons in the restaurant that heard the boy looked at him with wide eyes before moving on pretending they heard nothing.

"E-Excuse me! W-W-What did you just fucking s-say!?"

"Take off your clothes, especially your shirt, and give them to me," Jaune responded stone face unbothered by his sister's outburst.

'Where did this come from?' The color red seeped into Jeanne's cheeks as the brat, her minion, repeated himself being completely blunt and serious about his words. She was so taken off guard that her mind was thrown through a loop.

"I-idiot! W-Why are you saying that?!"

"Because I need to clean your clothes, the ones your wearing have become filthy from our sparring around in the dirt from earlier." Jaune's eye narrowed. "Mom says that clean clothes, clean soul. It's a good gesture, to take care of someone and I was told as the brother it's my job to take care and look after you, even clean you when you're dirty."

"Who told you that last part?!" Jeanne demanded though she had a vague idea of who could have told the brat such stupid things.

"Leone and Trish did."

…...

"Of course they did," She mumbled quietly cursing Jaune's naivety and denseness. The brat always wanted to be helpful to everyone in the family, taking it upon himself to do mundane things like doing the cooking, cleaning, shopping for groceries and all sorts of odd chores around the house.

None of this constant considerate behavior was helped by their mother eagerly encouraging Jaune to do all these tasks. It was almost like the woman was doing everything in her power to make sure her son ended up becoming the perfect house husband.

Staying hushed up so the brat wouldn't hear the inaudible curses she was firing off at her two older sisters that liked to find ways to mess with her. Jeanne now knew that meant even using their innocent baby brother wasn't beneath them if it meant they could tease her in some way.

Wasn't she meant to be the bad influence on the brat? Not them.

"...I'll clean my clothes later don't worry about it just...be careful with what those two tell you next time." She deadpanned.

Jaune simply shrugged at her suggestion, not seeing the problem. "Why? They're always nice and helpful to me, you just don't like them because they tease you."

"They're annoying, more so than you, and the only reason they're really nice to you brat is because you're their only brother and they are overprotective towards you. All of our older siblings are."

It was easy to understand why.

Given the fact that Jaune was the youngest, all the older Arc sister felt that protective instinct over there one and only little baby brother. Jaune also didn't help himself by unintentionally acting so adorable and kind hearted to all of them that the rest Arc sisters couldn't help but see their brother as something to be protected.

"Maybe they can be a bit...overbearing at times," Jaune admitted, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "But their hearts are in the right place and I wouldn't want them any other way."

The conversation between the Arc twins continued to flow, with them speaking about a number of both relevant and unrelated things.

Jaune would be the one doing the most talking, trying to keep his sister interacting with him. Asking such things as about their next sparring lesson, what video game they will play next against each other or general stuff happening back at home. While Jeanne would try and lose her temper at the brat's constant talking and yell at him. She also secretly became very reluctant when the blonde brought up them playing against each other.

No matter what she couldn't seem to pull a clear victory against her 'brother' when it came to battling it out on that blasted scroll console. She never looked forward to playing on it as Jeanne hated losing to Jaune every time they played but her own stubbornness wouldn't allow her to back down and admit defeat.

'Besides when I do eventually beat him it will just make my inevitable victory that much sweeter! Then I can finally say I'm better at everything than him.'

* * *

"So, the nightmares are back, huh?"

Their talks had steered more towards the recent events goings on at home, leading to them breaching the topic of Jaune's late night screams of terror.

"...errr y-yeah I've been... experiencing them again recently." He informed her, becoming clearly shy and uncomfortable speaking about it.

"Yeah, I already knew you were, your screaming had woken me up in the middle of the night the last couple times." She told him with clear irritation in entering her voice.

"I'm really sorry about that." He apologized, feeling bad about disturbing her and being a bother.

"Whatever," The white-haired Arc knew along with the rest of the family that the brat seemed to suffer from strong night terrors from a young age. Although strangely Jeanne noted that those traumatic episodes never occurred when she and the brat had shared a crib together and only truly began not too long after Jaune moved into his own room. "Are you finally able to use that tiny brain of yours to actually remember what your dreaming about that makes you scream like a girl?"

Jaune's eyes wandered around, looking at anything but her. "...um...y-yeah, sort of anyway, I mean I've b-been able to recall bits and pieces."

"So, what stupid crap been plaguing your unconscious to make you cry like a little bitch?" Jeanne laughed at her own words not seeing the blonde flinch at them. "Come on let's hear it then!"

"I..."

….

…

….

"... I dreamed about being chained up, surrounded by fire and t-then...m-my body being consumed by them." With those few words, Jeanne's amusement died down instantly.

With great reluctance, Jaune began going into what little details he could recollect from the phantom dreams that wouldn't leave him. He told her about every time they occurred it would always involve him getting chained up to a stake and being burned to death, going into a good amount of description of the flames, the heat and the pain, how it always felt so real to him during the nightmares.

By the end of it, all Jeanne was very quiet and had an expression aimed at him that Jaune had never seen on her before. The poor young boy didn't know what to class his sister's emotion as other than a form of sadness but even that was a bad oversimplification.

The girl eventually spoke back up, sounding oddly sympathetic. "So... it's... like that every time you try to sleep, huh? Having to experience...that? Always the same...painful nightmare."

"I-It's doesn't happen every time I try to get some sleep," Jaune quickly tried to reassure her as he didn't like seeing the almost sad face his sister was now wearing. "...A-And when it does happen it's not always... the exact same every time."

"What changes?"

"..."

"Brat!"

"Sometimes..." Jaune stopped himself for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm not the one being dragged up to the fire...other times I'm just stuck in the crowd watching and the one I see getting taken up to the stake..."

The ex-Avenger saw the brat look at her with a pair of dull blue which looked like they had lost their light which had made them previously shine.

"...is you."

Suddenly Jeanne didn't feel very inclined on finishing her meal anymore.

* * *

Upon leaving the fast food restaurant both brother and sister had remained silent as they wonder about the town, ignoring the sour looks and harsh whispers sent at Jeanne's way. The twins were easily aware that the direction in which their conversation had gone down had swept an awkward atmosphere over them and put a real downer in things.

The young blonde knight wasn't entirely sure what made his twin clam up the way that she had done but Jaune knew he didn't like it. Maybe going into great detail of the horrible pain he remembered from the flames enveloping him had triggered Jeanne to think back to when she had burned him with her semblance.

That had to be it, no matter how much she tried to hide it Jaune knew that deep down his sister felt incredibly bad and guilty over the accident even though he never blamed her for it.

While the young blonde knight was beating himself up over there talk the corrupted fallen holy maiden wasn't ignoring the brat or feeling some kind of horrible guilt. Instead, her mind was actually contemplating the implication of the contents involved in Jaune's nightmares.

'It all sounds a lot similar to a dream cycle that a Master would experience due to having a contract with a Servant.'

Masters and Servants were known to share a deep mental connection in their pact and was possible for both parties' to be able to see visions of each of others pasts in the form of dreams. It was a phenomenon that widely occurred and sometimes the viewer only realizes it's a dream upon waking up as during it all it feels almost real to the watcher. Sadly, the dreamer is unable to reject the visions from befalling them.

When the brat had started describing his nightmare Jeanne immediately recognized it as her execution at the burning of the stake, well it was the original holy maiden execution but even as just an alter she had retained the memory of her death. There were too many similarities that Jaune had been pinpoint accurate about like the heat the flames had produced or how painful it had felt to have one's skin literally be melted off from the body.

It was clear that Jaune was somehow getting visions of the day of her death and even ending up taking on her own perspective in some case, getting to experience being burned alive as well, at least in some way anyway.

A part deep, DEEP inside Jeanne actually felt sorry for her minion having to go through her execution. She can attest, if it wasn't already obvious, that being burned to a crisp wasn't at all a pleasant death.

'How is he having visions about my past? I'm not a Servant and we are definitely don't have a contract together. So, what is it that is connecting him to me for these visions to torment him?'

Was it the fact that they were twins or something?

'The brat's already proving to be more trouble than he's worth.'

This was something she might have to look it into.

NOT BECAUSE SHE CARED ABOUT WHAT THE BRAT EXPERIENCED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

Jeanne just wanted to makes sure that the new minion she had taken on wasn't already defective or something by seeing things he shouldn't be witnessing.

It could all be nothing other than some type of mysterious mental playback from her triggering his Aura but the Avenger couldn't say for sure as the full secrets of the ability were still new and unknown to Jeanne.

'I wonder if my Aura could have had any other types of eff-'

 **RUMBLE! ~**

Suddenly stopping Jeanne looked over to her minion and proceeded to give the brat a cold dead stare.

"Are you kidding me right now? How can that pit you call a stomach still want more food!?"

Blushing red from embarrassment and not meeting her eyes Jaune stuttered. "I-I can't help it; mom says I'm a growing boy and I have a big appetite because of my aura."

"Yeah, and she also says stupid things like 'Strangers are just friends that we just haven't met yet.'" She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That sort of advice will end with you in the back of a van with a tear stained mattress if you're not careful." Jeanne shook her head, hadn't Caren ever heard of stranger danger before?

Looking back at the brat with a critical eye. "I swear it's a miracle you're not some walking fat tub of lard with how much you eat."

Giving off a cute pout Jaune spoke up. "S-Shut up. There nothing wrong with my eating habits." His grandfather had said that the Grimm wasn't just the enemy but so was hunger, at least that's what the man said to him before laughing to himself seeing his grandson eat portions the size to feed three people.

Growling like an agitated beast Jeanne dug her hands into her pocket. "Fine then here!" She shoved a fair amount of lien over to him, that had secretly nabbed from her older siblings' purse.

"Go buy an ice cream or something to shut that gut of yours up."

"Really? Okay then but what about you? What ice cream do you want?"

"Anything I don't care just... make sure it has sprinkles." It was hot with them still being in the middle of the summer so a nice cool treat wouldn't go unappreciated.

Especially if it got the brat out of her hair for a bit.

Jaune nodded and Jeanne watched as the child that was meant to be her twin ran off.

Alone and with no one to distract her, Jeanne let her mind go back to pondering about the visions the brat was experiencing.

* * *

Running through the marketplace and weaving past the people going about their daily business young Jaune had nearly bumped into a dozen or so people in his haste to get him and his sister a nice cold treat.

On his way to the spot some high-quality foods that the stands were selling such as fresh fish all the from the waters of Menagerie, sweet golden colored apples that were native to Vale in the northern regions and exotic herbs and berries all the way from the Vacuo. Jaune made a mental note for him and his mother to go to the market here again tomorrow, they probably cook up something really amazing with ingredients that the vendors had in stock this month.

His almost drooled at the thought of his mother's cooking but had to keep himself in check.

Continuing on over to the ice cream stand with a light jog the joyful ten-year-old had waited in the quite a while before he was able to immediately purchased two ice cream cones, making sure to get one with sprinkles as Jeanne had requested.

With the tasty treats secured the blonde now had to make his journey back to his twin sister.

Going at a much slower speed as to make that he wouldn't lose his and Jeanne's desserts, though the boy quickly noticed a problem in that the main streets were far too busy with crowds of people all out and about during this hot summer day.

If Jaune was to go back the way he came while being extra careful with the ice creams so no one bumped into him then it would take far too long for Jaune to meet back up with Jeanne. By the time he would get back their food would already be halfway melted in his hands.

So, with that in mind, Jaune decided to take the back streets to quickly cut around the crowd and make it back in record time without risking losing the food that he had paid for.

The idea worked.

Travelling down four or five so alleyways the little blonde Arc could tell that he had almost reached it all the back to his twin sister. Still walking a nice pace Jaune passed someone that walking in the opposite direction, they must have had the same idea as him in avoiding the crowds, he kept on moving not taking any real notice of them.

Until...

"Hey, shrimp, stop!"

"Yes...? Turning around Jaune answered.

"Your Jaune Arc, right? The little kid whose sister is the crazy psycho girl at school that everyone is terrified of?"

Jaune gave an ugly frown at the older boy as a dark twisted feeling began to stir deep within his chest at his words.

He should have just ignored the person and kept on walking but as the older boy walked over and made to block his exit route that became no longer an option. Even with Jaune's still young developing mind, he could tell straight away that this wasn't a conversation that was going to end well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jeanne...

'What's taking the brat so long?'

She had been waiting now for almost a good half an hour for the blonde to show back up. It was well into the afternoon now and Jeanne wanted to go home already and lie down back on her wonderfully soft bed.

Hopefully, her parents had stopped doing the dirty when they got back.

It had been a good couple of hours now so Jeanne would hope that the Arc couple had ceased there coupling. 'Here's hoping that the old man and lady don't suddenly announce another child is on its way. One brat is bad enough let alone an actual baby crying everywhere.'

Truly, it shouldn't surprise Jeanne that her parents couldn't keep their hands off each other. For crying out loud the couple had conceived eight children together.

Fricking eight!

'It's like no one taught them about protection.'

Frustration slowly itched away at the ashen-haired youth the longer her annoying blonde made her wait. She wasn't used to the brat being away from her side for so long considering how clingy the boy was to her, it really did feel at times that Jaune was her second shadow with how the blonde always stitched himself to her side.

"For crying out loud I give him one simple task and the brat gets himself lost." Jeanne slowly sighed through her nose, grumbling. "Worst minion ever I swear, guess I'm going to have to-"

The corrupted maiden couldn't finish as a scream sounded off.

Finding the sound to be coming from a nearby alleyway her curiosity got the better of her.

Investigating further Jeanne was met with a shocking sight that would stick with her for years.

The image of Jaune with his back turned to her standing over another a boy around their age or older.

The brown-haired boy on the ground that Jaune was standing overlooked to be whimpering as her brother tightly grasped his right arm. The limb was twisted and bent in an odd angle and Jeanne was pretty sure she could see a bone nearly popping out. Aura lightly coated Jaune's form but instead of his color consisting of only pure holy-like white light, eerie black wisps tainted it. Merging and dancing around violently within her brother's normal generated Aura unrestrained.

By their feet lying completely forgotten were two ice-cream cones. It all but took her less than a second to understand that Jaune had broken and mangled the kid's arm.

But why had he done that? Was the question that was at the forefront of her mind.

"Brat...?"

Jeanne tailed off awkwardly as she slowly approached the unresponsive blonde, who seemed too forced on still applying unnecessary painful pressure to the other boy's twisted limb.

"Brat..."

"..."

Still nothing so she tried a different approach. "Jaune...?"

Jeanne was right behind him now.

"Oi! Jaune...that's enough alright, let go of the worthless nobody and talk to me." She laid a hand on his shoulder which finally got him to acknowledge presence.

Jaune's head snapped around and...

!

What Jeanne saw before would forever be burned into her memory.

Instead of bright blue eyes filled with kindness and warm affection a pair of sickly golden orbs, not too dissimilar from her own, glared back at her causing the Avenger to freeze.

The wide-eyed childish innocence that the boy always possessed was gone and nowhere to be seen in its place were yellow glowing eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred which burned as hot as the flames that killed her.

'What the-?'

One second those familiar type of eyes were glaring right at her, the next they disappeared upon Jaune blinking as he clearly realized who she was and snapped out of his little trance.

"J-Jeanne?"

The blonde looked at her and then over to the boy's arm he had broken which he immediately released from his grip.

"W-What did I..."

"Be quiet," Jeanne order and took hold of his cheek to force him to look at her and away from the broken boy he had injured. "Just keep your eyes on me and explain what had transpired here before I showed up."

She wanted answers fast, there was no telling how long they had before others would show up who had also heard a child scream out in pain.

Poor young Jaune looked confused and clearly worried about what he had just done. "I-I was making my back to you when this guy here—Aiden—tried to bully me into giving him our ice cream. I told him no but he tried to take it by force before he ended up knocking it out my hand."

"Is that it?" Jeanne raised her brow, there had to be more than just that for the naïve and kind-hearted ten-year-old to of gone so far in breaking the older boy's arm.

"H-He also kept in insulting you, calling you names saying you were crazy and... he called you a witch." An ugly scowl showed itself on the boy. "I-I don't know why but...I felt strange...angry, angrier than I've ever felt before and I just...ended up losing it."

It was clear to Jeanne that was about as useful Jaune was going to be on filling her in. None of it really answered her unspoken questions concerning what had happened to his eyes and Aura other him 'losing it' though Jeanne had seen the brat get mad before but never had it resulted in anything like this.

She was going to definitely need to keep an eye on her broth- err... minion to see if these strange phenomenons continued and what sort of effect there were having on the brat.

Seeing her twin looking close to tearing up Jeanne quickly tried, and she means TRIED, to comfort him, as odd as that sounded for her of all people to be doing.

Whispering softly. "Hey come on now, no crying. Don't be such a little bitch, everything is going to be okay you big wuss."

Funnily enough, that got a small laugh out the youngest Arc as Jaune tried to dry his eyes and keep the fears of his actions contained. He gave back a tiny smile and for once Jeanne gave a genuine one back.

But only a very small one.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching Jeanne's mind formulated a plan and immediately took action.

Moving Jaune to the side she went over the boy on the ground who was holding his busted arm and grabbed him by the collar and started whispering haunting words into his ear.

"Now listen here Aidan or whatever the fuck your name is," She hissed down his ear like a furious serpent. "You're not going to say a word of what my little brother did to your arm to anyone, if you do then I'll make you watch as I burn down your house with your parents and siblings still inside screaming as my flames cook them alive."

A small fire light up in her hand illuminating one side of her face.

For Aidan, the girl's chilling eyes were glowing sinisterly in the new light promising him only misery.

"Then after that, I'll skin alive your pet dog and make you dig its grave and bury it before finally focusing you to dig your own tomb where I'll bury you alive."

After explaining her long detailed and planned out threat neither one of them spoke for a good few seconds.

"Do you understand?"

The larger boy whimpered and only nodded back not saying a word, far too terrified out his mind to even speak. The Avenger was sure that the older had pissed himself which she would laugh about later.

Jeanne gave him a twisted grin which didn't at put Aidan's mind at ease. "That's good, so remember, stay your tongue or else I'll show you why I'm a real witch."

Not long after that, a group of people showed up investigating the scream, the town's people came across the sight a boy with a broken arm and Jeanne holding his collar while sporting a flame in her off hand.

Promptly stepping back from the injured boy Jeanne moved to Jaune's side and discreetly muttered. "Keep your mouth shut brat and let me handle this."

Last thing she needed was people in town heating him as well... since that would make things for very inconvenient for her when she sent her minion out into the town to get her things, she was too lazy to do herself.

Two adults soon ran from the crowd, which Jeanne assumed were the boy's parents.

"Aidan!" The woman cried as she went down to hold her wimping and traumatized child. The father looked to be trying to kill Jeanne with a glare he was aiming at her. Jeanne just gave back a dead stare showing her to be totally unfazed.

"You little monster!"

"Pff...please, your spawn had it coming for annoying me. Should consider yourselves lucky I didn't do much worse to him."

The man looked ready to take a strike at her but halted when the little girl's eyes were daring him with grand encouragement to swing at her so she could retaliate. He knew the Arc girl had Aura to protected herself with while he didn't, leaving him to the mercy of her flames.

Jeanne's words had led to the crowd whispering.

"She's done it again."

"That little bitch is a menace and it's only a matter of time before she kills someone"

"I don't care how much we owe the Arc's for protecting our home, something needs to be done about her."

"How long will it take before we all realize that she needs to go."

"We can't do anything she's an Arc, we can't touch her."

None of their words had any effect on Jeanne if anything she welcomed them with an open embrace loving the hate thrown at her. Jaune, on the other hand, was having a very negative reaction to the crowd's whispers but did as his sister told him and kept his mouth shut, even if he did hate the fact she was taking the fall for him.

'I'm so sorry sis...this is all my fault.'

Before things could escalate any further with the crowd, the boy's parents and the Arc twins an intervention came in the form of two familiar blonde females for Jaune and Jeanne.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" One of the beautiful blonde blue-eyed young women asked, wearing a very revealing black corset that which exposed her midriff for all to behold along with wearing some very tight black leather pants and high heel boots.

"Jaune? Jeanne?" The second female exclaimed in surprise in seeing her two baby siblings. She too had the common features typically associated with the Arc family of blue eyes and blonde hair, which she styled into a low ponytail. This young woman was dressed totally opposite of the other one, wearing a modest white dress with a blue jacket on top that fitted her slander frame making her all appear very doll-like.

"Trish! Violet!" Jaune yelled as he saw two of his other older sisters push their way through the crowd and promptly ran up to them.

Crashing into Violet first he gave his older sister a hug and kept his head buried in her midriff, almost trying to hide away from everything going on around him. Violet was shocked and confused about what was going on but nevertheless she slowly embraced her baby brother back with one arm and gently patted his head with a glove covered hand.

Trish meanwhile simply rested her right arm on her hip and took in the scene around her, seeing a boy getting taken away by his parents to the nearest hospital and a group of strangers all talking amongst themselves at same give her baby sister some dirty looks.

"Oh crap," She said, vaguely figuring out what had gone down from the looks of things. "This isn't good, mom and dad aren't going to like this."

* * *

Silence emanated out of the living room of the Arc family home.

Arthur and Careen were standing in the center looking concerned and... disappointed as they sent looks filled with a mixture of sadness, worry and hurt at their youngest children across from them, more towards their baby girl then their son. The rest of their children had been called back home as well to join for this family meeting.

All the older sister's Jaune and Jeanne were sitting off the side on different pieces of furniture laid out over the spacious living room. Angela was sitting down on the dining table accompanied by her younger sisters, a nervous Saphron and a fidgeting Rosswiess (The only other Arc daughter that sheared Jeanne's white grey coloured haired.) The three them were the most worried about their baby siblings, especially for Jeanne as they were unsure what consequences the girl might face for her actions.

Violet was sat down to the right of her parents on a reclining leather chair with her brown gloves now removed displaying two synthetic hands, her real appendages had been lost years ago before the twins had been born in an incident that the Arc family like to no longer bring up to avoid painful memories. The girl was less worried about the ramifications telling herself that everything will turn out okay and that her parents would solve any issues that pop up.

Finally, on the couch, Leone was sprawled like a lazy cat with her scroll in hand as she typed away with Trish taking up one of the armrests to sit down on with her legs crossed. The two of them were taking this the least serious out all their sisters, most in due to the two being the more laid back and chilled members of the Arc children.

"What made you do it, Jeanne? Why did you break the lad's arm?" The farther and the current made head of house Arc asked, peering at his daughter trying to understand.

"We need to know what happened in order to sort this out," Caren added trying to look stern but failed to mask away her concern.

"What's there to figure out?" The small yellow-eyed girl carelessly shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "The boy pissed me off and so he suffered the consequences for his stupidity."

The uncaring response didn't sit well at all with the current head of the house.

"Damn it, Jeanne," Arthur yelled. "You can't keep acting like this to everyone that irks you."

That got a head nod from the mother and older sisters.

"Watch me." She plainly shot back getting a deadpan look from all the older sisters while Jaune simply showed worry over his twin back talking to their father like that.

It was clear to the parents that their youngest daughter didn't pay any heed in her violent actions which had slowly turned to the people of their home town to abhor her.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face in tried frustration at the situation. The family of the injured boy had already sent harsh words of legal action towards him but the man wasn't at all concerned, if need be, he would just pay for their kid's medical bill which should cease all threats.

Complaints, more than usual, had been blasted at him as well about his daughter's behavior, telling(ordering) him to discipline and sort Jeanne out or even ship her off far away to some facility for troubled youths.

Of course, Arthur had always responded by not so politely telling them all to shove it and that not tell him what to do with his family. Caren and himself wouldn't be so heartlessly to ship their child off to some institution that would try and force Jeanne to behave in what they deemed was socially acceptable.

The man and his wife were sure that their youngest daughter would slowly come around to being more open and tolerable around others as she grew older. After all, they had seen it happen for themselves with Jeanne opening up more to the whole family, thanks in no small part to Jaune. In fact, Jeanne had gone without a single violent incident on someone for nearly a year and a half which had led the family to believe progress was taking place.

Until today with this setback occurring.

"You going to have to apologize to the boy whose arm you broke and his family."

"Like fuck am I!"

"Jeanne! Language!" Caren warned but was brushed off by her child who acted like she hadn't heard her.

Jaune was starting to shift uncomfortably as his parents and Jeanne shouted at one another.

"That little shit had what was coming to him for what he did."

"And what did he do then that justified breaking his arm, Jeanne?" Arthur questioned. "If there's more to this then tell me and I won't make you do anything but with how the situation looks I can't simply let you get away with hurting that couple's son.

"...I. Am. Not. Apologizing," Jeanne informed, stressing her words. "And that's final, you hear me old man!"

The parents didn't know what course of action to take.

Jeanne had lashed out and attacked someone, feeling no remorse for the deed and pushing everyone in town even further down the spiral of fear, mistrust and hate towards her. How long could this go on before the town's folk had enough and took action against their child in some way? Neither Arthur and Caren wanted to see something as bad as the people trying to run Jeanne, and possibly the rest of the Arc family, out of their ancestral home. They both wanted to avoid any further negative escalations between Jeanne and the town's populous from occurring while hoping to also fix their daughter's frightful social skills.

"Jeanne..." Arthur spoke up with a strong voice carrying itself before visibly deflating and letting a very long sigh. "This...attitude and behavior of yours, it can't carry on, it simply can't. Especially if it's going to put others at risk." He stated, appearing unsure of himself for what he was about to propose. "I-I think... we need to start sending you to meet with a professional."

Jaune froze up right next to his twin.

Caren stared at her husband with horror and then sadness feeling deep down like she had failed as a mother.

A lot the older siblings started scanning their eyes around the room uncomfortably, even the most laid-back of the sisters took attention of the matter getting more serious than they had first thought, thinking that the whole thing would be swept under the rug just like all the other times Jeanne had acted out. The only sister that even looked somewhat on board with the idea was Angela, thinking that sending Jeanne to see someone trained and experience might be a big help in stopping the girl's fierce nature.

"So...you're getting rid of me and shipping me off." Jeanne replied, sounding cold but oddly calm about the news while unknown to everyone Jaune was freaking out from within at the idea of Jeanne being sent away because of him.

'I knew it was a matter of time before this "family" would wash their hands with me. It was stupid of me to think otherwise in these past few years.' She told herself.

Jeanne's thoughts were blasted apart though when her father shouted. "No!" Looking deeply hurt and offended. "I would never abandon or get rid of you Jeanne, no matter what you did."

He shook his head in sadness.

"All I'm saying is that I think you should talk to someone. A professional or a doctor, someone who can help you and knows what they are doing. I'm only suggesting such a thing because I don't know what else to do and I don't want to see you getting in more trouble down the line hearing stories saying something like you burned away a civilian's face because they bumped into you on the street."

It took a moment for the Avenger to find her voice due being thrown off by the blonde man's words of concern for her and the gentle kind-hearted gaze that was now hitting her. 'The old man and the brat have the same stupid deep caring eyes.'

"I don't require anyone's help." She informed the older man, acting way calmer and level head then mere moments ago. "I'm perfectly fine, the kid's arm getting broken was an... isolated event brought forth by...irregular circumstances. I guarantee it won't happen again; I'll make sure of it." Her eyes discreetly drifted to Jaune who was looking down, stood still and not responding to anyone.

Arthur and Caren brows furrowed. "Irregular? What are you trying to say? What happened bac-"

"IT WAS ME ALRIGHT!"

Everyone's heads turned to see Jaune was the one who had just shouted at the top his lungs, he was gripping both his hands into tight fists as he looked both his parents in the eye.

"I was the one that broke the other boy's arm, not Jeanne."

Arthur and Caren paused.

"What are you doing idiot? Shut up! I told you to keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

"I'm not going to keep quiet anymore Jeanne, I can't, not if it means you're going to get punished for something stupid I did."

"Grrr! You are such a moron! Owning up like this and snitching on yourself, you are the worst minion ever."

The twins began squabbling.

Meanwhile, it was needless to the say the rest of the Arc family were momentarily stuck in a state of stasis as there they attempted to understand what was now being revealed.

Jaune had been the one to break the kid's arm?

The small, sweet, kind-hearted boy had seriously hurt another child around his age. That kind of behavior could be expected from Jeanne but Jaune being the true culprit had caused everyone to pause and think.

What in the name of Remnant had made the only son of Arthur and Caren Arc do such a thing?

Breaking up the little back and forth the twins were having, Arthur simply said to his son. "Explain."

The boy ended up retelling the tale of how the other boy had attempted to intimidate and bully him along with the boy trying to use his older age and big size to abuse the smaller Arc and steal from him.

By the end of it, the Arc couple were wearing ugly and angry frowns on their faces, all of the protective older sisters shared similar looks while also thinking about how they could get their own back at the boy who tried to bully there only baby brother. The mother had even worst thoughts cooking up in her head as her husband could swear, he felt a tinge of murderous intent from his wife.

Arthur though couldn't help but feel there was more the story as he found it hard to believe that his compassionate son would simply break someone's arm over some ice cream or feel at all threatened by some kid who his son knew was no threat at all to him due to all his training and Aura.

"What else did the boy do, Jaune?"

Scowling, the son answered. "He insulted Jeanne." Jaune hissed out with a rage that the family hadn't seen before. "He called her names saying she was crazy and messed up in the head. I dunno why but after that with everything else before I just...couldn't let him get away with saying that."

…

…

…

"Awww!"

The mother and older sisters all 'awwwed' at the explanation finding it heartwarming and sweet that Jaune had defended his twin sister's honor, somehow disregarding the fact that Jaune had mangled a boy's limb.

"You did the right thing Jaune." Caren suddenly announced patting her son's hair, a dark cold atmosphere seemed to hang around her body that was making Jaune feel uneasy.

"In fact, if it was me, I would off taken off the arm." She started to giggle behind her hand.

'Crap! I hate it when she starts to resemble her old man when she acts like that.' Arthur thought, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but it creeped him out when his wife acted like the scary priest. "Caren we shouldn't be encouraging this."

"Nonsense Arthur, that horrid boy got what he deserved for trying to bully our boy and insult my baby girl."

The father sighed to himself upon seeing that Caren had gone all mother hen on him. 'There's no way she is ever going to let me try and punish Jaune for his actions.' Oh well, the man guesses he can let Jaune off, after all, it was well known how much the boy cared about his twin sister and the other lad was asking for it by insulting Jeanne to her brother's face like that.

Of course, letting his son off the hook had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Arthur secretly thought that the little shit deserved it for attempting to bully his youngest son and daughter.

Not at all.

"Well...I suppose that's the end of it then."

"Hang on a minute," Leone interrupted.

"Jeanne, was you trying to take the blame for all this mean you were just trying to protect Jaune?" She asked with a grin, sensing some great material to tease her baby sister.

"What!?" The younger girl screamed before crossing her arms in a huff. "No! Not at al-"

"Yeah, she was!" Jaune interrupted, then ran up to his twin and embraced her in a tight bear hug which Jeanne tried to wrestle her way out of but was unsuccessful. "Jeanne told me that she would handle everything while I was too scared to do anything."

"Don't listen to him he's lying!"

Caren smiled.

"Awww, Jeanne, you were willing to do all that for your brother to protect him."

"No, I wasn't! You're all delusional I would never help the brat! I was only ensuring that my minion didn't end up shunned by the fools living here. So that he could still operate in the town freely to complete my tasks without hassle."

Everyone was now smiling at Jeanne as the ten-year-old tried to deny the claims and make excuses while still attempting to struggle out of her brother's arms. Finding the scene too cute, Caren soon joined in by taking both Jaune and Jeanne in her arms.

"Let go of me! Both of you!"

"Come on everyone, big family hug!" Leone exclaimed, jumping out her seat joining her mother and brother in hugging the reluctant Jeanne.

"The rest of you better not, don't you dare!"

One by one the rest of the Arc family join in and soon poor Jeanne found herself in the center of a group hug consisting of eight people cuddling. (She didn't count as Jeanne wanted nothing to do with this at all!)

'I was right. This truly is my punishment from God.'

How else could you explain being reborn and stuck into this crazy family?

* * *

 _ **Jeanne's room...**_

"Zzzz..."

After that whole ordeal Jeanne could be found back in the safe confines within the walls of her room (where she wouldn't have to fear any more Arc members hugging her anymore) fast asleep on her bed.

The day had ended and with it so did the whole drama surrounding the incident earlier today. In a few days or weeks, the Arc family will most likely have the memory pushed to the back of their minds, acting as if nothing had transpired at all. Meanwhile, the residents living in the town will continue to believe it had been Jeanne who had hurt that young boy. Adding to her growing infamy for years to come within the settlement.

Not that it mattered to her at all. Like she had said to herself before, Jeanne wasn't concerned with the opinions of those foolish sheep.

Besides she had more pressing thoughts that plagued her mind. Gaining strength, getting the brat stronger and up to her standards as well as the thoughts of what course of action for her take once leaving this stupid town in the years to come.

All sorts of stuff that while important to her could wait as right now the little Dragon Witch only wanted to sleep lazily in her bed undisturbed as she further enjoyed the comfy lifestyle that came with being born into a family of wealth.

Learning to appreciate the perks of this new life, feeding her sin of sloth by sleeping hours into the day and having the brat fetch her whatever she requested. The altered Jeanne will admit that this life was far more enjoyable compared to her old one as a low life peasant or at least to the memories of that life she still retained from the original holy maiden.

*Squeak*

Unfortunately for the sleeping Avenger, her sleep was broken when her finely tuned ears picked up the door her room slowly opening which made the old frame squeak as the wood rubbed against the wood.

"Jeanne...? Are you awake?" Came the unmistakable small voice of Jaune.

Currently facing away, Jeanne was questioning whether or not to answer the brat or just simply throw one of her spears at him.

Against her better judgment, she answered him. "I am now." She mumbled into her pillow though it still carried across the anger and annoyance at being disturbed in the middle of the night.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you, sis." He tried to apologize.

'For crying out loud!'

"What do you want?" She ordered, looking up at the blonde standing in her doorway in his pajamas.

Jaune almost backed down and wanted to run back to his room upon seeing and being on the receiving end of Jeanne's eerie eyes that glowed out to him in the darkness of his sister's poorly lit room. Still, though Jaune stayed.

"I had another a nightmare again." He eventually admitted. "The same one with the flames."

Oddly the blonde saw the harsh glowing die down and dim slightly at his words.

"...Alright...but why are you here... in my room?"

Embarrassment flooded the youngest Arc and hesitated to state his intentions in fear of mockery or rejection.

"...I can't sleep in my room, I'm too scared of being alone and having another nightmare." The pre-teen bit his lip.

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?"

Seeing the beginnings of the sad puppy eyes Jeanne shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Not happening. Ever."

"Please sis, just this once. I can't go back to sleep in my bed." Jaune pleaded.

"I don't care! You're not crashing here. Grow up, you wimp and go back to your own room."

The boy looked down, dejected he whisper a quiet. "Okay."

Turning to leave, he added. "Sorry for bothering you."

...

'Don't give in Jeanne. That is what he wants. The brat's trying to manipulate you with his stupid sad puppy eyes and pathetic display of being vulnerable. Don't let him win!'

….

….

Resist!

She needed to resist!

….

….

"Wait!"

Damn it!

Jaune halted his move to leave. "Huh?"

Throwing the blanket up on side of the bed. "Just this once okay and this incident never leaves this room. You understand?"

"Deal!" In flash, Jaune jumped on the bed and immediately snuggled next to Jeanne finding comfort in embracing his sister, much to the girl's dismay. "Don't worry sis, I promise not to say anything and an Arc never goes back on their word."

"See that you do or else I'll make you regret it."

For the love of the god which she had lost belief in.

She had gone soft! Caving in like this, spending ten years surround by the Arc family must be making her go crazy or something.

Already starting to doze off Jaune pulled his twin closer to him. "Thanks, sis," Smiling he whispered into her ear. "Good night, I love you."

"Whatever." Jeanne scoffed,tired, as she too tried to get some sleep. "... night."

That night Jaune had the most peaceful nights rest in a long time, free from the nightmare that been haunting him.

End.

* * *

 **Preview ( Spelling and grammar might still need work on it. Also might be changed in the final chapter.)**

Cutting down a Beowolf.

"Jeanne!"

Swinging his sword around he killed another two of the beasts with ease but more kept coming. The large pack far out numbered him and seemed never ending.

"Jeanne! Where are you!?" Jaune yelled out, his voice echoing everywhere within the wild woods as the flames burned from afar, which had separated them them, threatened to spread further.

Separating a Beowolf into two pieces, the blonde quickly plunged his sword into the head of the second one that lunged at him. The shining steel of Crocea Mors was now fully tainted with black blood of the beasts he had slain.

"They just keep coming." He said spotting yet another Beowolf emerging from the woods and sprinting at him. Taking a deep breath, Jaune sighed and prepared himself for the beast's charge.

"Your resolve is strong young one, but a child like yourself shouldn't be out on hunt like this." A soft but very serious feminine voice reached his ear.

Suddenly, a flash of purple flew by past his head and pierced through the Grimm's eye with pinpoint accuracy.

'...Jeanne?'

Spinning around Jaune's eyes met a pair of somewhat familiar yellow coloured orbs though with a green tint and a wild beastly glint to them which definitely didn't belong to his twin. Yep, the young white haired girl he was staring at up in the trees clearly wasn't Jeanne.

For a start, his sister didn't possess a cute pair of cat ears.

* * *

 **Well it's done.**

 **As I said most of the stuff that happened here is trying to set stuff up for later chapters sadly. Stuff involving the system revolving around the ranking and conscription based on semblances, the effects that's Jaune experiencing due to Jeanne being the one who unlocked his aura at birth and the mention about the Arc family being close the Vale royal family. Some references to the members of the Arc family that may or may not come into play later.**

 **Jaune and Jeanne going to Beacon will have to happen at much later chapter, I'm thinking at around six or seven. Since let's be honest Jeanne has absolutely no reason to ever attend Beacon or feel the want to do so at this current point without something else being involved to capture her interest. She doesn't care about saving innocent people or need to go Beacon to gain any strength from anything the teachers could give out.**

 **I already have a vague idea of how I'm getting Jeanne to attend Beacon but I need to set that up with next few chapters first.**

 **Also still no clue on the whole thing about people asking for the incest route. Every time I get a comment about a reason to do it or not do it I keep flip flopping. Doesn't help I'm so indecisive on this matter, maybe I should just flip a coin and decide it that way.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Nah**

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**

* * *

( Silly skit Omake – Rejoice! Grandpa Kirei visits during the winter holidays.)

A deep layer of snow covered the Arc's back yard which could be seen through one of many the frosted windows. White snowflakes slowly fell from the skies above making the whole Kingdom of Vale resemble the icy cold lands of Solitas. The whole Arc family was downstairs in the living room with a nice warm fireplace burning close by to make the winter season much more comfortable.

In the years of being reborn in Remnant, the once mighty dragon Witch had come to hate this time of year for one simple reason...

"Come on Jeanne, don't just sit there by yourself, help us with decorating the tree," Bianca called out.

It was the fact that with winter came the holidays and it just so happened that this world had its own strange version of Christmas. The winter solstice holidays they called it with the actual day of people giving out gifts to their loved being dubbed Yule day.

"N-No I don't want to help with the stupid tree." She struggled.

For some unknown reason whenever this particular holiday rolled around Jeanne could feel herself change slightly. Feeling the urge to decorate the tree, wrap presents, write cards, help with Jaune's and Caren's in baking or just genuinely spending time with the Arc family.

Was what they would call getting into the Christmas spirit?

'Disgusting!' The youngest female in the Arc family couldn't wait for this appalling 'fun' festive time to end.

"What are you doing? The tinsel doesn't go there! It looks terrible." Leone could be heard barking orders as Bianca was decorating her side of the tree.

Bianca just glared at her immature older sister. "Just shut up, you big sloth. This is my part of the tree I can do what I want with it." She fined off fixing up her side of the tree and then gave her sister a 'what you going to do about it' look.

"Girls, no fighting." Arthur smiled from his seat at his second eldest and youngest daughters bickering at one another, usually, the man was used to dealing with the twins causing a disturbance.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Who's that?" Caren popped her head out from the kitchen doorway followed by Jaune with a mixing bowl in hands and wearing an apron.

The veteran huntsman got up from his chair and headed to the door. "Ah that must my folks, they said that they would be visiting."

Jaune smiled with excitement, "Grandpa and grandma are here?"

"Obviously or he wouldn't have said it." Jeanne snarked.

Their father soon returned to the living room followed by two other individuals.

Uther Arc looked near identical to his youthful son, Arthur, having the signature blonde hair and blue eyes that permeated through most of the Arc line. The only differences being the previous head of the Arc family was sporting a nicely trimmed bread and had grey streak running along the side of his hair showing off signs of age. His wife, Mitsuru, was by his side looking elegant as ever in a white blouse with an expensive fur coat over it and having her long vivid red hair flowing free which swept over her left eye. Gazing upon the visible eye it showed the woman possessed crimson orbs which matched up with her hair, they held the power of authority and strictness within them possible relating to her aristocratic upbringing.

"Hello everyone," Uther greeted his grandchildren and daughter in law. "I hope your all doing well."

"We're doing great Uther thanks for asking."

"Ah, Caren! Come here!" The man threw his arms around Jaune and Jeanne's mother. "Gods you look wonderful, I knew my son made a smart chose in marrying you."

"Haha, I tell Arthur the same thing every day in case he forgets."

"Such a thing would never slip my mind honey!"

Uther went on and greeted Jaune and Jeanne's older siblings before taking his attention on them. "And how are my youngest granddaughter and my only grandson doing?"

"I'm doing great grandpa, it's really good to finally see you and grandma Mitsuru again." Was Jaune's reply.

Whereas Jeanne's. "Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket yet, you old fossil."

"Arh...hahaha." Uther chuckled awkwardly.

"I see your still very crude my dear little Jeanne." Mitsuru interrupted giving off a chilling aura. "I thought your mother and I already have spoken to you about proper etiquette and behaving around your elders...especially to your grandparents."

An intense stare off went down between the two as fire meets ice.

"It's so good to see again my dear tempête de feu (Firestorm)." The redhead broke off the little stare down and suddenly grabbed her granddaughter into a hug.

'It's not good to see you again, you old hag!'

Another set of knocks coming from the front door disturbed the Arc family, preventing Arthur's parents from smothering their youngest grandchildren. Jeanne was thankful for the interference. The main Arc family was overbearing and bothersome enough without the extended family getting involved.

"Who could that be?" Mitsuru asked, looking towards her husband, son, and daughter in law. "Are we not the only ones paying a visit?"

"I dunno," Uther answered first. "Arthur, do your little brother say he anything about visiting as well?"

"No, I invited him but Richard said he was going to be busy undertaking an extermination contract in Atlas to make it."

"Umm..." The three of them looked over to Caren. "I think I might know who it is."

"Who?" Her husband asked in curiosity.

Fidgeting Caren squirmed a bit before squeaking out shyly. "M-My parents." She admitted.

"What! Your parents? Why would they come over?" Arthur was panicking if Caren's parents had arrived that meant he was going to have to put up with **him**.

His father in law.

"My dad suddenly called a few days back and said that my mom was filling better recently, that she wanted to come and visit and also met Jaune and Jeanne for the first time since they were babies. I don't think the man was serious."

More knocks came, louder this time.

Arthur sighed to himself and got ready to face his in-laws.

"What's going on?" Jaune whispered over to Jeanne.

"Dunno, something about our old lady's folks have come to invade our home." Great more extended family to get annoyed at for her.

"That doesn't sound bad, I always wanted to meet my other grandparents."

Before long Arthur was seen entering the living room again only this time with a strained smile on his face accompanied by a man and a woman who immediately were greeted by the rest of the family.

Jaune and Jeanne sat back and looked towards the new woman that had come in first. She was small and looked very fragile like a glass doll which would break under mishandling. The lady looked just like their mother with the white hair, though she only had it going to her neck compared Caren's long flowing locks, and golden yellows eyes or in better terms eye. A medical eye-patch was over her right eye and the twins noted she had bandages around her arms.

The man by her side was very eye-catching, he was tall for a start...very tall with a few inches over their dad. His empty eyes looked like he was almost dead inside and reminded Jeanne of a pair of dead fish. His hair was colored brown and the man was wearing some very plain looking vestments.

It was clear to Jaune that his mother hadn't got her looks from her father.

"Hello Jaune and Jeanne, I'm your grandma Claudia" The eye-patched albino woman eventually said to them directly with a kind smile. "I meet you both once when you were only a few months old, sorry about not visiting you in such a long time I've been very ill the past couple of years."

Jeanne said nothing inside thinking. 'Huh, now that I think about, I do recall seeing a sickly white-haired looking woman watching over me and the brat sleeping back in our crib.'

"That's alright grandma you couldn't help it." Jaune gave her a gentle hug with his head reaching only up to her stomach. "It nice to finally meet you properly."

Caren smiled at her son getting along with her sick mother.

Just then the tall solemn man spoke. "I guess I should interduce myself as well, my name is Kirei and suppose I'm your grandfather." The man didn't at all seem interested in what he was saying nor the fact that he was meeting his youngest grandchildren.

When Jaune went to hug him, Kirei didn't give one back. Picking to remain still and stiff as a cold statue instead of warming up to his only grandson. "It's nice to finally meet you, grandpa!"

"Hmmm, yes quite." Kirei slowly pushed the boy away from him until the blonde was a good arm's length away. The cold and aloof man put down a heavy bag he was carrying with him.

Jaune being the young and hyperactive ten-year-old that he is blurted. "Did you bring presents with you grandpa Kirei? Are those for us!?"

"Yes," He answered. "Do you wish to receive yours now?"

Jaune nodded his head so fast many thought the boy would hurt his neck.

"Then rejoice boy!" Kirei shouted and pulled a book from his sack of gifts.

The smile on Jaune's face lasted a total of five seconds until he saw what he had been gifted. "A cooking guide on how to make spicy mapo tofu?"

Why did it feel to him like he had just gotten spooked?

"Ummm...thanks, grandpa." He awkwardly accepted the present before going over to the other side of the room to learn more about his grandma Claudia.

Kirei empty gaze then went over to his youngest granddaughter. Jeanne just looked at the creepy looking man and scoffed. "Don't even bother with handing me a gift, old man, I'll just throw it away as you don't have anything I want."

"Oh? And what is it you want my dear?"

"To witness and hear the satisfying pain and anguish of my enemies as they burn to death."

…

…

…

The corners of Kirei's lips slowly curled up into a disturbing smile, chuckling he said. "You are already without a doubt my favourite grandchild."

Both of the Avenger's eyebrows raised at the unexpected words.

Maybe she and the man would get along more than she thought.

"Now rejoice, Jeanne, my gift to you this year are dozens of black keys!"

Never mind she took it back, this man was pure evil and she heated him.

* * *

 **This stupid silly scene came to me around Christmas time, that's tells you how painfully far behind I am and how long it takes me to get anything done. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, it's King again.**

 **How you're all enjoying summer and if you play FGO hope you got all the summer waifu that you wanted one dead heat summer banners. I succeeded with my goal of getting Nero caster(Umu caster), Rider Artoria alter (Maid Alter) and Lancer Raikou(Prefect Mama). Took too long with Raikou as I got spooked with Helena archer at NP5! Before I got her and got a Fran as well with my Umu.**

 **Took me a while to get this out, works been a pain and I got distracted by other things. Ended up getting around to platinuming DMC 5, great game probably my game of the year. Also a mate of mine got me into...Jojo.**

 **I wasn't ready for it, I wanted to dip my toe into it but ended up getting swept up in the ocean that is all of Jojo's bizarre adventures. The Stands. The Ora! Ora! The Muda Muda! Killer Queen, King Crimson, D4C!**

 **And the memes, OH MY GOD the MEMEs!**

 **It was a very good time, I give it a seven page Muda out of 10.**

 **ANYWAY... moving one,**

 **Glad to see people enjoyed the Kirei skit. I don't have any plans to include him into the main story but doesn't stop me from putting him in more Omakes if any come to mind.**

 **Someone asked when will I hit the canon storyline, I reckon at around 2 to 3 chapters before Beacon. It would of been 2 at max but I ended up writing way too much again and had to leave some stuff for the next chapter or risk making this too long.**

 **I keep struggling to figure out how long a chapter should be and where I should cap it off at. I sometimes feel that my chapter are way too long at times. At friend recommended after this aiming for 15k but an extra 4 or 5 thousand words was fine if I write too much again. Is that a good target and thing to keep in mind?**

 **I don't like short chapters but feel mine are hitting a little too much on the lengthy end and could be done better.**

 **Thanks to AlucardTheDragonicGod and Lord Rikudou with there help.**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is bad. (But you already knew that.)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - If you go out in the woods today...

 _Arc household- backyard..._

"Die!"

Deflecting a strike towards his heart, Arthur had to defend himself from an onslaught of random slashes. All of them targeted towards different vital points but never aiming at the same spot twice in a row to prevent the strikes from becoming predictable.

His attacker was very aggressive and had him on the defence.

"Brat! Attack now."

Sensing his son coming up behind him fast with intent to take him out in one move. The man pushed Jeanne back before quickly acting and blocking the sneak attack from his rear.

Though it turned out his son had pumped an Ursa major like-sized amount of Aura into the strike. Unprepared, Arthur soon found himself blasted back by the sheer force of it. Falling onto one knee, his great-sword anchored into the ground to prevent him from tumbling backward any further.

' _They're getting better_ ,' Looking up he saw both Jeanne and Jaune side by side. ' _Ha, Amazing! The two are working incredibly together._ '

Perhaps the saying of twins being able to read each other's minds held some truth to it.

' _Give them a few more years and it will be like they're in sync with each other. If they both become Huntsmen, I couldn't imagine a different set of two people becoming better partners._ ' Then again the man couldn't imagine anyone but Jaune being able to put with his sister's... antics.

The gods help the poor fool who ended up stuck with Jeanne if they weren't the girl's brother.

Getting back up, Arthur could see that his baby girl was beginning to lose her patience with the mock battle.

It was taking longer than she thought and Arthur wasn't giving the twins an easy fight, he kept persisting, never surrendering.

Serving to annoy his ashen haired daughter.

"Grrra! Enough of this! Brat, strengthen me up! I'm ending this."

"Got it, Jeanne!"

Arthur watched as his son placed out his hand to his sister's shoulder and concentrated. A pure white cloak of light soon covered both of the twins, making them shine brighter than any star.

Then...it truly started.

Slowly, Jeanne's own dark purple Aura started to dance alive welcoming in the untainted white Aura, almost feeding off of it, as it grew in size and power around the young girl's form. The ground around her feet cracked and softly rumbled, giving in to the sudden increase in power. The Aura was literally rolling off Jeanne in waves as her shadowy cloak clung to her like a fateful lover.

It climbed and climbed, reaching up, until it looked like the Aura couldn't go any further without collapsing in on itself.

Feeling unstoppable, Jeanne gave away a smug smirk.

Meanwhile, poor Jaune beside her was breaking out into a cold sweat, his knees shaking as the boy tried to keep supplying his sister and not break the connection.

Arthur had been corrected when it came to his son's semblance. Being able to strengthen up other's Aura along with their semblances was a recipe for a very powerful and, dare he say it, broken semblance. Though Jaune had only just started to fully understand and unlock the true potential of its power, nevertheless it was still something to behold and it made Arthur both concerned and excited to see what his son would do with such a gift.

'They've come so far... ' The pride he felt for his children doubled in his heart.

"Take this old man!"

The father knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

'Is it too late to say I yield?'

 **BOOM!**

* * *

A wide smirk was out on full display as Jeanne took in the sight of the small controlled inferno that she had unleashed on the old man.

'Hahahaaha! That'll teach the old fart to dare question my skill.'

Maybe if she was lucky, the man was so badly injured that he would cease it with those infernal pet names of his that he had given her. There was only so many times Jeanne could restrain herself from doing something...unpleasant to the old blonde when he kept on calling her something like 'sweetie' or 'little princess'.

God how she loathed those stupid titles.

They weren't cute! No matter how much Caren and her older sisters said otherwise.

The smug look soon vanished, replaced with an irritated scowl that could sour milk.

Walking, (or rather limping) Arthur wore a proud smile on his face. He looked no worse for wear other than the heavy scorch marks on his armor and the tips of his golden mane being singed.

"Haha! Incredible you two! Amazing teamwork, you both had me on the ropes a few times back there; I'm ashamed to admit."

Jaune, despite his obvious exhaustion and overuse of his semblance, soaked up the praise like a sponge to water. Jeanne however merely scoffed at the words knowing the man was talking out of his arse and exaggerating.

Yes, they had put Arthur on the back ropes at times but the Ex-Avenger could also could tell that the veteran Huntsman wasn't going all out on them in the slightest.

Still though, Jeanne would take some pride in the fact that she and brat had coordinated so well together to push the old man back in this mock fight.

"Look at you two, only recently turned twelve and already you're both working together to take me down. Maybe I should feel a little worried that your planning on overthrowing me and taking the reins of the Arc family." The blonde man laughed good-heartedly.

"If we did take over, old man, we would do a much better job of running things than you."

"Oh I'm sure you would," Crossing his arms, Arthur lectured. "But it'll be a long time before I step down, like my father before me, and let someone else take on leading our old family house."

"Maybe it'll happen sooner than you think if you keep fighting as sloppy as you were just moments ago."

Letting the snarky comment slide, Arthur only shook his head and rolled his eyes at his little princess's harsh words. Like everyone else, he and the family had long gotten used to the young pyromaniac's sharp tongue which she used to spit out strong barbs at anyone.

Putting the training weapon aside, Jaune and Jeanne watched the father of eight walked over to the mysterious large black case that he put down previously before the fight.

"If you keep saying such mean things to me sweetheart you may hurt my feelings and I won't show you my surprise." He jested.

The ashen hair tried very hard to prevent her eyebrow from twitching at the use of the pet name.

"What's in the case, dad?" Jaune asked.

"Ha, well since you two have worked so hard the last couple of years in your training," Dropping the case on the floor away from his children's viewing the man clipped it open.

"With you learning and understanding more about your semblance and Jeanne going a whole two years without a major incident occurring. I thought that you both deserve a little something."

Watching the man's back as Arthur rummaged around with the contents within the case, building up suspense and gaining both siblings interest.

"Annnnnnnd~ I think it's about time you two were given your very own weapons."

Presented was a sheathed sword with the only defining feature being the blue handle and golden decorated cross-guard.

"Son, this is yours."

Taking the weapon offered to him, the young boy immediately drew the sword out of its confines with childish impatiences at the excitement of being given the gift.

The blade hummed and shined once brought out into the sunlight. The stainless steel glowing as it reflected the light becoming a beacon, like a lantern in the dark. Other than all that though the weapon seemed to be a simple long-sword, equipped with a straight thin double-edged blade making it light. Perfect for speed and, with how sharp the edges of the blade appeared to be, for cutting making the deadly tool nicely balanced to fit most users out there.

It was the type of sword one envisioned a knight from an old fairy tale to wield. Though Jeanne did note that it looked to be masterfully forged and well made putting it's quality up there in her option.

Which was saying a lot given the fact she had seen swords wielded by heroes from both myth and legends, so the fact that this blade didn't appear to be some useless piece of crap in her eyes gave it some worth.

"What I just handed over to you, Jaune, is Crocea Mors. Our family's ancestral sword."

"It's beautiful," Jaune muttered.

Finding the weapon simple yet... oddly elegant as it felt right to be holding this sword in his hands. The blade felt powerful, it made him feel strong but also found something...lacking. Something was missing, something that prevented the sword from feeling his own but the blonde couldn't tell what was lacking.

Not yet anyway.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow at the weapon's name.

'Yellow death huh?'

Her Latin knowledge was pretty much nonexistent due to the original holy maiden being illiterate to ever learn the language. But the pure version of herself had picked a word or two thanks to spending so much time around those bastards at the church. 'It escapes my mind but I'm sure a heroic spirit long before my era had a sword with the same name.'

No longer having access to the throne of heroes made it hard to remember every single detail about other servants and the important information of their history. 'Whatever it's not like it matters anyway. That sword isn't a Noble Phantasm and I very much doubt there are any other spirits who have gotten washed up here.'

Watching his son admiring the family sword, Arthur informed. "Crocea Mors has been in the Arc family for generations dating all the way back around the founding of our ancient house. Going from father to son, and some rare times daughter as well, serving and protecting them throughout many battles." The man's eyes flicked towards the blade.

"Safe to say the sword has many tales surrounding it over the ages, the oldest rumour being that the weapon was forged during the age of magic and when the gods still looked over humanity before they abandoned us." The face of the current head of the Arc family became very grim.

"Though sadly the stories around Crocea Mors have now become overshadowed and it's mostly now known for its deeds done by your great-great-grandfather during his time in the great war and the Faunus revolution. His service during those events are marked as bloody ones and that sword you hold was the tool he used to survive those wars." Arthur ended, finishing his brief little history about the long past the weapon held.

"I think it goes without saying that me handing this over to you, Jaune, is a very significant gesture and family tradition."

* * *

Jaune looked at the sword with much more caution now after the context and full weight behind having Crocea Mors being handed down to him now meant.

"What about me?" Jeanne rudely interjected, secretly feeling left out.

"Oh, you?" Arthur blinked. "I didn't get you anything."

"What! How's that fair?!"

She began ranting and throwing her arms about in a tantrum becoming very animated with her limbs flying about. Her young brother took a step back, fearing his sister was going to explode with fire bursting out like a match light in a gas-filled room.

*Snort*

The anger pale girl halted her movements and stop running her mouth. Turning to see her father trying but failing to stifle his laughter.

"Hahahaha," The man failed, letting a goodhearted laugh at his youngest daughter's expression. "Ha! I'm only messing with you, Jeanne. Of course, I got something for you as well."

Feeling embarrassed, "Grrr! You should know better than to toy with me like that, old man." She grumbled. "Do you want me to hurt you? Maybe next time I'll disarm you of your other 'sword' and make sure that you stick with only eight kids."

"Ahem," Arthur cleared his throat, fidgeting around. "Now, now, Sweetheart, no need for that. I'm only having a little fun is all."

"Stop calling me that and just show me what you got already."

Without another word, the old blonde went back to the weapon case and this time whipping out what he had planned for Jeanne. The father hopes his gift will be well received from his daughter, gods know it that Jeanne was always the hardest one in the family when it came to giving gifts or presents during her birthday or when the holidays roll around.

"Here you go, Jeanne. I had this made specifically for you."

The Avenger was then presented with her own sword.

Straight away, one could see the differences it held compared to her brother's. Sheathed away in fine black leather, the handle was the purest of black that Jaune had ever seen, so dark that even light failed to escape its darkness.

The girl took her weapon with much more confidence than her brother, without any of the childish excitement like the brat had. Treating the deadly weapon with much more respect than her fellow twin, the father noted.

Slowly and with grace, Jeanne removed the blade from its sheath in one smooth simple motion.

It was a rapier, with a double-sided thin blade which measured at around one meter in length. Giving the sword a much longer reach than Crocea Mors with the bonus of being much lighter, but the thinner blade did mean that the metal lacks the strength and sturdiness of the Arc sword.

'Hmmm, strong, light, the weight is perfectly balanced to fit me holding it with one hand.'

She began taking a few practice swings to get a feel for the weapon.

'Masterly crafted as well.' She added. 'Perhaps for once, the old man did well with giving me a gift I might find a use in… plus I can't deny that I do find the colour and overall appearance appealing.'

Just like the handle, the blade itself was void black, as if the sword had been forged out of pure obsidian. The light didn't shine off the blade once it was exposed to the sunlight, instead the metal sucked in any light that touched it and trapped it like a black hole. Barbed metal rings had been carefully bent and wrapped around the cross-guard like someone had chosen to decorate the thing in barbed wire or rose thorns.

Finally, to top off the sword's appearance, dark purple gems were fitted into the ends of all three points of both the cross-guard and the grip.

'This must have been expensive to make.' A custom job like this was never cheap.

Arthur had patiently watched his youngest daughter inspect the sword he had ordered to be forged for her personally. Hiding his fears in that what he had spent time and money to get the weapon made for her went unappreciated and thrown right back at him.

Seeing his baby girl finally putting the black sword away into its sheath, he asked. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's...good and extremely well forged I...I," Hesitating. "I-I thank y-you for the gift...father." She struggled out.

Hearing his daughter's thanks and the fact she called him father instead of 'old man' had Arthur clenching his teeth trying to fight back any manly tears that threatened to pour forth.

He wouldn't cry!

Not in front of his children, especially not in front of Jeanne and Jaune. The girl would tear into him so bad that it would hurt his pride as a man and Arthur couldn't allow his only son to see him crying and ruining the strong masculine image that he had tried to build up over the years for Jaune to look up to.

No, Arthur would hold back his many tears, (because men don't weep!) and instead let it out when alone with Caren as he told his wife how he had gotten their daughter to offer up one of her rare 'thank yous' and that Jeanne had actually referred to him as 'father' for once.

Discreetly ridding himself of the moisture in his eyes."That's great! I'm glad to hear it, sweetheart,-"

"Grrr! I've told you to stop calling me by those blasted nicknames, old man!"

"-I was worried that you might not find the weapon to your liking." The man finished as if he hadn't heard the interruption in the first place, all the while with a growing smile.

"Though if you want something else crafted that's not a problem, I'd rather you have something that would definitely see use in the future. Or perhaps the opinion of modifying the sword to suit your tastes is what you would like?"

"The sword is perfectly fine as it is. Although since your offering, there is a request for another item I'll like to put forth to go along with my new blade."

Arthur got excited. "Is it a shield?"

"No! It's not a shield!" She screamed. "I'm not some weakling that cowers behind a sheet of metal. I attack my enemy's head on until there's nothing left of them."

"Oh well," Arthur sighed dramatically. "I suppose it was too good to be true that you would finally join your brother and me in seeing the amazingness that is using a shield."

"Shields are shit."

"You take that back young lady! I won't hear such blasphemy"

"Make me, old-timer."

Speaking about shields…

As father and daughter joke about and had their back and forth, Jaune had been fiddling around with the sheath for his family sword and ended up pressing a switch. The next thing the young blonde knew the holder for his blade extended into a white shield which proudly displayed the Arc family sigil.

"Ah! Son, I see you found the secondary function for the sheath."

"It...transforms into a shield?"

"Yep, pretty convenient, right? Having both the sheath and shield be one. Though it still weighs the same and it's pretty heavy."

Jaune just nodded his head and just kept deeply inspecting both the simple sword and shield.

Frowning. "Are you happy with your gift, Jaune? If you don't wish to wield Crocea Mors as your primary weapon I understand, we can get you something else." After all, Arthur knew that the family sword wasn't for everyone with how old and primitive the sword was nowadays compared to the high-tech gear people used.

Even he had ended up hanging up Crocea Mors around halfway through his years enrolled in the academy. Eventually submitting and choosing to upgrade his arsenal for something more modern and convenient during his younger years back in Atlas.

"No!" The boy shook his head. "I'm happy and honoured to be gifted with such an important sword linked to our family history father, truly. It's just…"

Arthur watched as his son struggled to find the right words.

Typical of his boy to find the best of way saying his opinion without offending. His son was kind to others...unless you were rude to Jeanne then you ended up on Jaune's shit list. A hard thing to accomplish but insult Jeanne then you'll have a hard time getting along with the welcoming youngest Arc.

"...Would it be alright if I...had Crocea Mors modified?"

The old man didn't say anything.

Jaune watched his father's jovial mood vanished before him. Replaced by an unreadable stone-faced expression.

"Are you honestly asking me if you can tamper and meddle with our ancestral sword?" Arthur asked with a cold tone. "A sword which has been with our family since the start and has been preserved by the members of house Arc through the ages. Is that what you are asking?"

Panicking, a bit of sweat starting to form on his brow. "I-errr um-"

"Very well then go ahead." Arthur interrupted, with his jolly and cheerful mood suddenly returning out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's fine, your not the first Arc in history that's wanted to make modifications to Crocea Mors." The man shrugged.

"Where do you think the transforming shield that turns into a sheath came from? That tech is a bit too modern and it wasn't with the sword back in ancient times, that's for sure. Heck, the idea of a shield combo with the sword didn't even get added on until much later by one of our ancestors."

"Really? I always just assumed the shield was a part of the set."

"Yeah... well, it was never always like that, believe it or not, but that sword had originally started as a great-sword."

'A greatsword.' Something about that image clicked in Jaune's head but was unable to think more of the idea that hit him as his father kept on talking.

"But over the years there's been many Arcs that have made both minor and large changes to Crocea Mors. Sometimes it's a small thing like adding a shield or making a sheath that turns into a shield, and then we got the more significant alterations with one very old forefather reforging the family blade into a shorter sword for ease of use for himself." Arthur informed, reciting more old history of his family and their sword.

"Sooooo your really okay with me looking into making changes to Crocea Mors?" Jaune asked, feeling nervous asking the current head of the Arc family if he could mess around with such a historical heirloom.

"Yes, yes, I told you already it's fine to upgrade it." The veteran Huntsman waved his hand in a shooing manner. "I, and suspected our progenitors as well for that matter would much rather see the sword actually getting used out there in the real world for what it was intended for, rather than it sitting above the mantelpiece gathering dust."

Face scrunching up, the man quickly added.

"Though sadly I can't let you tamper with the actual blade itself." He regrettably told his son. "The metal it's made from is so old and rare that no blacksmiths alive in this day and age can even reforge such an ancient relic from the old ages… but anything else that can be added to Crocea Mors and benefit you is fair game."

Despite that small and only restriction, Jaune tightly held onto HIS sword and gave a wide toothy grin.

"Thanks, dad! I promise you that I'll wield Crocea Mors with the respect it deserves and make you proud."

" Haha! I know you will Jaune." Arthur ended up matching his son's grin, exclaiming. " I wouldn't have given you the sword if I didn't think you deserved it."

The two blondes were now sporting identical goofy smiles.

The two doing the same pose and expression it made it look like the elder blonde had short miniature clone next to him.

This event right here truly was a great father and son bonding moment.

"Oi!"

Sadly for the two males, that moment was shattered by the third member present with them who they had momentarily forgotten about.

"Are you two blonde idiots quite done having this sickly heart to heart bonding session?" Jeanne scowled, holding her new sword in hand.

"Quite frankly it's disgusting for me having to watch it play out and it makes my stomach turn." Faking a gag. "Honestly, both of you are meant to be the men in this crazy family of ours and yet you two are both the biggest emotional wusses out of all of us. Man the fuck up, the both of you."

"Ahhhhh! Are you feeling left out sweetheart?" Arthur smiled and teased, taking a note from his elder daughters books.

"No, I'm not and STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The girl denied but the father swore he saw a tiny hint of a blush breaking out on his little girl's cheeks.

"Whatever you say, sweetie!"

"Tch! Are we done here, old man?" Jeanne growled.

"Of course we are but why the rush?"

"Good! Brat let's leave this old-timer and get back inside." She grabbed Jaune by the arm and dragged the boy back to the house, the poor boy almost dropped Crocea Mors with how hard he was getting pulled along. "I'm hungry so it's your job as my minion to cook for me."

Watching the siblings leave, Arthur could only simply laugh. Looks like Jeanne was making good use of her brother's culinary skills that his wife had beaten into there son's head in Caren's attempted in making Jaune out to be some kind of 'perfected husband material' as the woman would say.

* * *

"No."

"You have to do it, Arthur," Caren told her husband with nonsense tone and a mean glare to match it. "We had a deal!"

"I don't wanna!"

Sighing at her spouse's childish response, it was almost hard to believe that the man she had been married to for so many years and had eight children with was right now acting like a young spoiled toddler being forced to do something they hated.

'It honestly feels like I have a ninth child all of a sudden, a man-child!' Caren screamed within her mind meanwhile her face betrayed nothing of her anger instead wearing a serious mask.

'And this new "child" isn't nearly as cute and adorable as my sweet little knight.' She insulted Arthur as the man kept refusing to hold up his end of the bargain. 'My Jaune would never act so unruly towards me, he's a good boy and does what his mother asks him to.'

"Why can't you do it, Caren?"

Frowning, she informed. "Because we made a deal long ago that you would give any sons we had 'The Talk' and I would handle giving it to any daughters we had."

Though looking back on it if Caren had known she would have been given a streak of six daughters in a row before finally gaining a son she would have never had taken such a deal with her husband after they had shortly married.

Hindsight truly was twenty-twenty.

"I don't recall this, why should I stay true to this deal from years ago anyway?"

"Because you gave your word as a Arc."

Caren grinned in victory.

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed, knowing that there was no way out. "Gods sometimes I hate that stupid family motto."

"Too bad looks like you'll be giving our son the conversation about puberty as well as the birds and the bees."

She tried not to sound like she was enjoying her husband's predicament but was failing miserably.

"But you'll do a much better job than me!" He whined, "You've already got the experience over the years giving Angela, Leone and the rest of our older children the talk."

"Yes, and now it's finally your turn to step up and give our son the important information he'll need to know as he slowly starts to become a man in the next few years." She lectured. " It's better to get this out of the way sooner rather than later, else Jaune will be ignorant of important changes happening to him growing up."

Arthur looked to the ground and grumbled. "Shouldn't this be something the school should teach him? It's going to be awkward between us, I don't know where to even start."

Caren smiled. 'Good! You can suffer the same awkwardness I've had to endure for years, you ass! Curse you for getting me pregnant with a streak of freaking six daughters in a row! I'm not going to let you weasel your way out of this one! Now you can share my pain as a parent.'

"I'm sure you'll figure something out love, you always do." She comforted him with an all too sweet smile, meanwhile a chibi reason of herself did an evil victory celebration dance within her head.

"..."

Not looking any better or moved by her kind words. "Are you moping?"

"No! Of course not, It's just… not fair is all!"

The grown man whined again making Caren honestly wondering how in the world this person had become a powerful huntsman, the head of the Arc family and had gotten her to marry him in the first place. She thought she would be used to her husband's wacky behaviour by now but it seemed that despite the man she loved becoming more serious, mature and growing up, Arthur still was at heart the lovable goofball she had met back in their teens.

"You've got IT easier than me." Caren counted, putting an arm on her hip and looking down at him. "I'm the one who's got to try and give Jeanne the talk."

A conversation she was dreading.

"Unless of course…" placing a single thin finger on her chin. "You would like to trade? I'll happily take the 'challenging struggle' of giving my sweet little boy the talk while you can inform our youngest daughter about boys, hormones, periods and all sorts."

"..."

The man froze and went silent.

Arthur's eyes slowly widened at the mere thought of the suggestion.

"You know, all of a sudden my upcoming conversation with Jaune doesn't sound so bad."

He said with a more upbeat tone. "It'll be another great father and son bonding moment for us!"

"I knew you would eventually see things the right way." Caren closed her eyes and clapped her hands in front of her chest. 'Drat! I should have let him keep complaining and tricked him somehow into swapping. Then I could have had Jaune and tell him about girls. Stuff like how to find a good wife, what qualities to look for, to stay away from hussys and to avoid becoming a no-good playboy like his Uncle.'

"Still though...I'm kind of nervous." Running his fingers through his hair, "What if Jaune asks me something I don't know how to answer? I need some time to prepare myself mentally if I want to do this right."

"That's fine."

Placing her hands on his broad shoulders lightly massaging them, she added. "Take as much time as you need, within reason of course. Don't want you backing out of this now do we? Just let me know when you plan to speak with Jaune so that I can take Jeanne and do the same with her."

Relaxing at his wife's touch, allowing her fingers to get rid of the stress that built itself up within him, Arthur leaned backward until he felt his head resting up against Caren's stomach. He also secretly enjoyed the feeling her bosom gently pressing down on his head.

'Ahhhh, so comfy.'

Prying a single eye open, the blonde took a peek over at the calendar on the kitchen wall.

Noting, 'Huh, it's the 12th at the start of the next week. Why is that day noteworthy for again?'

Staring at the dates longer both of his eyes soon snapped open in remembrance, thankfully his wife didn't notice and kept up her massage. 'Crap, I forgot that he said he was going to be in town next week and will pay a visit. I've been so busy I failed to remember to mention it, Caren is gonna flip when she finds out and I'm de-

A thought suddenly struck the blonde.

'That could work.'

Arthur felt as if a light bulb had been switched on inside his brain.

A scheme was forming.

"I'll speak to Jaune at the start of next week." Caren suddenly heard her husband say and she looked down past her bust to him.

"So soon? I thought you were you gonna try and attempted to put this off as long as you could."

"Hey, I'm just following what you said about getting it out of the way as soon as possible." He gave a weak smile.

Like his son, Arthur wasn't the best liar out there but prayed that his wife didn't catch on to him.

"*Giggle* Well it's good to know your following my advice, I know how stubborn you can get." Breaking eye contact and turning around, Arthur quickly wiped away his sweat while his wife wasn't looking and tried to let his beating heart return to normal.

Making her way out of the room she voiced out. "Next week is perfect, It'll also give me a lot of time to plan out how I'm going to speak to Jeanne."

Letting out a long-winded sigh. "Wish me luck for that heart-to-heart mother and daughter chat."

"You don't need luck, honey. You've done this a dozen times before, you've got this! I believe in you." Arthur encouraged while waving the white-haired mother of eight out of the room as she left.

Once out of sight, the blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Poor Caren, Jeanne's gonna eat her alive." He said to no-one but himself. "Oh well, I guess as long as it's not me dealing with our fire happy daughter then it's fine. Besides I've got my own troubles coming up."

Like his younger brother coming to visit.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"What this about?"

Stuck in her parents' room sitting at the foot of the bed Jeanne demanded an answer.

She was trapped with her 'mother' and all six of her older siblings, every single female in the Arc family that currently stayed in the house was crammed into the master bedroom. The Avenger didn't have a clue why she was here. She had gone looking for the brat, who had up and vanished on her mysteriously, and suddenly the next thing she knew, Jeanne found herself getting snatched up and dragged into the bedroom.

"Well...you see, Jeanne, there's something important we have to discuss." Informed Caren.

The woman appeared serious and stoic but Jeanne could spot the signs of stress and nervousness that she tried to hide from her.

"And this 'important' discussion requires all of them here as well?"

She gestured at all the older siblings that had taken uphold inside the bedroom as well.

"Hey! I don't want to here either, but mom ended up roping us in so we suffe-mmmmhhh!" Whatever Leone was trying to say was stopped forcefully as both Angela and Trish covered the girl's mouth. Both sisters had a scared look in their eyes as they gagged the loudmouth blonde while under the glare that their mother was sending there way.

Giving a smile, that looked a little too forced, Violet spoke up. "We're all here because mother 'asked' us to... offer help and support in any way for this discussion we'll be having. Isn't that right?" The doll-like girl asked with a pleading look in her eyes, her artificial fingers nervously fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

Cold sweat running down the back of their necks from the expectant look they were receiving from their mother, Rossweisse and Saphron quickly nodded their heads.

"Y-Yeah, of c-course."

"We've here to h-help our baby sis with any q-questions she may have."

'Something isn't right here, What's got them so scared and nervous? They've never acted like this in the past. Heck, now I'm even starting to worry about what this is all about.'

The back of Jeanne's mind screamed that whatever was coming was something she would absolutely abhor.

Ignoring the warning in her mind, the white-haired pre-teen bite the bullet and asked. "What's so important to discuss that it requires ALL of you to help."

Taking a deep breath, Caren choice to finally answer her youngest daughter. "Jeanne, you're on your way to becoming a woman."

'What?'

"And very soon you're going to experience changes."

'No…'

"Many changes," Angela added.

'This can't be what I think it is."

"Yes! Many changes," Caren corrected. "Ones that will make themselves known immediately-"

"Like growing in some areas." Said Trish with a grin, 'subtly' crossing her arms under her generous bust.

'No...no...no…'

Feeling embarrassed, Violet stuttered out with an awkward look on her face. "Or experience bleeding in unexpected areas."

'No, no, shut up, stop talking!'

"But that's natural! So don't worry about it." The mother hastily added in a panic before picking up where she left off. "While other changes won't be all physical and will be more subtle and less obvious, taking more time to appear."

"Like noticing boys." Interrupted Leone, looking excited and sporting a big teasing grin.

Caren frowned, "Can you all stop interrupting me?".

"Oi! Your one who 'asked' us to help out with explaining this stuff to her." Leone shot back, "Don't complain when we're doing your job as a parent for you."

A little squabble ensued between the Arc women. All of them arguing on how to probably go about all this, with each woman having their own thoughts on how to have this conversation.

Meanwhile, Jeanne's instincts were screaming at her to escape this situation at once.

Now that the others were arguing amongst themselves this was the perfect moment for the girl to make her exit.

'I've got to get out of here!' Getting up, Jeanne made a strong attempt at running for the door.

Sadly her quest for freedom from this torture was denied, for soon as she got up and moved all of the older siblings tackled her down to the floor.

"Oh no you don't! We all had to endure this once, no way you get to skip it."

"It's only fair so come on Jeanne."

"While I know how you feel sis, Leone and Saphron are right. This is a conversation you do need to have."

'NO, I DON'T! I already know about this stuff.' Jeanne cried out within her head. 'Don't make me suffer through this! Someone help me!'

No one came and they sat Jeanne back down on the bed against her will.

Composing herself, Caren spoke. "Right, where were we again? Oh, that's right changes and puberty then we'll move on to the sex talk."

Hearing those words, Jeanne felt a small part of her die inside at what was to come. 'Brat! Minion! Jaune! Where are you? Hurry up and save me!'

* * *

Unfortunately for the dragon witch, her brother wouldn't be coming to rescue her.

As the boy was currently being taken away into another section of the house by his father. Jaune hadn't a clue for what purpose other than his dad saying that they needed to talk about something important.

"What are we doing dad?"

"I told you, son," Arthur replied, a bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead. "We're going to be having an essential chat but we're waiting on someone before we can begin."

"Who?"

"That's a surprise." The father smiled and waved off the question. 'Or it will be if he ever shows up that is!'

"How long is this going to take? I wanted to put in some more training with Jeanne today." Gaining a thoughtful look. "Actually, where is Jeanne any way?"

"Your mother has taken your twin sister and her siblings so they could give her a similar talk that we're about to have."

"Oh...okay then!" The little knight grinned with a child-like innocence that only a pure soul could possess. "You think they're having fun?"

"I'm sure," The man lied through his teeth at his only son. "I bet they're all enjoying their little girl talk."

Father and son waited together in the kitchen for their third member to show up. The two speak on more lax terms on matters with Arthur asking his son about how school was going, his progress in training and if there had been many more developments regarding his semblance.

 _*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*_

"Ah, that must be him, about time." Arthur quickly got up and proceeded to make his way through the living room and down the hall to the front door. 'He's late.'

Opening the door, Arthur looked who to see who it was and then sighed. "You took your damn time getting here."

The tall figure standing at the doorstep merely laughed. "What, not even a 'welcome home' for your dear little brother?"

"Not when you're late by nearly two whole hours! Now get inside and don't be so loud, the last thing I need is Caren coming down the stairs." The head of the Arc family dragged his younger brother in and shut the door behind them.

"What? Why did I need to be quiet for? You did tell your wife that I coming over, right?"

"N-No...it kinda slipped my mind."

"Damn it, Arthur." Sighing, "It's already difficult for me to visit you when I can, the fact your wife and my sister in law hates me doesn't make it easier."

"Oh don't give me that! Maybe if you got your own permanent place you could visit me, my family and our parents more often. Or better yet just move back here, in our family home, for a while to spend some time with us, Richard."

Standing right next to Arthur, the man named Richard clearly held a huge resemblance to the man. Heck, the two men could pass as twins if not for the few clear distinctions the younger brother showed. They both were the same height and build along with having the windswept blonde hair and face structure. What separated them was that first the younger brother had his hair grown out longer, so long that he had it braided down the back.

Also unlike Arthur who had only inherited his father's looks, Richard had been blessed with his mother's red eyes and a small hint of her crimson hair which appeared as a few red highlights running down his fringe, mixing together with the iconic Arc blonde hair.

Richard rose a single brow at his older brother. "Settle down, here? The idea doesn't sound too bad but no thanks, brother. You know me, I like to travel and never stopping in one spot for too long."

"Aye I do, people sometimes refer to you as the wild or wandering Arc."

"Yep. And besides I wouldn't want to live in this house, even if I did grow up here, no offence but Caren has it out for me."

Sweat dropping at the rematch. "Can you blame her?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. "After your attempt at seducing her and her friend the moment you first spotted them and I had to step in and apologize on your behalf."

That was the day he first met Caren and the woman had certainly made an impression on him. With the woman that would be his wife throwing her drink at his younger brother and attempting to beat Richard black and blue. Arthur ended having to intervene and apologize profusely for his brother's actions. Funnily enough, it seemed that he had somehow had ended up gaining the woman's interest and the blonde didn't know how but very soon he and Caren had ended up dating not too long after that date.

"Hey! If it weren't for me spotting her that day you wouldn't have ever met each other. You think that woman of yours would learn to let a grudge go but no she still sees me as some kind of good for nothing philanderer." Curse that white-haired she-devil for stealing his brother away and inadvertently taking away his best wing-man.

Giving him a look, Arthur slowly said. "Wellllll… you kinda are. I mean you haven't tried to hide it that you're a bit of a... skirt chaser."

"...your point?"

Shaking his head, Arthur began walking deeper into the house. "Forget about it, if anything your escapades may come in useful. I need your help, it's about Jaune."

Hearing mention his nephew, Richard became serious. "Why, what's wrong? Training? Is he in trouble or is something wrong at school, if he's being bullied just give me the word and I'll-"

"No nothing like that."

His son could take care of himself in that regard but even if he couldn't no one would dare lay had on Jaune due to fear of bringing forth his twin's sister's anger upon them.

"What I need help with concerning Jaune is…(*Mumble, Mumble*)"

"What was that? I can't hear you, Arthur, speak up man."

The man reluctantly explained the situation he was in, much to his humiliation. It didn't help his pride that once he finished, Richard started laughing his ass off at him, finding the whole situation so ridiculous and silly.

"Hahahaha! Your t-telling me-hahaha- that's what y-you need my help with? Hahaha... " Holding his gut, the younger brother couldn't keep his amusement hidden. "You honestly can't do this yourself, big bro?"

"Hey! Caren grabbed all of our other daughters and got them into helping her do this with Jeanne. It's only fair I get someone to back me up as well!"

Waving his arm. "Alright, alright, chill out Arthur no need to panic, I'll help you out with this…' difficult' mission of yours." Richard held back a chuckle as those words left his lips.

Reviled, Arthur smiled. "Thank you, I'm grateful. I've never had to do something like this before." He led the fellow Arc further into their family home. "But you shouldn't laugh at me, being a father and the jobs that come with it aren't easy. Something I'm sure you'll soon learn when you have your own children."

Arthur knew his parents would be pleased if his younger brother would look into settling down with someone and giving more grand-kids.

A scoff was what the older brother got in response. "Me, with kids? Yeah right, first find me a beautiful woman who's as strong as she is breathtaking and can also put up a fight...preferable one with white hair." It was clear that the two Arc brothers had a type. "Show me such a woman and then we'll talk, brother."

'Not asking for much, are you?' The sarcasm was heavy. 'Does such a woman even exist?'

Leaving that topic be, the two Arc males entered the kitchen. The moment they walked in, a small speeding blonde missile crashed right into the stomach of the mixed haired colored Arc.

"Uncle Rich!"

Hearing the shout of surprise and joy at his showing, the wandering Arc laughed and hugged his only nephew.

"Hey, champ!"

Taking a good look at the boy, Richard whistled.

"Wow look at you, grown-up fast since I last saw you. Won't be long till you'll be a young man and be off on your way combat school."

"Actually, Richard," Arthur interrupted his brother and son's reunion. "It's not sure yet if Jaune will be going off to join a combat school."

The crimson, blonde-haired Arc expressed confusion. "Not sure? What you on about? He's an Arc, of course he'll want to go to combat School and work on becoming a Huntsman. It's what our family is known for."

With his younger brother travelling so much, Arthur hadn't had the chance to explain that, so far, his son hadn't voiced any want nor lack of desire of pursuing a life of a Huntsman.

Before he could explain himself to Richard, possibly leading to a small argument. Jaune pushed his way back into the conversation, changing the subject as the twelve-year-old didn't know care what topics the adults were having and just wanted his curiosity sated.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Rich? I mean...dad said we were waiting for someone and it was a surprise but weren't you off on the other side of the world?"

Nodding, "Yeah I was," He admitted. "But I got fed up with the constant winter cold air of Atlas, much too chilly for my liking." Richard ruffled the kid's golden hair and grinned. " So, for the time being, I'm going to be staying around here for a while, taking jobs all around Sanus and enjoying the much warmer climate."

"Awesome!" The boy yelled, throwing up his arms in excitement. "You can help me with training as well now since your going to be closer to us and all."

The Uncle appeared delighted at the idea of spending some time with his brother's only son. He hadn't had a chance to ever take part in the training Arthur did with his children so the opportunity was interesting.

"That might be something that can be arranged," Arthur said to his son. "But first...we need to get something done, preferably quickly." He muttered the last bit with low-spirited voice, very uncommon for the normally cheerful father.

The sooner he got this done, the faster he could try and sneak his brother out of the house before his wife found them.

"Right got ya, Arthur." Richard nodded along. "Come on, Jaune, take a seat by me and let your old man sit away from us."

Taking their seats, the three Arc males found themselves in awkward silence with no one saying a word to each other. Young Jaune was patiently waiting for one of the two adults to explain what this was all about.

Meanwhile, Richard and Arthur were starting at each other expectantly.

'What are you doing? Say something.' Richard mouthed silently to the father.

'I've got nothing!' The man mouthed back. 'You do it! Start the conversation, that's the whole reason why I waited for you to show up.'

"For crying out loud…" The ruby crimson eyed Arc softly muttered. "Alright then! Guess I'll take the plunge."

"Jaune," Getting the young blonde's attention solely on him. "I'm going to tell you something very important, the talk about putting the 'sword' in the 'sheath'."

What followed next was probably one of the most eye-opening, confusing and embarrassing conversations that Jaune had, and will EVER have, in his life. The same went for Richard for crudely explaining most of the details, making sure his nephew wasn't inept about intimacy or the opposite sex like his older brother had been in their younger years. Poor Arthur watched simply from the sidelines, due to shock or because of being embarrassed, as his brother explained things to his son which would make many people flush red and have Caren try to gut him and Richard for exposing her baby boy to this type of stuff.

"S-So…I put my t-thing…" Stuttering a blushing Jaune looked down at his lap and somehow become even redder. "I-Inside a girl's…"

"Yep." The Uncle nodded, feeling a bit of pity for the boy for how uncomfortable he had become.

"...Ewwwwww!" Was the childish response the small boy gave, making a 'gross' face by sticking out his tongue.

Laughing at the expected reaction from the kid. "Yeah, that was pretty much mine and your dad's reaction as well, when our parents sat us down and told us. Though I guarantee in a few years soon your response to such acts will change. Before you know you'll start noticing girls in a different way."

"Nuh-uh, no way!"

"Come on, squirt, you must have started to gain some interest or even a crush on one of the girls at your school."

"I hate the girls at school." Jaune suddenly declared with venom which surprised Richard. "Some girls in class try to approach me when I'm alone but I refuse to hang out with them. They all say mean things behind Jeanne's back when she's not around but I hear them."

Red eyes glanced over the table, meeting a set of cool blue orbs. Neither of the brothers spoke but the look on Richard's face told the Father that he wanted to know more about what was going on while he had been away.

"There must be at least one girl you like and don't hate."

"I like Jeanne!" The boy exclaimed. "And Mom, Grandma, Angla, Leone, Trish, Violet and everyone else in our family."

'Alllllllllllright… my nephew might have a sister complex, either that... or he's following how the Arcs used to do things back at the starting of our house where that practice was way more common among everyone.'

Leaving that topic behind, the long-haired Arc sought to change the mood of the room back to something more cheery.

"Well forget about the girls at school, Jaune, and look to the future, at all the possible partners you can have. For you will experience no greater joy in this great wide world than a woman's touch…" The wild Arc went off into a long-winded speech to the kid on why becoming a lady killer and seducer was Jaune's destiny.

'Is this really something you should be saying to a twelve-year-old?' Arthur wondered, watching his younger brother as he kept speaking to his son. The man's voice was filled with a burning passion and wonderment as the words kept following on about the complete marvel that was the opposite sex.

Jaune set there with a confused look on his cute little face but, like when his dad explained stuff to him during training the boy soaked his Uncle Richard's words up and listened. Honestly though, he had a hard time understanding everything, with his Uncle using terms he was not at all familiar with at his young age.

Scratching his head, 'What does busty or,...thick?...Thicc?, Even mean? What's a Milf? And why is he telling me to beware of traps?' Jaune was starting to get totally lost in the sea of what his uncle called wise advice. 'Do girls gain some sort of special traps when they get older? If so then I must be careful and train even harder to make sure I never fall victim to one of these traps, they sound dangerous and hard to spot.'

"Plus with you having such a large supply of Aura, even more than is natural for an Arc, meaning you'll have so much stamina it will be perfected for you to fulfill my dre- err I mean your destiny…"

"And what's that?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"TO FORM A HAREM!"

The boldness of statement and the sheer ridiculousness of it gained wide eyes from Arthur and ended up falling out his seat with a hard crash as his brother's perverted words echoed throughout the house. There was no shame, no hint of hesitation as the man shouted it out.

"Not this stupid crap again! Stop saying such absurd things! No putting ridiculous ideas in my son's head."

"Never!"

"I'm so lost right now," Jaune muttered.

"Don't worry Jaune, just recall these words when you get older." A devilish gleam shone in Richard's eyes. " When it comes to girls remember... "

Cackling he flung his arms out as if to embrace the word itself.

"Why have one when you can have them all!"

 _ **Thud!**_

Without warning a flash cut past Richard's face and shortly felt a trickle of blood ran down his cheek. His aura quickly healed it up. In the corner of his eye, he saw a standard kitchen knife embedded into the wall.

Eyes moved towards the doorway and the three Arc males were cursed with beholding the woman of the household looming over them with a menacing aura. She must of heard the commotion and came down. In her hands was a set of even more of those kitchen knives, held in a fan formation between each of her fingers appearing like metal claws were coming out her knuckles.

"Yo, Caren. What's up?"

 _ **Thud!**_

Another knife was thrown but this time the shape cutlery missed Richard by a mile.

"Arthur, what is he doing in our house?" A chilling smile was sent the husband's way making the man back away slowly.

She was reminding Arthur too much of her father again right now.

"Hey! This is my house too! I grew up here long before you moved in, White-Witch, and Arthur took over the mantle of our house."

"Silence! I won't hear another word from you, womanizer! You're trying to corrupt my son!" The mother got ready to throw more knives

"If anything you should be thanking me, you want grandkids don't you? With my help, I'm ensuring that Jaune will get laid and not end up trapped as one of those guys surrounded by women and never get anywhere with any of them." He was going to be the best wingman ever, the uncle will make sure that his nephew got with dozens of girls.

Busty, petite, short, tall, Faunus and Human. He would make sure Jaune caught them all because his nephew was the very best that no one ever was!

Richard didn't even bother moving an inch, nor flinch, as the make-shift weapons were tossed at him.

All of them missing him, the knives avoiding his body unnaturally.

"Caren stop! You need to calm down."

The head of the Arc family attempted to prevent the woman from killing his brother, not that she could anyway but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"I won't calm down, he's tainting our son with his the filth that comes out his mouth. Why were you allowing him to speak to our son about such things."

"I thought... it was a good idea to have another responsible adult here to help with the discussion."

"Responsible? Adult? And you thought your brother was a good choice for that?!"

"It's been years and I still have no idea why he chose to marry that woman." Richard shook his head at the couple as they squabbled. "Give me a break, they are arguing now but in a few minutes they will be all over each other again."

This was sort of the norm by now every time he visited.

Looking at his parent then turning his head to his uncle a couple of times. "Uncle Rich, shouldn't you get outta here? Mom's very scary when she's like this... and right now it looks like she wants to hurt you really bad."

Richard merely shrugged. "Meh, I'm fine. This isn't the first time your mother acted like this towards me." Yet another knife shot towards him. Jaune's eyes watched as the blade was on a crash course with the older man's chest.

Then suddenly it curved.

It made no sense, one second the weapon was set on hitting him and the next the blade defied all logic and moved, sailed away from the man.

"Beside's with my semblance active I've got no need to worry."

"W-What's your semblance?" Jaune couldn't help but ask.

A cheeky and proud cat-like smile showed. "Ahhh, you know you shouldn't freely give away such vital information like that, dear nephew. What if someone overhears and figures out a way to defeat it?"

Coming under assault in the form of big blue puppy eyes, Richard relented. "Errr, fine I'll tell you since your my favourite nephew-"

"I'm your only nephew."

"Exactly! But keep quiet about it, alright?" Getting the nod of the boy. "Good. Anyway, my semblance is both a passive and an active one but the ability itself is pretty much the same thing. That is, my semblance power is misfortune redirection. Essentially in its passive form, you could say I'm just pretty luckier than most people but things get really interesting once I use its active skill."

His eyes shifted and Jaune's followed them toward all knives in the wall, whispering. "Once active, for ten whole minutes I deflect all misfortune that comes upon me. Anything that does not favour me will be transferred to someone else, typically my opponent if I'm in a fight. Be it something as simple as stepping on a rock, being shot at or really any attacks targeted towards me will be ineffective, for ten minutes everything goes in my favour in anything I do. When my semblance is active, I become effectively invisible."

"Wow," Jaune's eyes were wide and he was in awe at his Uncle's cool and powerful ability. "Does your semblance have a name? All the cool and big-name Huntsman call theirs something." He asks childishly.

"Does it have a name? Of course, it has a name! I'm the coolest Huntsman there is out there, it's called…" The blonde crimson highlighted man did an odd funny pose with his hand in front of his face. "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap."

 _ **Thud!**_

A knife came and missed.

"So that's your semblance, no wonder I've never been able to hit you for all these years!"

Both Jaune and Richard turned to see that Caren was looking their way, with a struggling Arthur in tow who she had in a headlock. "Help me." The blonde man whispered to his brother and son, sweating like a waterfall in his wife's hold.

Arthur's pleas went ignored by everyone.

"Crap, she eavesdropped on us."

"Rejoice, Richard!" Throwing yet another kitchen blade at him.

Like the others, the cutlery moved away from her brother in law but unlike the others, once the knife hit the wall it ricocheted. It bounced from surface to surface around the kitchen until it hit the counter-top and then flew out the open window impaling a low flying pigeon that happened to pass by.

"Birdy, nooooo!"

Richard winced at his nephew's cry and turned away.

His semblance had to redirect the misfortune somewhere.

Eyes happening upon the clock had the wild Arc's heart freeze.

It had been ten minutes, his semblance time was up. He was now vulnerable, time to whip out the final card left up his sleeve from the white witch that was his sister in law.

"Jaune," Gaining the boy's attention. "Watch closely, I'm about to show you a secret Arc family technique." He informed with a stone-cold face.

"A secret technique," Jaune repeated, already forgotten about the dead bird. "What is it, Uncle Rich?"

The corner of his uncle's lips curved up as he stared off at his mother.

"Runaway!"

And Richard Arc ran so far away.

Watching as his mother chased after the man, Jaune couldn't help but giggle at his family's silly antics.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

"I'm not too sure about this, Jeanne. I don't think this is a good idea."

She didn't answer, as she leads them deeper into the forest. It was the afternoon and the sun was starting to dip from its peak point in the sky, won't be long before this whole woodland area will be consumed by night and the shadows will grow with who knows what watching them from the dark edges.

"I'm serious, sis, maybe we should go back, perhaps no one at home has noticed us missing yet." The brat's voice kept pestering her.

"If you wanna turn back, brat, then do so but I'll carry on ahead until I've faced off with one of these 'creatures of darkness'." She kept marching forward, one hand on the sword gifted to her by her father.

The blonde sighed and Jeanne didn't need to look to know that he was shaking his head at her back.

"I'm not turning back, not without you. I told you when we were little that I will stand by your side, I won't leave you on your own out here to fight off the Grimm."

For twelve years now, Jeanne had lived in peace and safety of their home town and living in the Arc household. While life was comfy, Jeanne was bored, she needed some kind of excitement or challenge, something to test her. If she wanted to gain more strength to what she had once held back as a heroic spirit then it wasn't going to happen sitting own her ass back in town.

So the Avenger recklessly decided on travelling deep into the unprotected wild forests outside of the town's walls.

For twelve years she had been told by family and the teachers at the local school about the creatures of Grimm, about how they were terrifying monsters that kept mankind confined into only four kingdoms and small communities. Just over a decade, people had been telling her over and over again about how dangerous these creatures were and the threat they posed.

And Jeanne had enough of it.

She wanted to see these beasts for herself and find out if they truly were a large threat that everyone seemed to think they were.

"I don't need your help, idiot." She insulted. "I only told you my intent of heading out and finding one of these Grimm because I thought it would do my minion some good to finally have gained some real-world experience."

She heard him groan. "Again with this minion thing it's all you ever call me, that or idiot, fool, shrimp and your favorite one, brat." The pre-teen blonde let a deep breath. "Can't you for once call by my name or better yet 'brother'? It feels like at times you don't accept that we are siblings."

'Because we're not!' She yelled in her head. 'I'm a fake copy of a girl who was killed by her very own people that she swore to protect, given life by a glorified magical cup from the desires of a deranged old comrade. And now, I've somehow ended up here, born into a real human body which I have no clue if it's truly my own or I just happened to possess a baby that would have been your true sister.'

'I'm a mistake that shouldn't exist.' Dropping her head her golden eyes narrowed into slits, as they hurt and stung for some reason.

She hated being alive again as a human, ever since being stripped of her Avenger class strange emotions and feelings that she had never known of started appearing. With the years going by the fires of hate, betrayal and vengeance started to die, no longer constantly plaguing her mind. And instead, for possibly the first time was allowing Jeanne to have a clear mind and open to experience new emotions.

She hated it.

It was so damn annoying.

Jaune noticed his sister was being oddly quiet, had Jeanne heard him? Or was she just ignoring him like she so often did when he annoyed her?

He saw her head dip a bit but couldn't see her face.

"I call you a 'fool' and 'brat' because that's what you are and that's never going to change. If you want me to stop calling you a shrimp then maybe you shouldn't be so small and short." The twelve-year-old boy frowned, Jeanne knew that he was sensitive about his small size and stature, something his taller twin made great use of. His mother had told him that he would hit his growth spurt soon once puberty hit, and honestly, Jaune wished it would come faster. "...Also if I didn't accept you, then I wouldn't have told you where I was going, nor would allow you to hang around with me all the time."

'What?'

Jaune's eyes slowly widen.

Had Jeanne just admitted that she accepted him and that she liked having him around? A wide grin soon sprouted on his still chubby childish face and the brother sped up to catch up with his twin.

They were getting really deep into the wilds now, the trees were getting denser and reaching so tall that the clear sky was hidden by all the tangling branches and foliage.

It felt like something was watching them from the darkness.

Longer they walked, the longer the youngest Arc was sure that they were lost. So deep into the dark woods that had always laid beyond there town's walls, Jaune wasn't certain anymore that they could even retrace their steps and head back home even if they wanted to.

Of course, the blonde didn't mention his worries about if they were lost. Knowing that his twin would deny such a thing and say something along the lines of that she knew exactly where they were. It would be a lie, they were in the middle of nowhere and Jaune knew that Jeanne, and himself for that matter, had no clue how to traverse the wilds.

Wanting to attempt to forget about their situation and the fears which were brewing inside him like one of his homemade soups, Jaune picked to strike up another conversation. "Hey...Jeanne?"

"What?" The girl snapped.

"Next year we'll both be thirteen and be finished with initial school. We'll finally be old enough to apply for one of the combat schools. Are you planning on going?"

Once an individual reached their teens, they were eligible to attend combat school, the main public learning areas that many young people entered as the first steps one took in becoming either part of law enforcement, the military or a career as a Huntsman. It was like this for everyone unless of course, an individual happened to be classed as Level 5, in that case, your future was pretty much secured...or trapped depending on how you view it.

He kinda hopes she would say yes. It seemed like a fun idea and it could maybe help him further in reaching his sister's skill level.

Plus...maybe they could...make friends.

The boy thought it wasn't a bad idea, that maybe it wouldn't just be the two of them anymore, they could have other people with them and form bonds with.

"Join a combat school?" Jeanne, for the first time, looked back.

"Are you mad? Of course, I'm not gonna go attend some crappy place like that! Dealing with teachers that think they know what they are talking about but are really just spewing nonsense and dumb kids who are all too eager to eat it all up." She scoffed. "I'd sooner rather be forced to walk across broken glass than deal with that...or worse even attend church!"

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?" Jaune was baffled. "Wouldn't attending benefit us? Help us get stronger instead of just training in the back yard and give us more options in what we want to do in life?"

"Going to such a place won't benefit me at all...or you." Jeanne let out, stunning the boy at his mentioning. "We're both far too superior for any of the weaklings that would attend, you would quickly find out, brat, how much further ahead we are compared to everyone else."

The boy wasn't sure how to handle the weird indirect praise.

Jeanne he could understand but surely he wasn't that much stronger than anyone else his age, even with the training from his dad and Jeanne, right?

Turning her eyes back on ahead she kept walking on. "Trust me brat, if we went it would only be a waste of your time."

"B-But what about attending to become a Huntsman?"

Jaune wouldn't lie a part of him felt a kind of expectation placed on him. The Arc family was known for creating great heroes throughout history, both his father and Uncle were huntsmans and his grandfather was a retired one. Growing up he had heard plenty of stories about his family history and lineage in passing over the years.

"What about it? I have no interest whatsoever in becoming a Huntress. Why would I waste my time trying to save people who don't care if I live or die? And once done will wash their hands of you or turn on you at a moments notice if you let them."

Her voice was bitter as old wounds resurfaced.

"Is that what you want to do with your life, Jaune? Risk your life and possibly die for people like the ones in town?"

That question shut down any retort he had ready.

What did he want?

He didn't really care much for the people in his hometown, well the ones that voiced their dislike of his twin anyway. But not all of them were bad people, some just didn't understand or were just afraid of his sister due to the rumours.

Strong hate was formed towards those who ostracized Jeanne…

Unknown to him, his eyes flashed sickly gold for a second thinking about them.

'No...I wouldn't help or save them.'

There was a genuine part of him that wanted to help other people and to be able to fulfill this family obligation he felt but...

'I want to stay with Jeanne no matter what and be useful to her instead of just dead weight.' Was the one solid answer that he came to.

* _ **Grrrr**_ …*

Jaune would never give his answer though as something that been watching them finally made its presence known. Clambering out of the thick bushes, twigs snapping as it moved, a black muscular beast tugged its way through the undergrowth. The thing seemed to be quadrupedal as it used all four limbs to move and had shown itself be covered in white bones over its fur acting as a sort of armor.

"A Beowolf." Jaune breathed, recognising one of the most common of Grimm from the drawing shown in school.

"About time! I've been walking around this sinking forest for hours now looking for one you Grimm fuckers to show yourself." Jeanne strutted right past the frozen blonde.

"Seeing one of your kind face to face, I have to say that you're far more revolting looking than I ever could have imagined."

Jaune doubted that the beast could understand them, let alone be able to figure that his sister was insulting it. But that didn't stop the creature from being able to feel the hostility in the air, getting up on its hind legs and letting out a mighty roar, which the boy believed was meant to intimidate them, the Beowolf leapt at them.

With no hesitation, Jeanne drawn forth her sword gifted to by their father and separated the Beowolf's head from its neck.

The whole situation played out so fast that anyone watching would have had trouble following what had transpired.

Falling to the grass with a thud, the carcass of the now headless beast soon dissolved into black wisps.

"Tsk, that's it?!" Jeanne yelled, staring angrily at where the body had been. "This is what people are so scared of outside the walls? This pathetic creature is what is classed as the enemy of mankind?"

"It did go down incredibly easy."

The encounter had been so unchallenging and anti-climatic that it bordered on a joke. The tales that had been told to Jaune about the dangers of the Grimm felt quite hollow now.

"Damn, what a waste of my time... come on brat let's get out of here."

"Right!" Jaune nodded, wanting to leave and get back home as fast as possible. Although the blonde had no clue how they were going to find there way back.

Stepping back in the direction that they came from both teens halted there movements upon their ears picking up the sounds of familiar growling. From the tree line, red eyes glowed at them, watching their actions and soon black shapes started slowly crawl out from the shadows all around them.

"Hmmm, seems there was more of them lying in wait. They've surrounded us." Jaune's blood ran cold at his sister's statement.

'Of course, Beowolfs typically travel in packs.'

"Well then," Smirking, Jeanne looked around. "Let's see if the lot of you can put up a bigger challenge than your friend did!" Before Jaune could stop her, Jeanne spirited forward right into the opposing beasts.

By the time the youngest Arc had time to blink his sister had already carved her way through three of them.

One slash, all it took was one simple slash from her sword and Jeanne had already killed three of them with no loss on her part. More Beowolfs lost their lives to the young ashen haired girl as she weaved in-between another half a dozen or so, slaying them with no hesitation, no delay...

With no mercy.

And the Avenger didn't stop there, oh no, her blade was thirsty and the fighting had kick started the adrenaline. Spilling their black blood was only fuelling Jeanne's bloodlust and her need to keep fighting, finally allowing herself to let loose once again. This time without the fear of harming her minion to stop her from having some sick twisted fun.

Jaune was questioning if he should even assist his sister, from where he stood it appeared the girl was enjoying herself as she kept cutting the Grimm down.

Witnessing a group of Beowolfs getting mowed courtesy by a barrage of purple spears courtesy of his sister's Aura, he was beginning to wonder if he should feel bad for the Grimm in this situation.

Because from his eyes, Jeanne was the most terrifying thing out here at the moment.

'Well...at least she's enjoying herself.'

So caught up in her fun the ashen haired Arc didn't pick up on the one stray Beowolf keeping up behind her.

Spotting this, Jaune acted.

Jeanne had a never-ending smile on her face, killing these worthless creatures was turning out to be a good form of stress relief for her. Looks like she might have finally found an outlet to let unload her rage upon after dealing the bullshit back in town or the annoying wackiness that was the Arc family. What these creatures lack in strength they were starting to make up for in numbers, in fact, the outpouring of these Grimm was starting to become something of a concern, if she wasn't so caught up in her own ferocity right now she would have realized the threat of being overwhelmed.

 **"** _ **Grrrrr-"**_

*Splat*

Wiping her head around, the site of a limp Beowolf with a sword through the back of its skull greeted her vision.

*Thud*

The body fell as the sword was removed and Jeanne saw her minion staring at her with a blank expression whilst he wiped the black blood off the blade.

"You let your guard down."

"Fuck off! I had everything under control."

"Looks that way."

"Arghhh! Shut up, if anything I let that wretch come upon me to test that my minion would protect me. And you did, so good job brat."

Rolling his eyes. "Sure...whatever you say, sis." The Arc twins turned their attention back to the Pack.

Backs facing each other, brother and sister got into there combat stances. With Jeanne holding her void blade and Jaune having Crocea in its sword and shield combo.

"Huh, annoying pests... They must be ready to die."

Charging at the twins the creatures started dying in droves as both Knight and Avenger worked in unison with one another to keep a leg up on the forces that outnumbered them. Jaune would block any strikes aimed at his sister and Jeanne would repay the blonde by killing twice as much Grimm then he could ever hope to achieve at his current skill level.

It was a bloodbath...for the Grimm.

This back to back strategy worked for a while but as the Beowolfs kept on coming with every wave, increasing in numbers as they did the duo knew that a new tactic was needed.

Unfortunately, the one made was a rash one.

"Screw this, they won't stop coming." A bright flame lit up her off-hand. "Have a taste of this, BURN!"

Fire let from her palm and incinerated the hostiles around them and still kept going, Jeanne's plan being to burn away the wildlife that beasts were spawning from and hiding in. Sadly that plan didn't work out as well as she thought, as once the flames touched the tree lines everything burned.

The fire spread out unpredictably jumping from tree to tree, consuming everything in its path, and very soon an uncontrollable forest fire had been born.

For the twins, it looked like hell had opened up around them.

With how the trees crackled and charred with the hellfire dancing violently everywhere they looked.

Jaune began hyperventilating. 'It's just like my nightmare.'

A loud crack echoed forth behind them.

"Brat! Watch out!" Before the blonde knew what was going on, Jeanne had kicked him away and where he was standing a blazing tree fell down blocking his view of his sister and separating them.

"Shit!," Jeanne cursed to herself once she lost sight of the brat as the tree fell. "Jaune?!"

No answer.

The flames were too loud and the smoke made it impossible for her to see anything on where her minion was on the other side of the fire that separated them. This wasn't looking good at all.

"Damn it!"

They were split up with a raging fire on the loose and a horde of Grimm roaming about the place.

Worst of all the brat didn't have her there to look out for him and make sure he didn't get himself killed.

"Fuck!" Jeanne shook her head, trying to think of a route to go around the flames and attempted to regroup with the idiot.

"You better not be dead by the time I find you brat. If you are... I'm going to be seriously pissed off with you." She muttered. "YOU HEAR ME! YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE!"

 _ ***Grrr***_

Rolling her eyes, Jeanne slowly turned to see a couple of Beowolfs making their move towards her.

"You weaklings picked a bad time to show up." Slowly walking, she pulled out her sword. "Because I'm not in the mood for your shit, I've got a minion to find so I'll make this quick."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Jaune…_

They had been separated.

Taken away from each other.

He and his sister were now cut off from one another with a growing wall of flames blocking him from getting back to her.

'I need to keep moving…'

How could he have let this happen?

`I n-need to f-find a way around the fire, m-maybe if I...if I go back the way we came, I can find a way around the flames.'

He shouldn't be in this situation in the first place!

If he had been more perceptive of his surroundings instead of having a mini freak over the flames which had triggered a rush of unpleasant feelings from his nightmares to surface then maybe he and Jeanne would still be side by side.

What if something happened to his sister while he wasn't there to help her? Sure, Jeanne was strong, a powerhouse if you went by his father's words but she was still only twelve years old and human. Despite what Jaune like to believe at times his older twin wasn't invincible.

Pretty sure the golden-eyed girl would disagree with that statement but now wasn't the time.

More Grimm were heading his way.

'I need to make short work of them and keep pushing forward. I can't let myself fall here, not now, not when Jeanne's out there alone. '

He had to keep going.

He had to find her.

Cutting down a Beowolf.

"Jeanne!"

Swinging his sword around he killed another two of the beasts with ease but more kept coming. The large pack far outnumbered him and seemed never-ending.

"Jeanne! Where are you!?" Jaune yelled out, his voice echoing everywhere within the wild woods as the flames burned from afar, the ones which had separated them threatened to spread further.

Separating a Beowolf into two pieces, the blonde quickly plunged his sword into the head of the second one that lunged at him. The shining steel of Crocea Mors was now fully tainted with the black blood of the beasts he had slain.

"They just keep coming." He said spotting yet another Beowolf emerging from the woods and sprinting at him. This wasn't just a large pack of wondering Beowolfs, this was a full-on horde of them just lying in wait deep in the wilds outside his hometown. Taking a deep breath, Jaune sighed and prepared himself for the beast's charge.

"Your resolve is strong young one, but a child like yourself shouldn't be out on a hunt like this." A soft but very serious feminine voice reached his ears.

Suddenly, a flash of purple flew by past his head and pierced through the Grimm's eye with pinpoint accuracy.

'...Jeanne?'

Spinning around Jaune's eyes met a pair of somewhat familiar yellow-colored orbs though with a green tint and a wild beastly glint to them which definitely didn't belong to his twin. Yep, the young white-haired girl he was staring at up in the trees clearly wasn't Jeanne.

For a start, his sister didn't possess a cute pair of cat ears.

'A Faunus?'

The unnamed girl kept quiet, three arrows already nocked she fired all of them at the same time. They bolted through the air heading towards the trees and from there three Beowolfs ran out, right before they were all killed with arrows through their eyes.

Jaune was speechless.

How had she known where the Grimm exactly were and where they would come from? Jaune's best guess was blaming it on the girl's heightened senses as he had no clue of knowing where those beasts were concealed in the dark.

The cute cat-eared girl kept shooting off shots and every time they hit their mark by piercing the creature's eyes, stabbing all the way through to the brain.

The Arc was astonished at the skills that were being displayed. That kind of accuracy was insane, to be able to successfully pull such a feat off consistently on moving target no less should have been impossible.

"Wow," The blonde couldn't help breath out at the calm and patient grace of which she dispatched her enemies.

There was only a single Beowolf left in the clearing now.

Jumping down from the branches with a feline-like grace the Faunus girl's feet hit the ground without making a sound.

The thing charged at the young female in a pointless suicide run.

Either the beast was truly mindedness with no sense of self-preservation or it knew that its time was up.

Grace, calm, poise, everything that spoke of the girl having self-control and steady patience all vanished from the stranger when the Grimm dared step into her close proximity. Jaune saw a black pink Aura gather around her palm.

What he witnessed next was the girl brutally ripping the Beowolf apart, slashing at it with Aura formed claws at the tips of her fingers. The beatdown she was dealing was oddly efficient and quick, with her removing the Grimm of its front limbs first before gripping its skull (so hard that it creak the bone mask) and fishing it off by dragging her claws across the beast neck, killing it.

Jaune was conflicted on what had just transpired 'One moment she was all cool and calm and the next she went briefly savage on that last Beowolf.' It was kind of unnerving.

Once all the threats were removed her attention turned to him and slowly she made her way over.

'Who is this strange girl and where did she come from? Is she...friend o-or foe?' The stranger was coming out of the shadows. 'Impossible, she just stepped in to help me no way an enemy would do that.

Now out of the trees and standing directly under the moonlight, Jaune was finally able to fully view his saviour.

She looked to be around his age, maybe older than that in fact. It was hard to tell due to her wild look that kinda made him feel uneasy like he was standing in front of a vicious wild animal that could snap his neck at any moment. Her height trumped his by a big margin, secretly making him upset that yet another girl was taller than him.

His first notes about her appearance had been spot on but now Jaune could clearly see things about her that he wasn't able to before.

For start the girl's clothes were filthy!

They were covered in dirt and bits of blood, which the blonde really hoped belonged to some sort of animal. Given the fact that her clothing was made out the hides of different wildlife Jaune suspected he was correct in his assumption, she wasn't wearing any footwear however as her toes wiggled freely in the cold grass. She needed a bath, long white unkempt hair, that looked like it needed a good wash due to twigs, leaves, and dirt ruining it. Otherwise, it would have been a beautiful mane of white hair with a unique hint of fade purple coloured in at the front.

In her hands was a wooden bow, it looked handmade, and strapped to her back was quiver filled with handcrafted arrows. Lastly, swishing back and forth behind her back a tail could be spotted. Odd, Jaune assumed that Faunus could only have one animal trait but he was seeing undeniable proof of the opposite.

"..."

The girl just stared down at him until...

"That was awesome!" Forgetting himself in the moment and all his worries, the young boy couldn't help but yell out. "You didn't miss a single shot! I've never seen anything like that, you were like pew, pew, pew."

"..."

"Errrrr, I um I-I mean...hi." He waved at her awkwardly.

She smiled at his childishness.

It was the sort of smile he saw a lot from his mother and older sister every time he did something silly, cute or immature but was expected from someone his age.

"I thank you for the praise child but it isn't needed. Those beasts were of little threat and barely put much of a hunt. You would have bested them in time, surprising for such a young child like yourself." Her tone was soft and kind towards him although Jaune wasn't liking how she kept calling him a child but let it slide.

She had helped him out after all.

"Who are you?" He blurted out. "NO, WAIT! Mom says it's bad manners to ask a girl her name without giving yours first." He shook his head. "Umm...I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

Her hand descended towards him, Jaune tensed. What was she doing, going for a handshake? Or maybe planning to strik-

 _Pat Pat Pat_

The stranger began patting his head, ruffling his golden hair. He could see a blissful expression on her face as she beamed at him, the smile emphasized her elongated fanged canines. Jaune felt himself flus red, a cute girl was rubbing the top of his head. He never had anyone do something so intimate to him that wasn't family. Embarrassment flooded his system, he couldn't keep eye contact and soon found the ground suddenly very interesting.

"Atalanta." His eyes went back up to her, his face burning red as she had yet to stop patting him. "My name is Atalanta."

Bending her knees to reach his eye level she looked at him with concern. "Are you hurt, young one?"

"U-Um n-no, I'm a little tired but I'm fine."

Relief showed in her eyes. "Thank goddess, that is a great comfort to hear." Her gaze soon turns slightly stern. "You shouldn't be out here, young one, this is no place for a child."

"I'm not a child, I'm twelve!" Atalanta watched as he puffed his cheeks. "Besides what about you? You don't look much older than me so quit calling me that."

Holding back laughter. "My apologies child, I didn't realise, I believed you to be much younger due to your height," Jaune grumbled at the jab of his size. "My age is that of thirteen cycles but I assure you that I'm older than I appear."

Raising an eyebrow at the cat girl's odd wording, Jaune didn't understand what she meant by older, she had just said she was thirteen. How could she be more older than how long she been alive?

"Where is your home, Jaune?"

"I'm f-from Goldcrest, it's a nearby town. Do you know how to get there?"

"The settlement south of here, yes I'm aware of that location." She nodded. "I know how to traverse these forests, I've been doing so all my life. I shall escort you back so you get there safely."

"Wait! No, you can't!" Jaune pushed her hand away from his hair. "I can't leave yet I have to find my sister."

"Your sister? She's out here as well?"

"Yeah," Jaune answered the girl one year his senior. "We got separated fighting the Grimm, she's out there all on her own. I know my sister can handle herself but I won't leave her behind, I have to find her." He began taking steps back away from Atalanta.

"Then I shall join you."

Jaune stopped. "Huh?"

"A child is endangered? Then I can't allow myself to stand aside, I will help you find your sister."

"Y-You will?"

A single nod was given.

He couldn't believe it.

This stranger he just ran into out here in the wilds was offering to help him, asking nothing in return.

"Why?"

"I already told you." Atalanta refashioned her quiver. "I can't standby while the life of two children are endangered. I will never leave a child behind."

Jaune couldn't claim to understand her reasoning or why she seemed so adamant on not letting him go alone. But he could tell that Atalanta was serious, meaning what she said in her desire to help and he was in no situation to turn her down. Plus, he got the vibe that the girl was stubborn and would follow him no matter what he said.

In the end, the blonde gave the feral looking girl his signature goofy grin.

"Thank you."

"Thanks is unnecessary."

Even though she said that the smile on her face in response told him a different tale.

"Come, I grew up in these woods we'll find your sister in no time." Atalanta passed him.

* * *

Her ears twitched.

Picking up the sound of distant fighting, she assumed it to be the boy's sister. Leading the young child she just met out here in the forest, the Altered hunter was sure that she should pick up the girl's scent soon enough and reunite the siblings.

Although the smoke from the nearby forest fire was dulling her scenes quite a bit. Apparently, that had been the boy's sister doing. The same sister that dragged him out here in the dangerous wilds, such recklessness and irresponsibility.

Perhaps a word was needed with this young girl.

Endangering not just herself but the life of such a sweet and young boy was not something the huntress of Arcadia took lightly.

Even if she was an Alter in this form it hadn't tainted her ideals.

'To protect and care for children.'

Atalanta wasn't aware what circumstances had occurred for her be ejected out of the throne of heroes, perhaps it was related in some way to being an Alter servant. She had been reborn into a foreign land as a mere babe fresh from a woman's womb who meant to be her mother, given a new life.

Why?

The reasons didn't matter, all that was important was that she was alive and could continue with her wish.

"Umm...Atalanta?"

Casting her gaze down, her glowing green-tinted eyes might his ocean blue. "Don't worry we're getting close, we'll find your sister." She reassured him.

"Um, that great and I'm happy to hear you say that Atalanta but…" Jaune's voice became quiet and shy. "D-Did you really need to hold my hand?"

She hadn't let him go since they started searching.

They had spoken here and there but both never saying much. Jaune was finding himself to take a liking to the strange girl, she was odd but appeared to pleasant company by trying to help him. Reassuring him with kind words saying that he had nothing to worry about and that she wouldn't leave him until Atalanta had found his twin and gotten them to safety.

It was a new experience for boy, interacting with someone close to his age that he knew was unconnected to the troubles back home between Jeanne and his peers.

Maybe...maybe he could befriend her? That would be a new and exciting but how would he do it?

"Of course I do, I can't risk losing sight of you. You could get lost or attacked if I'm not looking." She would protect him, no harm will fall the young boy as long as she was with him.

'I won't fail him, not like I failed the others.'

"O-Okay," He blushed and looked away but his eyes kept taking short peeks at her face and animal features.

"You keep staring at me." She remarked.

"S-Sorry! It's just I-I haven't seen that many Faunus before, especially up close. They usually just pass through town and don't stay long."

Atalanta assumed he was speaking of the ones with the animal features like her.

Typically she didn't stay near any of the settlements that she had seen over the years, preferring to stay out in the wilds where it was more comfortable. It left her knowledge about things common here very barebones at times.

"Hey...Atalanta?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you... ummm...live?"

"The wilds are my home. These forests and woods all over these lands are where I've made myself reside."

"Oh, that's strange people don't typically choose to live outside the safety of settlements. Soooo it's...you and your parents?"

"No, it is only me."

Jaune started to slow down, making Atalanta begin dragging him along by the hand.

"Where are they? You mentioned growing up in the wilds, why? Where are your parents?"

"I don't know,"

She answered, shocking Jaune with how simply she said it.

Atalanta kept on walking, "From what little I recall my mother was human so I guess my father would have been a...Faunus." She began to explain. " Anyway, my mother must not have wanted me as she left me in the wilds as a baby to be devoured by wild animals. I was blessed though as a wild bear happened by and nurture me instead. I stayed with the female bear until I grew up and was able to leave and head by myself." It was ironic to her as this story mimicked her old legend in some ways.

"You mean you've been out here all by yourself for so long?"

"Indeed."

"B-But who taught you how to speak or survive out here on your own?"

"When I first ventured out by myself I happened upon a group of traveling merchants. They took pity and took me in, teaching simple things like how to probably speak." Atalanta stopped to listen with her extra pair of ears before turning left suddenly. "As for my skills, after I left the merchants care I happened to be very good at surviving out here and turned out to be a good shot with a bow."

She left out the fact that all that skill had come from a whole different life in another realm, there was no need to confuse or scare the child now.

"You've been all alone for around thirteen years? With no one but yourself? That's horrible!"

"Yes," She nodding along but failed to show any feelings on the matter. "But do not feel sorry for me, I very much prefer it this way."

"I don't believe you."

Stopping Atalanta pivoted to see the child glaring at her.

"No one likes being isolated, I don't think for a second that you like being out here alone." The matter seemed to be personal to the boy. "No family, no friends and no one to cherish you, that's no way to live!" He yelled at her.

Atalanta's face stayed emotionless before offering some soft words to the child.

"It doesn't matter as long as I can achieve my dream." She came right out and said it.

"Your dream?" Jaune parroted. "What's that?"

"The salvation of all children!" Seeing the clueless look she further explained. "For every child to feel loved. For them to be free from the pain of loneliness and of being left behind. For all of them to be cherished and protected."

Going quiet, "That would be really tough to pull off, my sister would call it stupid." Jaune went quiet again before asking. "But what about you? Who's going to stop you from feeling the pain of loneliness and cherish you."

"I don't matter. I will sacrifice my very being if it means my wish came true."

Atalanta wasn't sure what to make of the boy's cries. She had already experienced hardships before and while yes she did regret in her old life that she wasn't cherished much by others but she saw no need to make a big deal about it. All that mattered was making any contributes towards her wish, in making a world where all children are treated with love and none are left behind. A wish that many would call childish.

An impossible task, something she knew really well.

Did that make her fool? Perhaps but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Tears threatened to spill from the boy at the answer.

She hated it when children cried but she was prepared.

"Atalanta!"

The girl, however, was unprepared for the boy to drew her into a firm embrace, his head only meeting her chest due to his height. "Your wish is very selfless and noble." Atalanta stiffened before wanting to laugh, trust a child to understand and encourage her childish desire.

"That's why I'm going to help you with it!"

….

"What?!"

That got her to break her stoic mask.

What was he saying? It was nonsense, utter nonsense. The type of thing a child would say.

She was forgetting that he was a child.

"Yep, I'm going to help you by first asking you to be my friend." The blonde declared, feeling it was perfect for his own selfish reasons. He didn't have a single friend back in town, with nearly everyone his age either bad-mouthing Jeanne or being terrified of her made it impossible for him to befriend anyone.

But Atalanta was a stranger, an outsider. Someone not connected to the bad reputation his twin held, perfect for him to befriend and maybe...a person Jeanne could form a friendship with too.

"How will that help in any way with my wish?" She was confused and baffled by his line of thinking.

Jaune only gave her a goofy grin."Simple, I've got no friends of my own and it's kinda lonely, I mean I have my sister but...she's got no friends either. Neither of us do." His voice lowered becoming sad in tone.

"B-But that's not the point," Shaking his head. "If your serious about your wish then you have no choice but to accept my friendship, in doing so we're both helping your dream. We'll both make each other feel cherished and no longer lonely."

Atalanta was left speechless.

This child she had just met for more than an hour ago was trying to use her own wish against her by forcing the two of them into a bond of friendship. Such a trivial thing for someone of that age to just go right ahead and request such a relationship from a person he had known less than a day, the innocence and simplicity of youth was truly a precious thing.

From his point of view, she too was a child of near exacted age, one that in his mind needed to be cherished and cared for as well, needed to not be left behind.

Jaune had no way of knowing that she wasn't technically a kid.

What was she meant to do next?

Deny him and go against her own wish.

Never, she couldn't do such a thing.

But it seemed odd when the blonde said he didn't have any friends. What could have been the cause of that? Wasn't there anyone in his home town for him to befriend? No matter, Atalanta knew what she had to do.

"You wish to be friends? We only just met, we're strangers."

"My mom likes to say that strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet."

Caught in a hard place, Atalanta sighed before nodding her head. "Very well then."

She agreed, only to appease the blonde for the time being.

Normally she wouldn't agree to such a thing so easily but the fact that it was a child asking for her hand in friendship was what locked the hunter into such an action.

'What an odd boy you are Jaune.'

* * *

After that little event between the two, both Jaune and Atalanta carried on with search with the older girl leading them. It became apparent to Altered hunter that Jaune seemed to be very pleased and excited about the fact that had made his first friend.

She was surprised by the fact that agreeing to be his friend had made the fearful boy do a complete emotional turn, now having a big hop in his steps and cheerful atmosphere about him that was almost infectious. The fears about his sister waning as the blonde was sure that his sibling would be fine and kept talking about how couldn't wait to introduce the two of them to each other.

Still, Atalanta was glad she had brought about this happiness to the child.

"Hey Atalanta, what's your favorite food? Mines home-cooked chicken, waffles, cakes, ice cream, and burgers...oh but don't mention the last one to my mom she hates fast food."

The blonde had been firing off questions at her faster then she was able to shoot arrows. Both trivial and personal ones. It was his attempt at learning as much as he could about his friend.

"I have a fondness for apples."

"Apples? That's it?"

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with that?" She got a bit defensive.

"No not at all...but we need to expand your tastes when we get out of here." He muttered. "There's so much more food out there for you to try."

"Well, I'm sure you'll show me what I've been missing."

Jaune nodded, looking happy at the idea of the possible future that he could finally take part in with a friend, to ones which Jeanne would either refuse to do and instead pick to sleep in her room. The only main active he and Jeanne got to do together was training.

"Oh yeah, Atalanta after this you should join my sister and me when we train." The girl merely looked at him with doubt. "You're super strong, well... maybe not as strong as my sister she's insanely powerful but the three of us together will be so cool."

The altered hunter found it sweet that the child held his sibling in such high regard but saw it hard to believe that said sister could match her in strength.

"What about you? You seemed to be holding off the Grimm quite well before I showed up."

"Huh?" The boy acted surprised that someone would say that. "Oh me? I'm alright I guess but I can't hold a candle to how powerful my sister is. I've never been able to beat her yet but one day I will." A firelight up his eyes. " Father told me my Aura levels are immense and that my semblance is one of a kind. Perhaps if I focus hard on them then maybe someday I can beat her."

Raising an eyebrow. "Aura? Semblance?" Atalanta looked at him puzzled.

Jaune's eyes widen realising that maybe Atalanta didn't know those terms if she had been living out in the wild by herself as she had claimed. Giving a short textbook summary of what they were and did, also bringing up the fact that Atalanta had tapped into her Aura during the encounter with the Grimm had the Faunus nodding her head in understanding within minutes, calming to already be aware her powers but didn't know there widely used names before now. It came as a surprise for Jaune to learn that Atalanta had been born with her Aura unlocked, the same as him and Jeanne. The blonde had found it very amusing finding out the girl had been referring to her Aura and such as simply magic of some sort. He guessed to someone uneducated, Aura and semblance might seem that way.

Jaune had ended with giving a small demonstration by flaring his Aura.

He lit up like a shining star, to the shock of Atalanta, in the middle of the dark forest before ceasing it.

Any longer and the display risked attracting more Grimm.

"So, what's your semblance then Atalanta? Does it do something cool?" He couldn't help but inquire.

Finding people's different and unique semblances to be quite intriguing.

'Especially if there cool, like mine and not lame or generic like Jeanne's flames.'

The Faunus girl didn't respond immediately and had troubled look cast on her dirt-smudged face. "I'll prefer not to speak of it."

"Oh, alright that's fine." Jaune blinked, feeling let down but letting the matter drop. "Mine's pretty awesome! It allows me to power up the effects of Aura and other semblances as well as replenishing others' Aura when I pump mine into them."

His father had told to never speak of his semblance to others, especially strangers but Atalanta was his first friend so Jaune guessed that made it fine for him to speak about such things with her.

Surely his father wouldn't mind.

"...So you can… transfer Aura?"

A nod. "Yeah! That's the way my semblance works for others, I transfer a bit of my Aura into them to make them stronger by amplifying theirs." Jaune shook his head with a sigh. "Most of my uses of it is when my sister demands me to resupply her and I end up pumping her full of my stuff. It's really hard work and tiring, not to mention draining on me."

"I-I see…"Hints of red gathered around Atalanta's cheeks.

The reason why was she was thinking that the blonde's method of giving out and resupply others with Aura was the same as a certain process which magus could partake in if they needed to transfer mana.

"So...for your semblance you and your sister partake in skinship?"

"Skinship…" Tilting his head, 'What's that? It seems like something Uncle Rich would say when gets that creepy look on his face. Maybe I should ask him about it?' The poor young twelve-year-old wasn't familiar with that word and instead mistaking it for something completely different.

Merely thinking that the girl meant that if needed to have skin to skin contact for his semblance.

"Yep! I can use my semblance from a distance on others but I'm still not too good with that yet. So for maximum effectiveness, it's best for me to be as close as possible to the other person and touching them. Me and Jeanne do it all the time!" Jaune informed, unaware of the images his words kept conjuring up for his new friend, specifically with the term 'do it' was spoken.

"It's very draining though like I said, with sis asking me for 'more' and to 'keep going' -sometimes for hours at a time when we should be training- sucking it all out of me but I keep pumping it into her until I'm empty and can't possibly keep on going."

Atalanta's eyes were wide and hollow with her face now fitting a healthy shade of red from hearing such words from a young child.

"That's very...d-devoted of you to go so far in testing out the limits of your semblance and resupplying your sister like that, the two of you must be close." She struggled to get out.

Thinking that maybe the cute little child she had found and befriended out in the woods isn't so innocent after all.

Perhaps she shouldn't judge, Atalanta didn't know the culture or rules of this world.

For all she knew such acts among siblings was the norm here and practice was carried out liberally among the masses.

Besides she originally hailed from ancient Greece, an era filled with sexual intimacy, murder, rape, polygamy and where incest was wildly practiced. Even by her own gods with lord Zeus, the king of the Greek gods, marrying his own sister Hera, the goddess of marriage and family.

"Yeah, Jeanne and I are close. I'm the only one who's able to reach her and get to act properly a lot of the time." Jaune took her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry though Atalanta I'm sure you and her will get along when you met each other...and if you want you and me can 'do it' as well when we train once we're out of here."

Shaking off the name of his sister, it couldn't be...

"...I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."

Atalanta needed to be careful from here on, the boy was more sinful and corrupted then he let on.

Such a child should not be making such inappropriate proposals to her.

The almost flirty words, carefree nature from the blonde brought forth a broken image to her mind. For one fleeting moment the boy's hair changed to green and his face blurred into that of a person who Atalanta could only describe as an audacious speedster.

A faded memory or... was it a hazy dream?

Something that felt like it came from a different life, from a different her that she knew nothing about or could no longer remember.

A her from a past grail war?

A pure Atalanta who's form was was untainted unlike her.

Shaking her head rid the Altered Argonaut of the phantoms that haunted her mind before she simply carried on as if nothing had happened.

They kept making their way deeper into the forest for what felt like a few hours, going around the fire that still burned and ending up in the area where the blonde's twin should be. Their animated conversations had died down as they made it further and further in.

Eventually, Atalanta's ears began twitching back and forth again.

She was picking something up.

"I can hear what sounds like someone fighting far east of here by a couple of miles...and they like to curse a lot." She informed with a deadpan.

"That's her!" Jaune ran off ahead but stop when noticing that someone wasn't following.

"Atalanta?"

"A moment please, I can scout out what's ahead of us and her exact location from atop the trees." Without another word, Jaune watched as the Faunus scaled up one of the tallest points in forests until she was among the treetops.

Hidden from his view Atalanta's nose twitched.

"This scent…"

The girl's cat-like eyes focused in on something far, far in the distance that no human could hope to see from afar concealed in the dark. Atalanta Alter was able to soon make out a dark female silhouette from afar, much deeper in the woods.

And she didn't look happy at what she saw going by the scary beastly face she was making.

"You…"

"Atalanta!?" Jaune called out, he was just able to make out the pissed off expression-that reminded him of Jeanne- on her face from his spot on the ground.

Without a sound, the white-haired cat girl descended from the treetops avoiding all the leaves and branches on the way down before slamming into the earth making a small crater. The ground gave way as if some had dropped a boulder an icy lake.

"Atalanta…"

"It's her," She growled out with a deep hatred that made Jaune take a step back at the girl's sudden change in tone.

"A-Atalanta? What is it?" Jaune stuttered out.

"Murderer…"

Her speech was becoming garbled and unclear for him to understand.

"What did you see out over there? Is someone or something heading towards Jeanne?"

She didn't acknowledge him.

Only walking passed, as if he wasn't there, ranting about was sound like gibberish to his ears.

"It's her! It's her! **It's her! IT'S HER!** "

"What? Who are you talking about? Your not making any sense!"

Jaune stilled as the kind stranger he had befriended changed before his very eyes.

 **"She killed them! KILLED THEM! IT'S HER FAULT! Aggggggh! I'LL GNAW HER THROAT OUT!"**

First, her voice changed, becoming a deep rumbling roar that sent a chill down the spines of men. Black and pink Aura started to roll off her body, the girl's features started becoming more and more like that of a rabid beast. Black fur formed around her arms and legs, with razor-sharp claws grew from her nails.

'I-Is this Atalanta's semblance?'

This had to be the work of a semblance.

Though Jaune couldn't decipher what it did other than it looked like it was making his new friend go berserk.

" **It's her! The one I hate the most! Hate, hate, hate, HATE! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!** "

Getting on all fours like an animal, Atalanta blasted off the ground, kicking up dirt and grass she did. Moving with speed on foot that put vehicles to shame. Each kick off the ground made her increase in speed until she became impossible for him or anyone to catch her.

'Atalanta! What's gotten into you!?'

Running after her, Jaune struggled to keep up with the out of control Faunus girl as she traversed through the forest like battering ram, taking out anything that got in her way.'

Deeper in the forest fighting off waves of Grimm Jeanne Arc was unaware that an out of control force of nature was hurtling towards her location.

* * *

End

 **Damn it, I did it again.**

 **I ended up writing way too much and didn't even get everything I wanted done in this chapter. The scenes before Jaune and Jeanne enter the woods went on longer than I had thought they would so I've had to cut the chapter off here and have the confrontation saved for next chapter along with the whole Jeanne having to deal with Atalanta alter.**

 **Sorry about that, I hate cliffhangers and I'm sure you guys do as well.**

 **Anyway, as you can see I added in Atalanta Alter, I thought about bringing her into the story like this at some point way back when I was still working on chapter one. I just wasn't sure back then If I was going to go through with it and bring her in. But chose to go with what I wanted in the end and that's Atalanta alter. Think about it, the interactions between her and Jeanne, there's potential there..**

 **I freaking love Atalanta's character and I'm definitely going to be rolling for her alter version when it comes to FGO NA.**

 **Bit worried about how she came across so far though with how open and friendly she was to Jaune considering the fact that really isn't in her character too much (especially her alter version which is meant to be akin to a berserker.) I'm reasoning for her behaviour is one, she's not a servant anymore so no madness enhancement skill-or her equivalent of it anyway- effecting her in anyway but that's not say she's completely stable(Thank her semblance for that.) And second since Jaune is still a CHILD I imagine her being very gentle with him and we all know how Atalanta cares for the happiness of young children even in her Alter form.**

 **Next, the final member of the Arc family who got a brief mention in the last chapter and in the skit, Richard Arc. Design is based off Richard the Lionheart form Fate/strange Fake. I plan for some of the Arc family to show up and maybe play some minor or big roles later on in the story, so far I've only got ideas for stuff from around RWBY volume 3 content and beyond. His semblance is pretty much works the same as the secondary ability from the Stand D4C of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure with some changes, I really like that BS power for some reason. By the way I'm thinking about giving semblance names, I mean they gave one for Flynt Coal with his Killer Quartet but never did such a thing again for anyone's as far I'm remembering right now. Dunno yet, maybe I've been getting too much into Jojo and it's affecting me.**

 **Jeanne will be getting a new weapon eventually, not hard to figure out what when you think on what weapon she's missing that she always carries. Jaune will be upgrading as well, not too hard to guess what when you consider who he's getting sorta based off from fate when it comes to weapons and his future outfit. Hint the one character that he looks oddly similar too.**

 **Anyhow that's it from me for now.**

 **Hope this chapter was enjoyable if not then sorry about that, I hope I can do better next time.**

 **Have a beautiful Duwang and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
